True Love Always Finds a Way
by FluentInMovieQuotes
Summary: Beca and Jesse's marriage has been at breaking point for quite some time. Finally they call it quits and file for a divorce, receiving split custody over their 4 kids. When Beca comes across an old girlfriend she had before she dated her ex-husband, could this spark the relationship up again? AU, Bechloe Endgame.
1. Prologue

**If you follow me on instagram you would have probably heard about this idea already.**

 **I'm just trialing it out and if you guys want me to continue I will.**

 **Yes it is bechloe endgame :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **True Love Always Finds a Way - Chapter 1: Prologue**

"Daddy's home!" Beca heard her 6 year old daughter, Alexis squeal before she thundered down the staircase.

Beca was sitting on the couch, her feet kicked up onto the coffee table whilst she was busy on her laptop. Saying she's a busy woman is an understatement. Nearing the age of 40 with 4 kids and a full time job was certainly not easy. Owen and Emily were her two eldest kids, Owen being 19 and Emily, 17. Of course with those two being a lot older now, it took some responsibility off her and her husband's shoulders but there's still Cory and Alexis, who were 13 and 6. When she wasn't at home, running around caring for her 4 kids, Beca worked at the local high school as one of the music teachers.

"Hey." Jesse greeted, walking through into the living room, Alexis's arms wrapped around his neck whilst her legs were wrapped around his waist.

"Hey." Beca returned distractedly.

"Lexi you're gonna have to get down, Daddy's got a sore back." Jesse said with a chuckle, prompting his daughter to jump down from him. Being Daddy's little girl, she did exactly what he said and climbed onto the couch next to her mother instead. "You're not still annoyed about this morning are you?" Jesse sighed, taking note of his wife's uninterested tone. He sat down and ran his fingers through his hair as he remembered about his and Beca's little argument that morning.

"No, I'm just tired." Beca said, shutting down her laptop before sitting forward and setting it on the table. Alexis cuddled into the side of Beca who automatically began stroking her hair soothingly.

"Well I'll tell you what. Why don't I take care of dinner and you have a nice bath whilst I make it?" Jesse offered, interlocking his wife's fingers with his own.

"You sure?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, definitely. You look like you could use a break." Jesse laughed before pecking her lips.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Beca raised her eyebrow in mock offense as she stood up.

"Nothing, you look beautiful." Jesse smiled, playfully pushing his wife as she walked past.

You see one moment Beca and Jesse could be all lovey dovey and the next they wanted to throttle each other. It was a pretty hard going relationship and sometime it took them all their energy to keep things peaceful.

Beca trudged her way up stairs before instantly being stopped by her teenage daughter as soon as she reached the top.

"Mom, I need you to sign this for school." Emily said, thrusting a piece of paper and a pen into her mother's hand.

"Do any of you guys realise that your dad is able to write too?" Beca asked, shaking her head before using the wall to lean against as she scribbled down R. Swanson. on the dotted line, not even bothering to read what it was about.

"Thank you." The teenager said sweetly before disappearing back into her bedroom.

"Mom is that you?!" Beca was just about to walk into the bathroom when she heard Cory calling from his room. She groaned before answering back.

"Yeah." She sighed.

"Can you get Dad? I need him to fix something on my playstation." He called out from behind the door.

"Cory, you'll need to go down and get him yourself, I'm going in the bath." She said in exhaustion.

"Oh okay!" The boy called back and Beca sighed heavily as she turned back to the bathroom just as another bedroom door opened. As she slowly turned back around she was just thinking to herself why the fuck she had so much unprotected sex with Jesse.

"Mom, I'm going to see Ali because she left her purse here earlier." When Beca finally turned around she was met with the sight of her eldest son pulling a hoodie over his head. Ali is Owen's girlfriend of 3 years now and he would literally do anything for her, here being a perfect example.

"Well, be back quick then because your dad is cooking dinner."

"Yeah I'm just dropping it off." He said waving the purse in his hand. He walked up to Beca and wrapped his arm around her, kissing her cheek. "I'll be back soon."

Owen never failed to put a smile on Beca's face because he was such a mommy's boy and even though he was 19, he still loved to show her how much he loved and appreciated her. It looked quite funny when he hugged her though because Owen, just like Emily and Cory have taken their height off of Jesse's side of the family. Owen is even taller than his dad, standing just over 6ft, Emily is 5ft 8 and Cory wasn't far behind his big sister. So literally the only person shorter than Beca in the household was her 6 year old daughter.

As soon as Owen left, Beca finally managed to get herself in the bathroom. Before she removed her watch, she checked the time. She opened the medicine cabinet and rummaged through before she found her birth control pills.

Looking at herself in the mirror as she popped one of the pills out, Beca instantly felt bad about hiding the fact that she is taking them from Jesse but she knew for a fact that if she told him it would just cause another fight. Some things are better just left how they are.

Don't speak so soon…

* * *

Later that night when everyone was in their own rooms winding down, Jesse entered his and Beca's room, closing the door behind him.

"Beca."

"What?" Beca was too busy scrolling through her emails to look up at her husband.

"Explain these…" Jesse tossed the packet of birth control pills onto the bed which finally grabbed the woman's attention. "I was looking in the medicine cabinet for some muscle relaxant cream for my back when I came across them. What happened to us trying for a baby?"

Beca placed her iPad down and picked up the pills instead. "Jesse can we please not talk about this right now?"

"No we are talking about this right now." He said sternly, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Alright then. I don't want another baby." She said simply.

"Then why didn't you tell me that instead of taking them behind my back!?" Jesse started to raise his voice and Beca climbed out of bed.

"Because I knew how much you wanted another one. Jesse we have 4 kids, I'm run off my fucking feet as it is. You're a dad, you get hardly any paternity leave and then you're back to work whilst I'm stuck at home taking care of 4 fucking kids! I can't take anymore, I'm 38 years old, in my eyes my reproducing days are over." Beca raised her voice to Jesse's level and slowly walked towards him, pointing her finger accusingly.

"That's not the problem anymore! My issue with you is that we've been together for years and you still can't fucking communicate with me properly!" Jesse yelled.

* * *

Owen was completely oblivious to his parents' argument as he was lying in his bed with a pair of sweatpants and a tshirt on, texting his girlfriend whilst listening to music through his headphones. He was so engrossed in his phone that he nearly jumped out of his skin when he realised Emily had come into his room. "Shit Em!" He knocked his headphones off his ears.

"They're arguing again." Emily sighed, climbing onto her older brother's bed.

Owen focused his hearing for a second and right enough, their parents were f-ing and blinding at each other. "For fuck sake."

Emily lay down next to Owen and sighed heavily.

"Are Cory and Lexi still asleep?" He asked, moving his arm so Emily could shuffled closer to him.

"They could sleep through a tornado, of course they are. How long do you think this can go on before they split up?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know. I mean for as long as I can remember, they would always argue but it's never been as bad as it has been lately." Owen answered honestly. "Come here." He got up off the bed, pulled something out of his drawer and stood by his window.

Emily stood up and joined him, opening the window as he opened a packet of cigarettes. This was nothing new, the two siblings would normally do this whenever their parents were having a huge argument.

"I've only got one left. What does that say about mom and dad fighting?" Owen rolled his eyes as he placed the cigarette between his lips and lit it up. "Hey I found something yesterday that I thought was pretty interesting." He said after exhaling the smoke and handing the cigarette over to his sister. He pulled some photos off of his desk and handed them to the girl.

"What's this?" Emily asked with a furrowed brow after Owen took the cigarette out of her mouth. She looked down at the photos he handed her and her eyes widened when she realised what she was looking at. "Holy shit, is that Mom kissing a girl?!" She exclaimed and Owen just laughed, nodding his head. "When the hell was this?" Emily turned the photo and saw that it was dated 1992. "What year was Mom born again?"

"77. She was 15 there. By the way I asked her about the photos and that isn't just any girl, that was Mom's girlfriend. She sat down and spoke to me about when she was a teenager, she's bisexual y'know." Owen smiled.

"Really?" Emily asked incredulously and her brother just nodded. "Did she tell you about the girl?"

"Uh, all she said that her name was Chloe." He shrugged, flicking the ash out the window.

"Mom always told me that when they were deciding on a name for me, she always wanted to call me Chloe but Dad really really wanted Emily. That's pretty interesting-"

Emily was cut off from Owen's bedroom door opening followed by sobs.

"Owen…" Cried a little voice and Emily and Owen both turned around to find their little sister standing in the doorway.

"Aw Lex what's wrong?" Owen kneeled down as his little sister ran into his arms, crying.

"Why are mommy and daddy shouting at each other?" Alexis sobbed into her brother's neck and he hoisted her up as he stood back up.

"Right that's it, I've had enough of their shit." Owen said to Emily before placing Alexis down. "You stay here with Em, okay? I'm going to talk to Mom and Dad alright?" He kissed the top of his little sister's head before leaving the room.

"You guys need to shut up!" Owen yelled, banging his fist on their bedroom door. "You've got your 6 year old daughter in fucking tears!"

The bedroom door swung open and Jesse just brushed past his son. "You know what? Just go fuck yourself Beca! You just keep treating me like shit!" Jesse just shook his head and stormed down the stairs.

"Oh I treat you like shit?! Well fuck you! Get the fuck out of my house!" Beca screamed, tearing her wedding ring off and throwing it against the wall.

"Mom!" Owen exclaimed in disbelief.

"It's already my plan!" Was the last thing Jesse yelled before slamming the front door behind him.

"Mom wait-" Owen tried to stop her but she just disappeared into her bedroom and slammed the door shut. He bent down and picked up her wedding ring before returning to his own room.

Emily was sitting on Owen's bed with Alexis on her lap. Owen climbed onto the bed and put his arm around Emily before leaning into her ear and whispering. "Dad left...and Mom threw this at the wall…" He slyly showed Emily their mother's wedding ring so Alexis wouldn't see it.

"Oh my god…" The 17 year old whispered, continuing to run her fingers softly through her sister's hair.

"What's going on?" Cory appeared at the door, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "I heard shouting…"

"Nothing buddy, just go back to bed…" Owen said and the younger boy groggily walked back to his room. "It'll be alright." He whispered to Emily, wiping away a stray tear from her eye as he tried to stay strong for his younger siblings.

The next again day was when Beca and Jesse decided a divorce would be the best for their family...

* * *

 **So there is a little prologue for ya all!**

 **So what did you guys think?**


	2. Split Custody

**Hey guys! I'm so thankful for all of your reviews and interest in this story so I continued it!**

 **I'm sorry that this is pretty short as well it's kinds like the second part of the prologue XD**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **True Love Always Finds a Way - Chapter 2: Split Custody**

The process of your parents getting a divorce is always tough. You have to deal with them barely speaking to each other whilst one of them begins to move out whilst the divorce is being finalised. That's why it was such a strange occurrence for all 4 kids to be sat down whilst both parents had something to say.

"You're probably all wondering why we want to talk to you guys." Jesse said, quickly glancing at Beca before back at their kids who were all sitting on the couch.

"We've made an agreement of the custody over you guys once your dad and I split up." Beca explained. It was a surprise that the two could actually have a civil discussion. "Well...We're going to have split custody."

"What?!" Emily exclaimed. "That's so stupid!"

"You guys can't be serious?" Owen asked.

"Wait does that mean we get split up?" Cory wondered, the hurt clear in his eyes.

"We're splitting up?" Alexis asked sadly.

"Everybody quiet!" Jesse raised his voice and grabbed everyone's attention. "You guys have to realise that there are 4 of you, your mom and I can only handle so much at one time. We've decided that during the week, Emily and Cory you guys will be with me. Owen and Lexi, you'll be with your mom. Then it'll switch for the weekends-"

"You've gotta be kidding me…" Emily shook her head. "I'm not getting split up from Owen, he's like the only person in this world that actually gets me!" She exclaimed. It was rare to see a brother and sister relationship to be as close as Owen and Emily's.

"We just thought since you two are the older ones that-" Beca began but was cut off by her eldest daughter who stood up.

"Fuck it-"

"Hey watch your mouth young lady." Jesse scolded, pointing at his daughter.

"I'm done with this. I can't do it-" Just as she reached the doorframe she turned around to look at her parents. "You know I used to be able to tell you guys every little thing or problem in my life but now I feel like I can't tell you anything!" The teenager cried.

"Em!" Owen got the girl's attention and tossed his car keys to her which she successfully caught.

"Owen don't encourage her!" Beca turned to her son.

"Thanks for making our lives miserable." Emily muttered before finally leaving, slamming the front door behind her.

"Nice going guys…" Owen said as he stood up before disappearing off to his bedroom.

Beca and Jesse just shook their heads at each other. They didn't know what else they could do.

* * *

One day Jesse was busy moving the rest of his stuff out of the house so the kids were spending the day at Beca's dad's and Beca herself was just out running some errands.

Grandpa and Grandma's (although Sheila was only Beca's step mother, she had wanted her kids to have a grandmother) house was always a fun place to be, especially when the kids were growing up. Sheila was out at the store for the time being so John had sat the kids down for a game of monopoly. They were all sat on the floor as they played happily together (something that was rare between the 4 Swanson kids.)

"Hey Em, remember when you told mom and dad that you can't tell them anything anymore?" Owen asked his sister who was rolling the dice.

"Yeah?"

"Well...was there anything in particular you wanted to tell them?" He wondered, eyeing her from the side.

"No."

"You've always been the worst liar Em." John chuckled as he saw a blush creep onto his granddaughter's face. "Come on tell us honey." He pushed gently.

"Tell us Emily." Alexis sang with a giggle.

"Bet it's because she's got a boyfriend." Cory scoffed with a smirk.

"No I don't have a boyfriend." Emily snapped and she felt a hand on her back. Owen's of course.

"Emily, you know whatever you tell us won't leave this room without your permission right?" He said with a reassuring smile.

"I don't know how." Emily mumbled.

"We can't hear you." Alexis said.

"I said: I don't know how to tell you guys." The teenager looked down at her hands.

"Wait a minute." Owen furrowed his brow. "Em come with me for a sec." He stood up and ushered his sister into the kitchen, closing the door behind him. "Em just tell me." He whispered so the others wouldn't hear.

"I'm-" Emily's voice cracked which turned into a sob.

Owen stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his little sister. "Come on Em, just say it." He encouraged softly. He knew exactly what she was going to say. He had actually suspected it in her early teenage years but he didn't want to say anything incase she got offended. "It's alright Em, just say it."

"I'm gay." She finally said quietly into his neck.

"Bet you feel better now that you've got that off your chest huh?" He chuckled before pulling away, wiping her mascara stained cheeks.

"You're okay with it?"

"Emily, our mom is fucking bi, of course I'm okay with it. You can love whoever you want but just so you know, if she hurts you, I will personally murder her for you." Emily let out a laugh at her big brother...well being her big brother. "Now do you wanna tell grandpa what's going on?"

"Can you do it for me?" She pleaded.

"Fine but this is the last time. You're telling mom and dad on your own." He pointed his finger warningly before brushing past her.

"Uh I'm just gonna stay here whilst you…" She trailed off and Owen rolled his eyes.

"Fine but you have nothing to worry about." The 19 year old finally exited the kitchen and was met with the other 3 having a conversation to themselves. "Um guys I had a little talk with Emily and she wanted me to tell you guys what's up." He sat down in his previous position.

"Is she alright?" John asked.

"Yeah, I just need you guys to listen up because she got pretty upset in there." He pointed to the kitchen as he lowered his voice. "Uh Emily just came out to me."

"What does that mean?" Alexis wondered.

"So she's gay?" Cory asked.

"Oh so she wants to kiss girls instead of boys?" The little girl asked and her grandfather couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yes honey." John chuckled, stroking his granddaughter's hair. "Good on her then. I totally didn't see it coming but I'm proud of her. Emily come on out!" He called before laughing at his unintentional joke.

The door opened slowly.

"Come on out the closet Em." Owen joked and even Emily smiled as she stepped out of the kitchen, feeling nothing but relief.

"Come here my little girl." John got to his feet and squeezed his eldest granddaughter into a bear hug. "I'll love you no matter what." He reassured.

"Thanks grandpa. I love you too." He let go and smiled at her, inviting her down onto the floor again.

"Don't know what you were so worried about, your own mother is bisexual." John chuckled.

"Really?!" Cory asked in disbelief.

"Grandpa what does that mean?" Alexis wondered.

"It means your mom likes both boys and girls, sweetie." He chuckled and the 6 year old took a minute to think about it. "She actually first came out as gay when she started seeing her girlfriend-"

"Chloe?" Emily and Owen asked in unison, instantly freaking each other out.

"How did you two know about that?" John asked curiously.

"We found an old photo of mom kissing her - Anyway continue." Owen shrugged.

"So yeah when she was around 15 she told me and your grandma that she was gay. That all changed when she fell in love with your dad though and decided to label herself as bisexual, figuring out that she had an attraction to both male and females." He explained.

"I wanna hear more about this Chloe girl." Emily smiled. Feeling like she could relate to her mother in a way.

"Yeah me too." Owen laughed, finding it way too interesting that his mother had a girlfriend before she met his dad.

"She'd probably kill me for telling you guys about her love life as a teenager but I'm her dad so she can't do anything about it." He chuckled along with his grandkids. "So Beca started seeing Chloe probably just before she turned 15. She was already dating her behind my back before she came out. At this point she was already friends with your dad by the way, he was always very supportive of her sexuality. Anyway your mom and Chloe made a great couple, even though they were young they were very loving and caring towards each other. They always wanted to be around one another 24/7 and you could see they started to get pretty serious once they turned 16. But when they turned 17, Chloe's dad was having to move to Florida because of his job and Chloe had to go with him. They were far too young to do the long distance thing so they just called it off. Of course they were heartbroken but I think it was for the best."

"Awww." Emily said out of sympathy. She felt bad for her mom after hearing that.

"So how did she start dating dad?" Owen asked.

"Well they became closer as friends as he comforted her during her break up. Then it felt like it came out of nowhere when she told me she was going out with him. I thought she was just using him to get over Chloe but then they fell in love, got married and of course made the most beautiful babies." He laughed,motioning to his grandkids.

"But now they're getting divorced…" Emily said sadly.

The 4 kids, Emily and Owen especially felt bad for their mom. The breakup of her first ever relationship wasn't over fighting or bickering, it was because they had no other choice. It really did sound like Chloe and their mother were in love. Apparently their parents were in love though and now...They're just not anymore...

* * *

 **There's a little more background info of teenage Bechloe for ya there!**

 **So Emily's gay! Surely Beca will be understanding since she's been through it too :)**

 **Let me know what you think and don't worry, Chloe will be joining us shortly ;)**


	3. Coming Out

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while but for anyone who follows Age Is Just a Number or me on instagram will know that I've been dealing with family stuff and I hope you can all understand that :)**

 **I forgot to say in the last 2 chapters but here's a little insight on how I named the Swanson kids. The most obvious one is Emily, she's of course just her PP character. I named Alexis after the amazing Alexis Knapp. I named Cory after the wonderful Cory Monteith and I named Owen after my amazingly sweet and caring friend who is also my crush.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy this! Especially since we get to meet Chloe!**

* * *

 **True Love Always Finds a Way - Chapter 3: Coming Out**

It had now been a couple of months since the stressful process of the divorce and the Swanson family were settling into their new normality. The divorce had been finalised (Beca had decided to not go back to her maiden name and instead just kept Swanson), the parents were living in different houses and of course the kids had been split up. Much to the children's joy though, grandpa and grandma Mitchell had agreed to keep them on a Wednesday night so they had at least one night all together.

"Emily, it's been months, stop being a little pussy and just tell mom and dad you're gay." Owen and Emily had gone to the coffee house after Emily finished school. Owen didn't have any classes at college that day so they decided to meet up (something they do very often.)

"I can't do it just now." The girl mumbled, tracing her forefinger around the rim of her mug.

"Why not? For the millionth time, mom's bi, she's not gonna care." Owen hissed, leaning forward on the table.

"What about dad?" Emily countered.

"He had a bisexual wife!"

"Ugh just give me time, my birthday is coming up which will probably kick off world war 3 between the two of them so can we just drop it for now? Please?" The 17 year old pleaded, closing her eyes for a second.

"Sure." Owen sighed. "Hey whilst you were at school today, I went to visit grandpa and asked him more about Chloe." Beca and Jesse's two eldest children have been trying to find out more and more information about their mother's ex girlfriend. "And check this out." The 19 year old brought up Facebook on his phone before showing his sister.

"Wait is that her?" Emily asked, taking her brother's phone as she took a look at Chloe Beale's profile. "Holy shit, does she ever age?" She asked incredulously, scrolling through the women's photos. You gotta put your Facebook on private just incase your ex girlfriend's kids decide to scope you out!

"What does her relationship status say?" Owen wondered.

"Single." Emily looked up from the device with a smirk. "You know her and mom really did look cute together when they were like 16."

"Are you implying what I think you're implying?" The boy narrowed his eyes, matching his sister's smirk.

"I mean come on, mom's nearly 40. Dad and her don't look like they're getting back together anytime soon so she deserves a little fun right?"

Owen's eyes widened as his smile dropped. "Holy shit, Em give me my phone!" He hissed, grabbing the device off of her.

"What is it?"

"I think Chloe just walked in here." Owen cringed, leaning forward so he was closer to Emily.

"Are you insane? I thought she was in Florida?" The girl whispered before Owen took the matter into his own hands, quite literally too as he reach forward and turning his sister's head to the side. That's when she saw her.

The two watched the redhead as she walked up to order her coffee.

"Oh my god it is her." Emily whispered as she watched Chloe pay the batista before taking her coffee to one of the booths.

"Dude we should go talk to her." Owen smirked.

"No way Owen!" The younger girl hissed.

"What about all the shit you just said about mom getting out there again?" He asked as he stood up.

"I didn't mean-" She didn't even get a chance to finish her sentence before her brother left the table. "Ugh what an idiot." She groaned into her hands before reluctantly standing up.

"Um excuse me." Owen tapped Chloe on the shoulder who was busy typing on her laptop.

"Uh hello." The redhead smiled politely at the boy and girl stood next to her.

"Hi, sorry to bother you but it's just you look really familiar." The boy continued and Chloe just furrowed her brow. "You're Chloe Beale right?"

"Yeah...how do you-"

"Do you know a Beca Swanson?" Owen quickly asked but Emily had to jump in to correct him.

"Mitchell. Beca Mitchell." Emily smiled before turning to her brother. "Dude she'll only know her by her maiden name." The girl whispered.

The redhead's eyes widened. "Beca?" She asked incredulously. "Yeah I knew her...I haven't seen her in about 20 years though. How do you two-"

"Oh yeah...We're her kids. I'm Owen and this is my younger sister Emily." The older boy smiled, motioning to himself and then Emily.

The woman just shifted her gaze between them for a moment before covering her mouth in realisation. "Oh my god yeah, I see it now...Wow. Please take a seat." She offered with a genuine smile and the two teenagers slid into the booth across from her. "How is she doing after all these years?" The redhead wondered, it felt weird meeting her ex girlfriend's kids but she hadn't seen the women in years and was curious as to how she was holding up.

"She's doing okay." Emily said, not quite wanting to get into the whole divorce situation.

"If you guys don't mind me asking, how old are the both of you?"

"I'm 19." Owen replied.

"I'm 17 but I'm 18 this month." Emily followed up.

"Wow your mom must've got married straight out of high school." Chloe chuckled a little uncomfortably.

The teenagers nodded. "To Jesse Swanson." Owen added, knowing that Chloe was friends with his mom and dad in high school and the redhead nearly choked on her coffee.

"Beca and Jesse got together?" Chloe asked slowly once she had composed herself and the teenagers once again nodded. "Wow…" The redhead lifted her wrist to look at her watch. "Look, I need to get going. It was really nice to meet you guys." Chloe barely got her sentence out before she was out the door in a flash.

"What just happened?" Emily asked with a furrowed brow, looking over her shoulder.

"I have no idea but operation get mom a girlfriend is a go." Owen smirked fist bumping his sister.

"God I hope you know what you're doing. Mom will kill us if we meddle with her love life."

"We're not going to meddle, we're going to...encourage." He shrugged with the same stupid grin on his face.

* * *

"Hey mom, can I talk to you?" Emily looked down at her feet as she entered her mother's music classroom. The talk she had with Owen yesterday made her realise that she just had to suck it up at tell her mom about her sexuality, that's why she decided to go to school a little earlier and catch her before the first bell.

"Sure Em, what's up?" Beca lifted her head and smiled at her daughter but that instantly faded away once she sensed how nervous her daughter was. "Emily what's wrong?" The woman's voice softened as she stood up, walking towards the teenager.

The taller girl took a deep breath. "God I don't know why this is so hard to say this to you…" She said under her breath and her mother grabbed hold of her hand, making her lift her head.

Beca gave Emily's hand a reassuring squeeze and offered her a smile.

"I've known this for a couple of years now and I just didn't know how to tell you…" The 17 year old trailed off, averting her eyes away from her mom.

"You're gay." Beca broke the silence and Emily's eyes widened.

"How did you-Owen said something didn't he!" Emily let go of Beca's hand, suddenly becoming increasingly angry at her big brother.

"Em calm down. Owen didn't tell me anything." The older woman placed her hands on Emily's shoulders and spoke to her nice and calm.

"Then who did? Bet you it was Cory, goddammit!" Emily sneered through gritted teeth.

"Emily!" Beca exclaimed, trying to get the girl to calm down and shut up. "No one had to tell me anything. I've known for a very long time now I was just waiting on you to come to me."

"How did you know?" Emily finally let the relief wash over her.

Beca walked backwards and leaned against her desk, Emily following suit.

"I just did." Beca shrugged, watching students walk past the window.

"Alright now that I've said it, it's your turn." Emily smirked, nudging her mother with her elbow.

Beca whipped her head around to her daughter. "What's that supposed to mean?" She suddenly got all defensive.

"Oh come on mom, you know what I'm talking about. You're bisexual." Emily lowered her voice at the end of the sentence.

Beca folded her arms and looked down at the ground.

"Your dad tell you that?" Beca asked bitterly. Something wrong? Blame your ex husband.

"Owen actually."

"I told him not to tell you." The woman muttered.

"Why not? I need someone like you right now, not just my mom, I need a friend who knows exactly what I'm going through. If you knew I was gay why didn't you tell me about you?" Emily wondered.

"I don't know it's just, everytime I remember I'm bi, I just remember-" Beca cut herself short and stood up straight, running her hand through her hair.

"Chloe?" Emily asked and Beca furrowed her brow at her daughter.

"And how do you know about that?"

"Grandpa told us about her." Emily decided not to throw Owen under the bus again and instead blame her grandfather. "You loved her didn't you?" She asked with a small smile on her face.

"Em, I don't want to talk about this right now." Beca walked towards the teenager, her arms still crossed. "There's a new music teacher starting today and I need to show them around the department." She glanced up at the clock. "Look honey, I'm so proud of you for coming out today and I'll talk to you later but right now I really need to go okay?" Beca wrapped her arms around her daughter and hugged her tight.

"Thanks mom." Emily said into her mother's ear.

"You'll need to tell your dad too." Beca pulled away but kept a hand on Emily's shoulder.

"I will...soon." She sighed. She was Daddy's little girl and his opinion meant the world to her no matter the situation. It just feels a little harder to tell him than it did telling her mom.

"He deserves to know, Emily. I'll see you later." Was all Beca said before she left her classroom, making her way to the faculty base where she was supposed to meet the new music teacher.

"Ah here she is." Principal Fields turned around and noticed Beca walking into the room.

Beca almost froze on the spot when this 'new teacher' turned around. She recognised her straight away, the long red hair, those piercing blue eyes. It was her. Her ex girlfriend. Chloe.

The redhead seemed to be just as shocked to see her as they just stared at each other.

Principal Fields cleared his throat. "Miss Beale this is Beca Swanson, the head of the music department. Mrs Swanson, this is Chloe Beale she is the new music teacher I mentioned."

Beca awkwardly stuck her hand out to Chloe and the redhead narrowed her eyes at her before shaking her hand reluctantly.

"Mrs Swanson will give you a quick tour of her department before the bell rings." Principal Fields smiled at the redhead before sending the two women on their way.

The two walked down the hall in complete silence, Beca slightly in front. The brunette stepped into the empty elevator, Chloe quickly following.

"No 'Hey I haven't seen you in 20 years' hug?" Chloe finally asked when the elevator doors closed.

"Hey." Was all Beca said in the most unenthusiastic tone.

"Oh come on Beca, don't act like you don't know me!" Chloe took Beca's hand in hers but the brunette instantly jerked away and walked out the doors.

"I'm just here to do my job." Beca coughed, leading Chloe down the music corridor.

The redhead furrowed her brow, quickening her pace to catch up to her ex. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Beca grabbed Chloe by the wrist and pulled her into one of the classrooms. "What're you doing here?" Beca closed the door behind her and folded her arms across her chest.

"I moved back here." Chloe replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why? To remind me of what you did to me?" Beca scoffed, feeling herself well up but used all her will power to stop herself from crying.

"What do you mean? What did I do to you?" Chloe was completely confused because all she can remember was loving and caring for Beca when they were together.

"You completely cut me off!"

"We broke up!" Chloe defended.

"You told me you'd stay in touch with me after you left and this is my first time hearing from you. 20 years later Chloe." The brunette shook her head.

"It takes 2 to work a relationship Beca. Why does it matter to you anyway? You married Jesse." Chloe almost spat.

Beca furrowed her brow at Chloe, her mouth opening and closing a few times. "How do you even know that?"

Before Chloe could answer the bell rang. "I think we need to have a proper adult conversation about this some other time." The redhead decided on.

Beca just looked at her before rolling her eyes. "This is your classroom, here's your keys. Your class lists are on your desk. Welcome to Barden High." She gave Chloe a sarcastic smile knowing fully well she didn't need a welcoming. This was the high school the two women went to when they were teenagers.

After just going through a divorce, your ex girlfriend shows up. Well isn't this a great time for Beca?

* * *

"Dude you won't believe what happened in school today." Emily was lying on her stomach on her bed, talking to Owen over the phone.

Jesse was on the other end of her bedroom door, his fist ready to knock but stopped himself once he heard his daughter on the phone.

"Chloe's the new music teacher at school!"

Jesse's eyes widened as he continued to listen in. Chloe as in Beca's Chloe?

"I don't know if her and mom spoke but mom's the head of department so...probably. I know it's great right?"

He felt a little crushed on the inside, why was his kids getting so excited over the fact his ex wife's ex girlfriend was in town?

"I also told mom today about...you know...No I still have to tell dad but I don't know how." Emily's voice lowered slightly.

That's when Jesse finally knocked. "Em, can I come in?"

"Owen I need to go." She whispered not so subtly. "Yeah sure dad!" She called and Jesse entered the room. "What's up?" The girl sat up properly and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Emily honey, you've been acting a little checked out lately. I just want to know if you're doing okay." Jesse took a seat on the bed next to his daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine." Emily lied.

"You're not, I can see it in your eyes, something is bothering you." He placed his hand over hers and ran his thumb soothingly over her skin. "You're my little girl Em."

"I may be your little girl but maybe you don't know me as much as you think you do." The teenager said quietly looking down at the bed.

"Of course I know you, you're my daughter, I've got a picture of you in my wallet. I'd know you anywhere." He joked but Emily didn't crack a smile.

"I was 8 in that picture dad, alot has changed."

"Then tell me what's going on with you." Jesse tilted his daughter's chin so she was looking at him, noticing she was on the verge of tears.

"Dad the way you think about me means the world to me and I just want to come clean without you thinking any different of me." Emily looked her dad dead in the eye. "Dad...I'm gay."

It took Jesse a moment to process before he broke into a soft smile. "You should've just told me Emily."

"I was scared." She sobbed, throwing her arms around her father. Tears of relief of course.

"I'm proud of you."

Emily smiled into her dad's shoulder because that's exactly what her mom said. "Mom already knows by the way, I spoke to her today." She said, her voice muffled by her dad's shirt.

"Good." Jesse pulled away with a smile. "I want you to promise me something." He held his pinkie out to his daughter and she linked her own with it. "No more secrets?"

"No more secrets." Emily echoed.

"I love you sweetheart." He kissed his daughter on the cheek.

"I love you too, dad." She smiled back.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **ooh Beca giving Chloe the cold shoulder? Harsh?**

 **Let me know what you thought :)**


	4. 21 Years Later

**Hey guys! If you read Age Is Just a Number then you'll know the reason why I've been MIA.**

 **Anyways this chapter was giving me some writer's block but I think I came out with something half decent.**

* * *

 **True Love Always Finds a Way - Chapter 4: 21 Years Later**

The doorbell rang and Jesse got up from the couch to answer it.

"Emily! Cory! Your mom's here to pick you up!" He called upstairs before pulling the door open for his ex wife and their other 2 kids. It was Friday afternoon so it was the day were the kids got swapped for the weekend.

Alexis ran to her father's leg and clung on. "Hi daddy!" She exclaimed.

"Hello baby girl, why don't you go put your stuff up into Emily's bedroom." He smiled down at his youngest daughter before she began to head upstairs. "Remember and come back down to say bye to Mommy!" He called after her.

"Sup dad?" Owen gave his father a fist bump on the passing before disappearing upstairs.

"Hey." Beca said.

"Come in." Jesse ushered her inside, almost giving her a hug before he shut the door behind her.

It still felt very awkward between the two especially since they were used to kissing and hugging every time they saw each other. In fact the first time they were dropping kids of/picking them up, both of them accidentally kissed each other which unfortunately the kids had seen.

"How's work?" Jesse asked to break the silence as they waited at the foot of the stairs for their kids.

"The usual." Beca's eyes looked anywhere apart from Jesse. "Emily told me she spoke to you."

"Yeah. I guess you were right all these years huh?" He chuckled, playfully nudging her. "Does she have...you know, a girlfriend?" He asked, clearing his throat.

"Not that I know of." Beca shrugged.

The parents cut their conversation short as their kids walked down the stairs. "We ready to go?" Beca asked Cory and Emily as they reached the bottom of the stairs with their bags in their hands.

"Yeah." They both said before bidding their farewells to their father.

"I'll see you later, mom." Owen leaned in and gave his significantly shorter mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Mommy." Alexis ran to her mother and Beca got down on her level to give her a hug.

"Bye sweetheart, I'll see you soon okay?" The woman kissed the top of her daughter's head as she stood up. "I'll see you later, Jesse." She gave her ex a smile and small wave as she exited the house.

"I call shotgun!" Emily called as they walked towards the car.

"No way!" Cory protested as he ran forward and started pulling at the door.

"Hey! I called shotgun." Emily tried pushed her little brother out the way.

Beca just sighed heavily, looking down at the keys in her hand. "Neither of you are getting in the car until I unlock it so there's no point in fighting."

"Mom tell him I should get it!"

"She always gets the front seat!"

"Okay! Okay! Emily you can get the front seat, Cory you can get it next time." Beca rolled her eyes as she unlocked the car, Cory huffing his way to the back seat.

"It's not fair! Just cause she's older, she always gets her way!" The 13 year old protested from behind and Beca sighed as she clipped her seat belt in. God if she knew kids were this much hard work, she would've taking birth control more seriously in her 20s.

"Oh you're so dramatic!" Emily rolled her eyes, pulling her phone out of her pocket.

Emily and Cory were the kids that clashed the most, Jesse and Beca didn't know why. It was probably because they were the middle children and felt that they were less important that the eldest and youngest (certainly untrue) and they just wind up butting heads with one another.

"Would you guys calm down? Please?" Beca pleaded as she pulled away from the curb.

They instantly silenced.

"How was dad's?" She asked, glancing at her daughter before looking at her son in the rearview mirror.

"Sucked because you weren't there." Cory grumbled as he stared out the window.

"Cory you tell me the same thing every week. Your dad and I, well we tried to make it work. We just figured that we weren't working out and it was time to go our separate ways. I still love your dad-" Beca tried to explain once again but was quickly cut off.

"If you still love him then why aren't you with him? You should try your best to be with the one you love right?" Emily decided to slip into the conversation, her and her brother ganging up against their mother. Putting her in the hot seat.

"I learned that you can't always be with the one you love a long time ago." Beca replied, leaning forward slightly to check both ways.

Emily knew exactly what her mother was referencing too but she didn't bother commenting.

Beca sighed. "Guys look at it this way. Would you rather your dad and I being friendly to each other like we are now, or completely biting each other's heads off every second like it was before? Getting some time apart is good for us."

Neither teenager said anything. About 10 minutes past before Beca spoke up again.

"Em, I need you to stay in and watch your brother later."

"Why? The loser can take care of himself." Emily scoffed which only made Cory kick the back of her seat.

"I need you to cook something for dinner because I'm going out and might not be back till later." Beca explained.

"Like on a date?" Emily asked with a straight face.

Beca opened her mouth to speak but Cory interrupted. "You're replacing dad already?!" He asked incredulously.

The woman oh so desperately wanted to bang her head off the steering wheel multiple times. "Can I get a chance to speak please? No it's not a date, I'm just meeting up with an old friend." She thought her eyes were going to roll out of their sockets.

"Chloe?" Emily smirked, not even bothering to look up from her phone.

Once again, Beca barely got a chance to even open her mouth before her son barged in.

"Replacing dad with a girl? That's even worse." He protested and Beca glanced at Emily who just locked her phone and turned to the window.

"Cory that's enough, you're not letting me get a word in before you keep blurting out your silly remarks. You need to think before you speak because what you said just offended your sister." Beca was slowly losing it, thank god they were just pulling up into their driveway.

"It's not my fault she's a dyke." He muttered.

"Hey!" Beca exclaimed as she parked the car. She was actually taken aback, she didn't raise any of her children to be homophobic, even if it was just little snide comments like that.

"Fuck you!" Emily yelled before climbing out the car and forcefully slamming the door.

"Emily!" Beca called after her daughter who was already unlocking the front door with her own key. "You, up to your room right now." She opened Cory's door and sent the teenager up to his room.

Cory silently went upstairs and closed his bedroom door behind him, Beca on the other hand went straight to Emily's room.

"Why the hell did I even bother coming out?" Emily let out a frustrated sigh as she paced her bedroom, quickly glancing at her mother who closed the door behind her.

"Hey don't say things like that." Beca approached her daughter and grabbed her hands before leading her to her bed. "Don't listen to him, he's 13. He'll hear shit in school and just repeat it."

"Ever since you and dad split up he's just been a moody little-" Emily cut herself short of swearing. "I mean seriously though, I literally just came out and he doesn't even have the sensitivity to not call me stuff like that. He only thinks about himself."

"Em, I know what it's like to be called that and I know it hurts but Cory didn't mean to hurt you like that. There's a reason why he's acting how he is Emily and we've all been through it." Beca began to laugh trying to lighten to mood slightly.

"What?"

"One word. Puberty. I know it was wrong of him to call you that and don't worry I'll make sure he never says it again but just remember what it's like to be 13." Beca always tried her hardest not to take sides because she knew it just cause a bigger row.

"Oh come on, a girl going through puberty is so much harder than a guy going through it." Emily scoffed and the older woman laughed, rubbing her daughter's back.

"I know. Grow a pair of balls? More like grow a uterus and some ovaries huh?" Beca playfully nudged her daughter who cracked a smile.

"Totally. No uterus, no opinion." They both laughed at the Friends reference. Watching reruns of the show was one of their usual lazy Sunday afternoon mother and daughter activities.

"Alright, I'm going to talk some sense into your little brother because I'll need to get going soon." Beca kissed the top of her daughter's head before heading towards the door.

"Hey mom?" Emily got the woman's attention just as she grabbed the door handle.

"Yeah?" Beca turned around.

"If you are meeting up with Chloe, you know I won't tell dad right?" The teenager offered.

"Em, I'm meeting up with Chloe to set things straight between us because our break up didn't go exactly to plan. I'm not getting back together with her so there's nothing to hide from dad." Beca couldn't help but roll her eyes and laugh.

* * *

It had been a couple of days since Beca and Chloe had first ran into each other at work and it was only now when they decided to talk. They had been totally avoiding each other but it was Chloe who approached Beca this morning and invited her out for coffee to talk things over.

"Hey." Chloe greeted Beca in the parking lot with an awkward hug.

"Hey." Beca returned before the women made their way inside the coffee house. They quickly ordered their coffees before taking a seat in one of the booths.

"So you married Jesse?" The redhead blurted out and Beca just closed her eyes.

"How did you even find that out?" Beca opened her eyes and just shook her head at Chloe.

"Okay for one, your last name is Swanson, it's not rocket science and two, your kids told me." The redhead explained and the brunette furrowed her brow before glancing out the window.

"My kids - What? What do you mean my kids told you? How do you even know my kids?" Beca began to get defensive at the mention of her children.

"Beca calm down." Chloe hissed, her eyes darting around, noticing that Beca had attracted the attention of others by raising her voice. "On Monday I came in here and well they came up to me and told me you were their mom." She shrugged.

"Wait which kids?" Beca asked although she probably didn't have to, knowing who is most likely to be the culprits.

"Owen and Emily. Wait how many kids do you have?" Chloe asked before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Four."

The redhead almost choked on her coffee. "You have 4 kids?" She asked incredulously, a smirk playing on her lips.

"How is that so hard to believe?" Beca challenged, smirking back at Chloe.

"I dunno, it's just when we were together you always told me you never wanted kids." The redhead shrugged. "So I've met Owen and Emily, I take it they're your eldest?" She moved on quickly, trying not to linger on the topic of their relationship for long.

"Yeah. Then there's Cory who's 13 and Alexis who's 6." Beca opened her purse which was lying on the table and pulled out the family picture she kept in there. She looked at it and smiled sadly, it was a photo of all 6 members of the family that had been taken fairly recently. "Here." The brunette handed the picture over to Chloe.

"You and Jesse made cute kids." The redhead chuckled as she handed the photo back. "So how did it all happen?" She gently pushed.

"Well I just started to develop feelings for him so we gave dating a shot, next thing we knew, I accidentally got pregnant at 19." The brunette shrugged, looking down at the table. She sighed before continuing. "We weren't planning on having another baby but then once again we accidentally got pregnant and had Emily. Jesse and I finally decided to get married after that and well now...We're uh divorced."

"I...I'm really sorry Beca, I had no idea." The redhead reached forward and took Beca's hand in her own.

The brunette looked down at their hands and old memories of her and Chloe came rushing back to her all at once. Her heart began to beat a little faster until she moved her hand away. "You don't have to be sorry for anything." Beca shook her head and glanced up, giving Chloe a small smile. "Anyway, enough about me, how are you holding up? Got any kids?" She teased lightly.

"Nope. No kids, no wife. I've just been focusing on my career all these years." Chloe shrugged. "What made you want to go into teaching? I thought you wanted to move to LA." She took a sip of her coffee.

"That was the plan until I got pregnant. Anyway I love teaching. I'm qualified to teach English, that's what I started out doing but then I moved to teaching music." Beca explained.

"That's amazing Beca, you're so talented, I'm sure you're an amazing teacher." Chloe said with a smile and Beca found herself smiling back. "Come round to this side, we need to take a photo." The redhead grabbed her phone off the table whilst she patted the seat next to her.

Beca rolled her eyes playfully as she reluctantly moved around to Chloe's side of the booth. This reminded Beca of Chloe when she was a teenager, she had always been obsessed with capturing everything with that damned camera of hers. God help Beca if they had the phones that are around nowadays back then!

"Are you still into your photography?" Beca asked, when they were young Chloe would always go on about wanting to be a photographer one day.

Chloe felt Beca's eyes on her as she opened up the camera app on her phone. "Yeah, I still take photos now and again, nothing major though." She shrugged before holding the phone out in front of her before throwing her arm around Beca. "You ready?"

Beca nodded and the redhead snapped the photo.

"Are you on Instagram?" Chloe wondered.

"Yeah."

"Here." The redhead handed her phone to the brunette who quickly typed in her own Instagram account and hit follow.

Beca reached forward and grabbed her own phone after handing Chloe's back to her. She opened up her Instagram and followed Chloe back before having a little look through the redhead's photos. "Wow these are beautiful Chlo." She was taken aback by some of her ex's stunning landscape shots.

The redhead smiled down at her own phone, getting a warm fuzzy feeling at Beca calling her 'Chlo'.

Beca tapped on the notification that said Chloe had tagged her in a photo and her eyes widened. The picture they had just taken had been put in a collage with one from when they were dating, Chloe had captioned the picture: "21 years later, finally reunited with this weirdo. Pretty sure we haven't changed a bit!"

"Holy shit." Beca muttered as she looked at the 2 pictures side by side. "21 years...I can't get my head around that. We're so...old." She chuckled and Chloe joined in. Her phone started to ring and Emily's caller ID came up. "I'll call her back." She hit decline and looked back up to Chloe.

"What if it was important?" Chloe wondered.

"Important to Emily is like asking me where her phone charger is." Beca barely even got her sentence out before her phone began to ring, this time it was her ex husband though. "I better take this, I'm sorry."

"No don't worry about it."

"Hello?"

"Beca, hey. Uh Cory's had a little accident on his skateboard-"

"That fucking skateboard…" She muttered down the phone, running her hand down her face. "How is he?"

"He's got a pretty nasty cut on his arm that'll need stitches but other than that he's called me from the Emergency Room and we're still in here waiting, Owen is watching Lexi at my place." Jesse explained and Beca sighed.

"I'll leave right now and meet you guys there." Beca and Jesse had to have the clumsiest children alive, they couldn't go a full year without multiple hospital visits.

"Okay, see you soon." Beca hung up the phone and let out another heavy sigh.

"Is everything alright?" Chloe asked in concern.

"Cory fell off his skateboard, he's at the hospital with Emily and Jesse just now. I'm so sorry Chloe but I really need to go." Beca genuinely felt really bad, giving Chloe an apologetic expression as she pulled her handbag off the floor and placed it in her lap.

"Beca…" Chloe took the brunette's hand in her own. Beca stopped rummaging through her bag and looked at their hands. "Please stop apologising, your kids are your main responsibility." The brunette looked up to be met with Chloe's soft smile.

"Thanks Chloe." Beca returned the smile, slowly taking her hand away from the redhead's. She took a pen out of her bag and scribbled down her number on the back of the receipt of the coffee before handing it to Chloe. "Here's my number, maybe we could do this again."

"Wow I got your number without even having to take you out on a date this time." Chloe joked with a sly wink. "I'd love to do this again. Listen, I hope your son gets better."

"Thanks Chloe, I'll see you later." Beca gave the redhead a small wave, chewing on her bottom lip as she slowly walked away. For once in a long time, she had felt like a teenager again.

* * *

"I swear to god, I'm going to break that skateboard in two." Was Beca's first words as she approached her family in the waiting room.

"Mom, I'm fine." Cory rolled his eyes and Jesse moved up a seat so Beca could sit between him and their son.

"If you were fine, you wouldn't be in hospital. Let me see." The woman pointed to his arm which had been wrapped up to stop the bleeding. She gently unwrapped it and took a look at the gash on his arm. "You've got to be more careful Cory. You alright?" Her voice softened and she put her arm around her son.

Cory nodded and leaned into his mother. He was a tough little guy but he still loved getting a hug off his mom.

When Cory's name was finally called and they were all lead down the corridor, Beca held Jesse back a little so she could talk to him. "Hey did Em tell you what Cory called her today?" She whispered.

"No she didn't, what was it?" Jesse furrowed his brow at his ex wife before casting his eye at his two kids who were just a little in front of them.

"He called her a dyke Jess. I don't know where he even heard that but you don't understand how much it hurt me when he said that never mind Em."

"No way." He whispered incredulously. "Do you want me to talk to him about it?"

"I've already yelled at him for it so don't flip out at him just sit him down and explain to him that he can't go around saying that." Beca explained

"Got it." Co-parenting as a divorced couple at its best.

They were lead into a room and Cory was instructed to hop up onto the bed whilst his mom, dad and sister sat in the chairs beside him.

"Okay Cory, what happened here then?" The doctor asked as he began to examine the damage.

"I fell off my skateboard."

"Oh dear." The doctor said sympathetically as he pushed up his glasses and took a closer look. "You're definitely going to need stitches. I promise it won't hurt alright?"

Cory nodded.

Beca's phone vibrated in her pocket and she pulled it out, noticing she had a text message from Chloe. The redhead had texted her on the way over to the hospital so she could save her number.

[From: Chloe]

I hope everything is going okay :)

[Sent at: 17:37]

Jesse curiously glanced at his ex wife's phone from the side. "Since when has Chloe been back in town?" Jesse asked whilst the doctor and nurse were preparing Cory for his local anaesthetic.

Emily widened her eyes and watched the exchange between her parents.

"Since when have I asked you to read my texts?" Beca shot back.

"Right sorry." Jesse rolled his eyes and apologised in the most unapologetic tone.

"Guys." Emily said through gritted teeth, feeling a little embarrassed that her parents were starting one of their petty fights in the presence of company.

"Cory this may sting a little but it'll be over in seconds." The doctor warned as he lowered the needle down to the boy's wound.

Beca had slid her phone back into her pocket and offered her hand out to Cory who just gave her a 'really mom?' look. That all changed when the needle was injected into his cut though, he grabbed onto Beca's hand for dear life.

"I know you too well boy." Beca chuckled shaking off her hand once Cory had let go.

"Nothing beats the comfort of mom huh?" The nurse smiled.

* * *

Cory got stitched up okay and they got home at a decent time. Beca had just settled down on the couch when her phone buzzed with a text.

[From: Stacie]

I'm coming over. You need some post divorce girl talk.

[Sent at: 18:10]

Beca rolled her eyes but she had to laugh, typical Stacie...

* * *

 **Enter Stacie to get Beca's divorced little ass back out there!**

 **Hoping to kick up the Bechloe soon!**

 **I've got a little writers block for Hold on to Sixteen but I'll try and get an update done soon.**


	5. Eighteen

**Hello guys!**

 **Here is the latest chapter! And as promised, Bechloe kicks it up a gear! I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

 **True Love Always Finds a Way - Chapter 5: Eighteen**

"So how are you feeling?" Just as promised, Stacie came over to have her 'post divorce girl talk' with Beca. Stacie has been one of Beca's friends for as long as she can remember, they were almost like sisters, Stacie was even the godmother to all of Beca's kids.

"Lonely…" Beca sighed as she looked down at the coffee in her mug.

"Dude you have at least 2 kids running around all the time." Stacie scoffed, taking a sip of her coffee.

"It's not that. Don't get me wrong I love them to death and I'd do anything to spend time with them it's just I miss going to bed with someone at night. I just feel lost and vulnerable because it seems like I don't have someone who's got my back every second of every day. Jesse was my rock and I miss him so fucking much." Beca said genuinely, looking up to Stacie with sad eyes.

What the two women didn't realise was that Emily was sitting on the stairs, listening to their conversation. The teenager brought out her phone and texted her brother.

[To: Owen]

Mom and Stacie are talking about dad…

[Sent at: 18:40]

Emily set her phone beside her as she listened in some more.

"It's understandable Bec. I mean you guys were together for years, of course it's gonna feel weird but you'll get used to it." Stacie assured.

"I don't want to get used to being alone though Stace…" Beca sighed.

The 17 year old's phone vibrated beside her and she picked it up to read the reply Owen had sent her.

[From: Owen]

Really? What are they saying?

[Sent at: 18:42]

She quickly replied.

[To: Owen]

Mom was saying how she's really lonely and she misses dad so fucking much

[Sent at: 18:43]

"Plus I haven't had sex in months." Emily's eyes widened as she unfortunately caught a specific part of her mother's conversation. She picked up her phone again and sent another quick text to Owen.

[To: Owen]

SHE'S TALKING ABOUT SEX NOW. ABORT MISSION ABORT MISSION!

[Sent at: 18:43]

She quickly disappeared up to her bedroom, not prepared to hear her mom talk about sex. Hearing her talk about the subject wasn't the worst thing Emily had experienced, she always seemed to be the unfortunate one to walk in on her parents going at it multiple times.

"There's nothing stopping you going out and having some fun, Beca." Stacie said with a smirk. "I know a few guys who could help you out - Wait are you looking for gay sex or straight sex?" She quickly added, looking deep in thought.

Beca just looked at her with a straight face. "Stacie…" She sighed.

"Fine, buy a vibrator." Stacie shrugged with a laugh and Beca slapped her on the arm. "Well what else do you want me to say?" The taller woman asked with a laugh.

The was a moment of silence before Beca sighed in frustration. "I want...ugh. I want to have sex with Jesse…" She scrunched up her face as she awaited her best friend's reaction.

"No. No way. I'm not letting that happen." Stacie replied immediately, shaking her head. "If you do that, shit will end up getting complicated and guaranteed you'll get knocked up. You and Jesse's track record ain't that great if you look back and count your kids. You need to get Jesse out of your system." She explained and Beca rolled her eyes.

"What if it was just for one night? No strings attached. It could be our bonus night!" Beca suggested almost pleadingly. She must be very sexually frustrated if she's suggesting fucking her ex husband.

"As your best friend and your wing woman, I can't let you do that. Beca he's your ex husband, the father of your kids. This could turn into something really complicated. Why can't you go fuck some random dude just to relieve a little sexual tension and then just move on with your life?" Stacie laughed, mostly because she couldn't believe Beca was even suggesting sleeping with Jesse.

"I've only had sex with 2 different people in my life, I don't how to do one night stands." Beca whined, running her hand down her face.

"Wait who was the - Oh yeah...Chloe." Stacie furrowed her brow before she remembered that Chloe was the one that Beca lost her virginity to as a teenager. "If Chloe was back, would you do it with her?" Stacie meant the question to be taken as a joke.

"Chloe is back."

"Wait what? No way!" Stacie sat up and looked at the shorter woman incredulously.

"Yeah she's a new music teachers at the school." Beca shrugged, she was slowly getting used to Chloe being around. It didn't feel as awkward anymore.

"She could be your one night stand!" No 'how is she doing?' or 'when did she come back?' Nope that wasn't Stacie's style.

"Yeah 'oh hey Chloe, I haven't seen you in 20 years, have sex with me.' Cause that's totally gonna happen, you asshole!"

"Emily's 18th party is next week, invite Chloe, get her drunk, I'll take the kids for the night, you invite her back here and that's where you get it on." Stacie looked awfully proud of herself.

"Ugh Stacie, I don't know. Chloe and I have so much history and it's just complicated…" Beca sighed heavily.

"Who better can take your mind off your ex husband than your ex girlfriend?...Wow I'd never thought that sentence could ever come out of someone's mouth." Stacie continued. "Just think about it…" She winked.

* * *

Beca and Jesse booked out a hall for Emily's birthday so they could host a big family party for her 18th. It was a surprise party though so as far as Emily knew, her parents were currently driving her to a restaurant for a nice meal. Yes, Beca and Jesse were in the car together without any arguments. Emily literally thought she was just going out for a meal, just her and her parents, no siblings.

It was pretty dark outside now that it was winter so Emily couldn't really gather her surroundings as she looked out the car window. "Guys where even are we?" She asked.

"Somewhere special." Was all Beca said with a smirk and Jesse just chuckled.

"Why are Owen, Cory and Lexi not with us?" The entire time, Emily had been asking questions.

"We just wanted to have dinner with our little girl on her birthday. Just the 3 of us." Jesse looked at his daughter in the rearview mirror and smiled.

"You guys are acting weird." Emily scoffed with a laugh.

"What do you mean we're acting weird?" Beca chuckled in confusion.

"You guys...You've managed to be nice to each other for an entire car journey." Emily explained.

"Em, mom and I don't hate each other. We don't have time to be mad at each other, we've got you guys to worry about." Jesse laughed.

"Exactly." Beca added.

Emily couldn't help but smile. Although it did suck that her parents no longer lived together, she was getting used to the idea and just wanted both of them to be happy.

"Okay we're here!" Jesse announced, pulling up to the curb.

"Again, where the hell are we?" Emily asked, looking out the window as she unclipped her seat belt, only to be met with a building that had no signs on it or around it. "Is this how I die?" She deadpanned as she climbed out.

"Yes." Beca joked, quickly covering her daughter's eyes as soon as she closed the car door.

"Woah what's going on now?" The teenager asked.

Neither parent answered her, Beca kept her hands over Emily's eyes while Jesse grabbed one of her hands and began to lead her around the back of the building.

"Guys?" Emily asked. Beca and Jesse still didn't answer as they stopped in the middle of the parking lot.

The teenager heard a car horn and Beca removed her hands.

"Oh my god!" Emily's hand flew to her mouth as she saw Owen step out of a brand new red and black Mini Cooper Sport with a bow on the hood. She slowly walked up to it and grabbed the little note that was attached to the bow and read it aloud. "To Emily, happy 18th birthday, lots of love, mom and dad." The 18 year old could tell that it was her mother's handwriting, now she loved her parents to death but the both of them had god awful handwriting. "Thank you guys so much! This is insane!" She threw her arms around both her parents and hugged them tightly.

"Happy birthday." Beca and Jesse said in unison as they broke away from the hug. "Your first year of insurance is all paid off for you." Jesse added.

"Oh my god, thank you." She squealed before spinning around to see her car again.

"Here you go." Owen smiled as he stepped towards her, placing the keys in her hand. "And happy birthday." He pulled out a small gift bag and handed it to her.

She opened it up and there was a small box inside which obviously was holding a piece of jewellery. Inside was a silver heart shaped locket and a smile grew on Emily's face. "It's beautiful." She whispered and she popped open the locket. Inside were 2 photos, on one side it was a picture of her and Owen when there were only little and on the other was a recent picture of them. "Aww this is so cute." She cooed, pulling her brother in for a hug.

"I'm surprised mom and dad managed to get us to stop fighting for this picture." Owen chuckled as he pointed to the one of them when they were younger.

"It certainly was a task." Beca piped up as her and Jesse walked towards them. "Are you gonna come inside?" She smiled.

"You guys aren't taking me out for dinner are you?" Emily smirked as she narrowed her eyes. Owen was stood behind her, moving her hair out the way to put her necklace on for her.

"Not quite." Jesse winked.

Beca pulled out a pretty big badge out of her bag which had 18 on it and laughed. "You're not going anywhere else till this is on you, kid."

"Oh for god sake." Emily laughed as she allowed her mother to attach the badge to her dress.

* * *

Once she was all ready, Jesse, Beca and Owen led Emily inside the building only to be met with another set of double doors.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled as soon as the doors opened.

Emily was taken aback, she had just walked into a hall full of friends and family, like damn there was so many people!

"Emily!" Alexis was the first to run up to her sister.

"Lexi!" Emily matched her little sister's excitement and hoisted her up onto her hip.

"Happy birthday!" The 6 year old exclaimed.

"Thank you sweetheart."

Beca looked over at Chloe (yes she had invited the redhead) who was busy talking to Stacie. "Can you set up the microphones? I'm just going to go see Stacie." She whispered into her ex husband's ear.

"Yeah, sure." Jesse said before heading off.

Beca approached Stacie and Chloe who already had drinks in their hands. "Hey." She greeted.

"Hey." They returned.

"I see Stacie found you." Beca chuckled.

"Yeah we were just catching up." Chloe smiled at the taller brunette who nodded.

"Anyway, I'll leave you two to it. I'm gonna go give my girl her gift." Stacie announced before disappearing off to see Emily.

"I feel kinda out of place." Chloe admitted.

"You shouldn't. There's plenty of people here that know you...They just haven't seen you in a while." Beca assured with a smile. "Have you spoke with my dad and Sheila yet?"

"No, just Stacie."

"Come with me then." Beca smiled softly and placed her hand on the small of Chloe's back, putting her at ease a little as she walked over to her parents. "Dad, Sheila, you remember Chloe right?"

"Oh wow Chloe! It's been years!" Sheila exclaimed.

"Of course we remember her, how could we forget?" John chuckled. "How are you doing after all these years?"

"Good." Chloe replied simply.

* * *

Jesse was across the room, setting the microphone stands up, he looked up for a second and noticed that Beca had her arm around Chloe. Now when they were all teenagers, they were all the best of friends but when Chloe broke Beca's heart, he hasn't been able to forgive the redhead since. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous that Beca had her arm around Chloe like that.

"Beca!" He called across the hall and the brunette turned around. He motioned with his hand for her to come to him and she said something to Chloe before making her way over.

"What's up?" She asked innocently.

"These are all set up." He said as he placed the two microphones in the stands. He had to keep her away from Chloe tonight, he couldn't bare seeing his wife - sorry ex wife hurt again.

"Cool. You ready?" She stepped behind one of the microphones and Jesse stood behind the other. It was their daughter's 18th birthday, of course they had to say a few words.

"Hey can we get everyone's attention please?" Jesse spoke into the microphone and everyone silenced and turned their attention to them.

"Yeah first we just want to thank everyone for coming out tonight, you seem to have made the birthday girl ecstatic." Beca laughed, motioning to Emily.

"December 11th 1997...18 years ago today. Wow..." Jesse began, smiling at his daughter.

"That makes me feel old as hell!" Beca said and everyone laughed. "Em, I can't believe how fast you've grown. It feels like it was just yesterday when you were waking me up by screaming bloody murder in the middle of the night because you needed fed."

"I remember you were little, you'd cling on to my legs and cry because you didn't want daddy to go to work." Jesse chuckled.

"You were definitely daddy's little girl." Beca smiled at Emily and then to Jesse. "Everytime I'd tell you not to do something, you'd run to him and persuade him to let you do it. Pissed me off at the time but I can't help but look back and laugh now." The woman chuckled and Emily just shook her head with a laugh. "We've had our fair share of fights Em, probably the worst being when I was trying to teach you to drive. Let's not get into detail with that one…" Beca cringed and the crowd laughed. "But there wasn't a second where we stopped loving you."

"There definitely wasn't." Jesse emphasised. "We love you so much Emily and we hope you have an amazing night, sweetheart."

"Happy birthday Em." Beca finished and everyone clapped. "Owen wants to say a few words too." She said before stepping to the side so her son could take over, he grabbed the microphone out the stand and smiled at his sister.

"I haven't got that much to say, it's more something I've got to show you." He smirked and Emily's smile dropped. "Okay growing up with Emily was tough, she terrorised me." He began and everyone laughed.

"Hardly!" Emily called back.

"Oh you'll see." Owen warned before he started walking back and forward as he spoke confidently into the microphone. "You see, we both fought a lot, as brother and sisters do but Emily always seemed to have this reflex that managed to win her every fight. Let's just say, I'll be surprised if I can have kids of my own one day." Once again the crowd laughed and the lights went out, the projecter came on, projecting a video up on the wall.

The video started and Emily couldn't help but laugh, her brother had literally put together a compilation video of all the times she had accidentally (okay some weren't accidental) hit him in the crotch. In some of the clips you could hear Jesse and Beca scolding Emily from behind the camera (most of these videos had started off as a cute moment the parents wanted to capture but then it always turned into some UFC shit.)

The final clip was when Emily burst out laughed because it had happened recently (like a few months ago.) She couldn't remember why but Cory had walked into the kitchen videoing his phone whilst her and Owen were play wrestling with each other.

"Ow!" Owen called out on the video as Emily accidently elbowed him in the crotch, making him drop to the floor.

"Oh shit I'm sorry!" Emily laughed as she covered her mouth, looking down at her brother.

The video cut to black and the lights came back on. "I've suffered 18 years of that!" Owen exclaimed. "But to be honest, I wouldn't have had it any other way. We've made some good memories Em, and here's to many more. Happy birthday."

Everyone clapped and cheered for Emily and Owen went over to give her a big bear hug. The music had finally started. It was finally party time.

* * *

Chloe had finally loosened up a bit after she had a few drinks in her. Beca and her were sitting at a table laughing and talking away. "I can't believe you have 4 kids." Chloe shook her head with a laugh, yeah you could say she was a little tipsy. "Couldn't keep your legs closed, huh Mitchell?" The redhead giggled. Mitchell. Damn Beca kinda missed being a Mitchell.

Beca playfully smacked her on the arm and took a drink of her vodka and coke. Jesse wasn't drinking tonight so he said to Beca if he wanted him to keep all the kids at his tonight if she gets a little drunk then that's cool.

"Is Jesse good in bed?" Chloe asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yeah." Beca shrugged. Any other time, she would've gotten a little upset talking about her past sex life with Jesse but since she had some alcohol in her, she didn't mind so much. "You gave better head though." She winked. Alcohol word vomit at its best.

"I know." Chloe said, cocky as ever.

"Mommy?" Beca turned to her side to see her 6 year old daughter tapping her.

"Yes, baby girl?" Beca asked, pulling Alexis up onto her lap.

"Who's that?" Alexis asked, pointing at Chloe.

"Lexi, this is mommy's friend Chloe. Chloe this is my little Alexis." Beca introduced the two and Lexi smiled at Chloe.

"Hi Chloe!"

"Hello sweetheart, you're adorable. You look just like your mommy." Chloe cooed, reaching forward to stroke the little girl's hair.

"Why don't you go find daddy and I'll come see you later okay?" Beca suggested, kissing Alexis on the head.

"Okay." The little girl agreed, hopping down from Beca's lap before running off.

"She's so cute." Chloe softly smiled before downing the rest of her drink. "My round." She announced as she pulled out her purse to head to the bar.

* * *

"Mom and dad will kill me." Emily said as she stared at the 3 shot glasses in front of her.

"Fuck your mom and dad." Stacie replied with a laugh.

"You're taking the blame then." Emily scoffed as she picked up one of the glasses.

Stacie had bought them shots. Yes she had bought her 18 year old goddaughter shots.

"Fine." Stacie shrugged. "Cheers." She held her glass up.

"Cheers." Emily echoed, clinking their glasses together before they both downed the 3 shots each.

Oh Stacie was so dead.

* * *

Quite some time had past. Beca and Chloe were getting more and more drunk together, as was Emily. Stacie didn't realise the alcohol would go that quickly to the teenagers head.

"Daddyyyyy." Emily ran up behind Jesse and wrapped her arms around him.

"Woah!" Jesse was almost taken off his feet. Then it hit him. "Emily have you been drinking?" He spun around to face his daughter.

"Me?! Noooo. You know I'd never do that daddy!" The girl slurred, unable to even stand up straight. Stacie had just kept buying her drinks, finding the girl hilarious when she was drunk.

"Emily, who gave you the alcohol?" Jesse asked sternly, having to support his daughter from swaying around.

The teenager just raised her finger to her lips aimlessly.

"Emily." Jesse sighed. He was the one that was gonna have to take her home tonight too.

Before her father said anything else, she went to find her mother who was on the dance floor with Chloe. "I love you soooooo much mommy!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her mom's waist from behind.

"I love you too baby girl!" Beca slurred back, not even realising her daughter was drunk since she was too drunk herself.

"You two would be cute together!" Emily yelled over the music, connecting Chloe and Beca's hands together.

Chloe giggled drunkenly as Beca pulled her closer so their faces were just inches apart.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Emily chanted which unfortunately grabbed Jesse's attention metres away.

Chloe grabbed Beca by the face and kissed her roughly and messily and Emily pulled her phone out.

Jesse was frozen in the spot. Watching his ex wife make out with her ex girlfriend whilst his own daughter began to film it killed him inside.

The two woman pulled apart with a laugh and a little stumble. "Your face tastes awesome!" Beca exclaimed, running her finger along Chloe's bottom lip.

"Owen." Jesse grabbed his son from the side. "Take your mom somewhere."

"Where?" The boy asked, confused.

"Anywhere away from Chloe." He said through gritted teeth.

"Hey mom, fancy another drink?" Owen asked, looping his arm through his mother's.

"Yeah!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Hey Emily, Stacie's looking for you." Jesse lied.

"Oooh!" Emily disappeared off to find her godmother which meant that Chloe was left with Jesse.

"Long time no see, buddy! You haven't spoke to me for the whole party!" The redhead slurred, prodding him in the chest.

"Chloe listen to me carefully. You've already hurt Beca once, I don't want you doing it again. So why don't you do you and I a favour and stay away from my wife." He said as calmly as he could.

"Ex wife." Chloe corrected, making a letter 'X' with her fingers, finding it hilarious.

Jesse figured it was hopeless to get through to the woman so he just walked off to find his own parents.

Chloe went off to do exactly the opposite of what Jesse had just told her. To find Beca.

"Meet me in the bathroom in 2 minutes." The redhead whispered into Beca's ear before going off to the bathroom.

* * *

Beca did just as she was told and met Chloe in the bathroom, as soon as she walked in, Chloe grabbed her by the waist and reconnected their lips. The redhead pushed her against the counter with all the sinks before lifting her up onto it.

"God you're hot." Beca mumbled against the other woman's lips.

Although they were both drunk, deep down, all these feelings and memories were resurfacing for both of them.

The brunette bit down gently on the redhead's bottom lip and pulled back making Chloe moan softly. Beca then began nibbling at her ex's neck, Chloe's fingers digging into Beca's hips.

"Come home with me." Chloe gasped.

"Sureee." Beca slurred before kissing Chloe again, slipping her tongue into the redhead's mouth.

* * *

Beca kicked Chloe's bedroom door shut being her before kicking her heels off. The redhead reached behind Beca and pulled the zip of her dress down.

They both quickly rid their clothes and climbed onto the bed. Chloe flipped them so she was on top and kissed Beca roughly beneath her and began grinding down into her.

"Chloe…" Beca moaned. God it had been a long time since she did that.

The redhead moved swiftly to Beca's neck, kissing her way up before she took her ear lobe between her teeth. Using one hand to steady herself, she rid Beca of her bra with the other. She sat up, straddling Beca's waist. "For a girl who's had so many kids, you've still got a banging body." She slurred with a crooked smile.

"Thank-Oh shit." Chloe didn't waste any time before her tongue started to go to town on Beca's boobs. "Chloe I haven't had sex in months...You gotta...You gotta hurry up. Just fuck me." Her mind was still a little cloudy from alcohol but she roughly knew what was going on.

"You've always been soooo pushy, Mitchell!" Chloe sat up with a giggle before she pulled the brunette's underwear down. "Oh wow, you're so wet already…"

Beca moaned as Chloe touched her for the first time in over 20 years and god it felt good. "Fuck Chloe…" The brunette's choked out as Chloe carelessly thrust two fingers inside her before she reconnected their lips. "Faster…" Beca whimpered almost immediately. She hadn't had sex in months, sue her.

Chloe bit down on her lip and Beca moaned even louder as her fingers quickened. The redhead moved down the brunette's body, still keeping her fingers moving before her head was settled between her thighs.

"Holy fucking shit!" Beca cried out as her ex began tonguing her clit. Yeah, Beca was always one to be very vocal in bed, she had tried to quieten down when her kids were in the house but sometimes she couldn't help it. Jesse usually made her bite down into a pillow of they were having sex in the middle of the night when the kids were home.

Chloe moaned against her, the vibrations stimulating all the tiny nerve ends in her clit making her moan loudly. "F-fuck Chloe, I'm close…" Yeah it was quick but 1. Beca was sexually deprived and 2. Chloe had always been awesome in bed, especially at giving head.

Chloe's fingers went even faster, bringing Beca closer and closer to climax as her bother writhed relentlessly against Chloe. "Ohmygod, Ohmygod…" She moaned, her fingers digging into the bed sheets beside her. "Shit Chloe - Oh fuck!" Her orgasm hit her out of nowhere and Chloe helped her ride out her high. Damn she needed that, even if it was in an alcoholic haze.

Chloe sat up and wiped her mouth, breathing heavily. She smiled lazily down at the brunette who's chest was heaving as she caught her breath.

"Your turn." The brunette smirked before flipping them over so she was on top.

Was this a brilliant idea or a horrible mistake? How will both women feel once they wake up from this alcohol induced incident.

* * *

 **Oh shiiiiiit! Well bechloe did kick it up a gear, probably the wrong gear. Actually I'm pretty sure they just stalled the fucking car.**

 **How do you think will they both react in the morning?!**


	6. Walk of Shame

**Okay so in the last chapter we all know Beca and Chloe had sex...is the morning after really that simple though? Especially is Beca remembers how Chloe cut her off when she moved away? Drama, drama, drama...**

 **Anyway here is the new chapter and I hope you all enjoy! Tell me what you thought :)**

* * *

 **True Love Always Finds a Way - Chapter 6: Walk of Shame**

Beca woke up in an unfamiliar bed the next morning. She rubbed her eyes, allowing them to adjust to the light before looking around. "Oh shit." She whispered to herself as she moved her leg underneath the duvet, realising she wasn't alone. She was scared to look to see who it was. Events from last night began to make their way back into the brunette's mind. She definitely had sex, she could remember that much but she couldn't quite remember who yet. Beca had to do it, she had to just look and get it over and done with. She kinda expected it to be Jesse after her talk with Stacie last week, maybe they got drunk, accidently had sex and can now move on with their lives. "Fuck, fuck, fuck…" It wasn't Jesse…

* * *

Emily woke up that morning with a loud groan. Her head was pounding and she felt like she could vomit any second. She made a mental note to kill her godmother after allowing her to drink. Suddenly a wave of nausea hit her and before she could even get out of bed, she threw up all over the floor. "Oh god…" Her head was hung over the side of the bed and she was pretty sure she could die. Luckily they had laminate flooring or Jesse would probably kill her himself. The brunette took all the energy she could muster and rolled over in her bed, banging her fist on the wall to awaken Owen or Cory.

Owen was the one to appear, already dressed. It was already 11:30 am, Emily just didn't realise it. "Dude!" He almost walked straight back out after noticing the pool of vomit on the floor.

"Get dad…" Was all Emily said as she buried her face into her pillow.

Owen made his way downstairs, glad to get out of his sister's vomit ridden room. Everyone was in the livingroom, Cory was playing the Playstation and Jesse was sitting on the couch with Alexis on his lap as she played on her dad's iPad.

"Dad?" The 19 year old sat down on the couch between his brother and father.

"Yeah? Sleeping beauty awake yet?" He chuckled. He couldn't exactly stay pissed off at his daughter for drinking, he was just glad it was around him and Beca rather than somewhere were they couldn't help her if she needed it.

"Sleeping beauty puked all over your floor." Owen laughed.

"You're joking." Jesse asked with a straight face and Owen shook his head. "Jesus Christ Emily…" He sighed, sitting Lexi on the couch before he stood up. "This girl will be the death of me…" He playfully rolled his eyes before going off to the kitchen.

* * *

"Emily." Jesse entered her room with two buckets, one full of soapy water to clean up the mess and the other was for her to throw up into.

"Are you mad at me?" Emily asked in a small voice, her face still buried in her pillow. The way she spoke reminded Jesse of her when she was a little girl and how she'd manage to melt Jesse's heart to get out of trouble.

"Of course not." Jesse chuckled as he set the two buckets down at his feet.

She suddenly sat up like a bolt. "Dad can you pass-"

Jesse held the empty bucket for her as she vomited into it. "You're alright." He reassured, rubbing her back as she wretched uncontrollably. To be parents, you have to have a strong stomach, Jesse and Beca definitely realised that one day 16 years ago.

* * *

*Flashback*

December 1999. Back when Jesse and Beca were just a newlywed couple with only two children. 3 year old Owen and 2 year old Emily.

Jesse was rudely awoken by the sound of his children crying in the room beside him. "Beca." He whispered to his wife but she didn't stir so he decided to go through himself.

"Da-addy." Emily cried as soon as she saw her father. She was in her bed, obviously upset and distressed by the fact she had thrown up on herself.

"Aw baby girl." He soothed as he walked towards her before he noticed that Owen was in the exact same situation. Now this isn't a one man job. "I'm gonna go get mommy okay? Daddy will be back in a second." He walked back to his and Beca's bedroom and walked around to his wife's side of the bed. "Baby, you need to wake up." He shook her arm and she slowly opened her eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked in a groggy voice.

"The kids have thrown up." He said and she sat up.

"Both of them?" The woman asked, swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"Yeah." Both parents went through to their kids' bedroom.

"We should get them changed, take them through to our room and I'll strip their beds." Beca laid out the game plan and Jesse agreed.

Beca went to Owen and Jesse went to Emily. "She's running a temperature." Jesse said as he lifted his daughter out of her bed, feeling her forehead before taking her PJs off of her.

Beca placed the back of her hand on her son's head, he was also burning up. "I'm guessing it's the stomach flu." Beca said as she got Owen changed into a clean set of pyjamas before kissing him on the forehead, wiping his tears away. "You're alright honey, mommy's here." She reassured and he calmed down a little.

"Come on, princess." Jesse lifted Emily up who was still crying and carried her through to his and Beca's bedroom.

"Let's go through to mommy and daddy's bed." Beca stood up and held her hand out to Owen but he just started sobbing again.

"Up." Was all he said, holding his arms out. It was like he was a little baby again. Beca gave in though because after all he was ill, she hoisted him up onto her hip and carried him through, sitting him on the bed next to Emily.

"Right, I'll go strip their beds. I'll bring the medicine up with me." Beca told her husband before disappearing to do just that. She gathered the duvet covers and sheets plus the nightwear that had been thrown up on and took them all downstairs to the washing machine. She switched the washer on before going into the bathroom to get the medicine for the kids.

"Beca! We didn't think this through!" Her husband called from upstairs.

Beca furrowed her brow and made her way back upstairs, feeling like she had ran a marathon already. "What's wrong?" She walked back into her bedroom to find that both of them had thrown up yet again, this time on her and Jesse's bed. "Fuck." She cursed, running her hand through her hair. Wow this was hard work. When one kid caught an illness, the other one would always get it too, it was a nightmare. "Just take our duvet off." She finally decided, realising that the duvet was the only thing they managed to throw up on.

Jesse moved both the (now crying again) kids and took the duvet off, stripping the cover off it to take downstairs. "I'll bring two basins up with me." He sighed before leaving the room. Both him and his wife were tired, he knew Beca was ready to crack up and he had to keep calm for her.

"Shhh." Beca tried to soothe both her kids as she climbed onto the bed in front of them. She opened the bottle of medicine and poured some onto a spoon, holding it out to Owen first. He took it without a problem. Next was Emily, not such an easy task. "Come on baby, you have to take it to make you feel better."

She just cried harder, trying to push her mother's hand away.

"Emily, look at mommy." Beca said softly and the little girl did, she still didn't stop crying though. "You need to take it sweetheart."

"No!" She screamed and Beca cringed, covering her face with her hand. This was going to be a long night.

"Woah what's going on?" Jesse returned with the two basins, obviously hearing his daughter's shriek.

"Here. She won't take it from me." Beca surrendered, handing her husband the medicine. She took one of the basins and lay Owen down, placing it beside him.

"Emily, calm down baby." Jesse gave his daughter a hug and didn't let go until her body stopped shaking from tears. "The medicine is going to make you feel better okay? Take it for daddy?"

Reluctantly, the 2 year old allowed her father to put the spoon of medicine in her mouth.

"Mommy!" Owen cried as Beca sat up off the bed.

"What is it, baby?" She asked softly, leaning over to bed to her son.

He just cried. You always knew when Owen was sick because he normally wouldn't shut up. He could talk your ear off, that kid. Beca kinda got the message that he just wanted her comfort so she climbed into the bed and lay behind him, allowing him to cuddle into her.

"Shhh." Jesse soothed Emily has he lay down beside her, softly stroking her hair as she buried her face into his shirt. "You alright?" With his free hand he blindly reached to his side until he felt his wife and rubbed his hand up and down the side of her waist.

"Yeah." Beca sighed, covering his hand with her own. "We're totally gonna get sick aren't we?" She asked.

"Most likely." Jesse said quietly as he felt his eyelids drooping.

Their predictions were true as a few days later, the kids were shipped off to their grandparents as Beca and Jesse stayed in bed and threw their guts up for the next couple of days.

*End of flashback*

* * *

"Can you kill Stacie for me?" Emily asked as she pulled her head out of the bucket.

"Oh so that's who got you into this state?" Jesse asked in amusement as he got down on his knees to clean up the mess.

"Did mom see me drunk?" Emily cringed at the thought.

Jesse scoffed. "You were probably more sober than mom to be honest. You should probably give her a call at some point, I never saw her for the second half of the party." He was still kinda pissed at his ex wife for getting involved with Chloe in the middle of the party but there was nothing he can really do about it.

"I'll call her later, if she feels anything like I do, I'm sure she'd rather be left alone." The teenager groaned.

"Your mom doesn't get bad hangovers." Jesse chuckled knowingly.

"Lucky for some." Emily muttered.

"You need to get in the shower Em, you guys are going to grandma and grandpa's today." Jesse stood up once he had finished cleaning up the vomit and pulled the duvet away from his daughter.

"Ugghhhhhhhhhhh." She groaned loudly. "I don't wanna gooooo." She whined.

"Too bad, you're going. Now come on get up." He laughed.

"Carry me." She held out her arms and put on her best baby voice and puppy dog eyes.

"Piss off Emily." He laughed, playfully slapping her leg. He grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet instead. "You're about the height of me, there's no way I'm carrying you without crippling."

"God you're so old." Emily joked, playfully shoving her father before getting herself a clean set of clothes to wear. "Hey do you think Lexi will take mom's height or is mom just gonna be the tiniest in the family?" The girl laughed as she rummaged through her drawers.

"Hm, I think this might be the first kid that Beca will always be taller than. Lexi has always been really little for her age. You never know though." Jesse shrugged with a laugh. "Right little lady, get in the shower."

* * *

Beca was currently wandering around Chloe's bedroom silently as she tried to find her clothes, putting each article back on as she found it. Yes, Beca Swanson was going to have to do the walk of shame. "Shit!" She cursed as she bumped into the dresser and her heart stopped as Chloe rolled over. Luckily she stayed sleeping though. Wow, what the fuck had she gotten herself into?

* * *

When Emily got out the shower, she threw up again so Jesse offered to do her hair for her which reminded him of when she was a little girl. You see, Beca was the one that mostly did Emily's hair for her but of course there were times where Beca could so Jesse had to step up.

Emily was sitting on the bed holding the sick bucket in her hands and Jesse was sat behind her. He had blow dried her hair and was now currently straightening it for her.

"You know, you used to like me doing your hair when you were little." Jesse said as he carefully straightened his daughter's hair. "Apart from that one time you asked me to straighten it and I accidently burned your ear. Pretty sure your mom was gonna kill me that day."

"Oh my god, really?" Emily laughed.

"Yeah, she wouldn't stop shouting at me." He shook his head with a laugh. "I accidently laughed at her which made her even more pissed."

"Oh we all know not to laugh at mom when she's angry." The teenager said seriously.

"You got that right." He agreed. "It's hard to keep a straight face when she's yelling though." God he missed his wife. It just killed him last night when she kissed Chloe. Looks like Emily couldn't remember that.

Emily's phone started ringing beside them. "It's mom, can you answer it? I'm gonna be sick again." She rushed out before she wretched over the bucket.

Jesse set the straightener down, using one hand to rub his daughter's back and the other to answer the phone. "Beca it's me, your daughter can't exactly come to the phone right now because she was drinking last night."

"She was what?" Beca asked incredulously. "Ugh, I actually needed her to do me a favour." She quickly added, choosing to deal with the fact her underage daughter had been drinking later.

"What is it?" Jesse curiously asked.

"I need a ride."

"Why? Aren't you at home?" He asked with a furrowed brow.

"No, I have no fucking idea where I am Jesse. I'm on a street I have never been on in my life." He could hear the helplessness in her voice.

"What? Why?" He asked, getting up from Emily's bed, mouthing to his daughter that he'll be back before heading out into the hallway. "Beca?" Jesse asked when his ex wife wouldn't answer him. "Where did you go last night?" He had a rough idea in his head but he really didn't want it to be that.

"I went home with Chloe…" Jesse just silently shook his head. "Jess please don't go crazy, Stacie won't answer her phone and I really need to get home."

"Never thought you'd be the girl to do the walk of shame." Jesse said in disappointment.

"Please Jesse…" She pleaded.

"Fine. I'll pick you up. Text me the address." He muttered before hanging up, not even letting her say anything else.

Jesse shook his head and felt like punching a wall. Beca had spent the night with Chloe. Just great…

"What did she want?" Emily asked when he returned.

"Uh she just needs me to pick her up cause her car broke down." He lied. His kids didn't need to know their mother just had a one night stand and was currently doing the walk of shame. "Are you alright finishing your hair? I better leave and get her."

"Yeah I'll be fine."

"Alright, I'll see you when I get back." Jesse walked downstairs to let his other kids know he was leaving. "Guys, your mom's car broke down so I'm gonna go pick her up alright?"

"Mommy's coming over?" Alexis asked in excitement.

Jesse thought for a second. He was doing her and favour so he could rope her into doing one for him at the same time. Dropping Emily's car off for her. "Yes, honey. Mommy's coming."

Owen looked at his dad with a furrowed brow and Cory was too engrossed in his game to really pay attention.

Jesse just nodded at his eldest son to confirm.

* * *

Jesse made a trip to Beca's house (yes, he still had a key) on his travels before typing in the address she had texted him into his GPS. He had went to her house to pick her up a clean set of clothes for her to change into in the car.

"Oh wow…" Jesse tried not to laugh as he pulled up next to his ex wife. She looked like she had been dragged through a hedge backwards.

"Shut your mouth, Swanson." Beca said through gritted teeth as she swiftly climbed into the car.

"Here." He reached into the back seat and grabbed the clothes, placing them on Beca's lap.

"You went to my house?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "And went through my underwear drawer?" Her eyes widened at him once she noticed he also brought her a clean bra and panties.

"Stop freaking out, you're forgetting we were married for 16 years for Christ sake." He couldn't help but laugh at her overreacting. "Just get changed."

"At least turn around." She blurted out.

Jesse rolled his eyes. "Nothing I haven't seen before." He joked which earned him a punch in the shoulder.

"Quit being such a dick!"

He just shook his head, trying to stop himself from laughing as he finally turned his head out his window.

The woman reached underneath her dress and pulled her panties down, quickly replacing them with the clean ones. She reached behind her, trying to unzip her dress but failed miserably. "Fucking false nails." She cursed.

"Need a hand?" Jesse asked, still looking out his window.

"Fine…" She grumbled and turned slightly in her seat so that her back was too Jesse.

He pulled the zip down on her dress for her with ease. Wow 2 different people had gotten her out of her dress in the space of 12 hours…

"Can you unclip my bra too?" She hated to say it but she really wasn't in the mood to be fighting with her bra clip just now.

Jesse looked around to make sure no one was going to walk by and see his bare chested ex wife before popping her bra open for her.

She held it to her chest and told Jesse to turn around again before she could replace it with the clean one. The short brunette pulled the tshirt over her head with ease but then came the hard part. Trying to pull jeans on in the car. Both Jesse and Beca know the struggles from the times when they were still teenagers and would have sex in Jesse's car. She discarded her dress and threw it in the back seat along with the rest of her clothes before eventually pulling the jeans on.

"I brought these for your feet." Jesse reached behind him once again and handed Beca her white Converse.

"Thanks." Beca said, slipping her feet into them. Wow that was a task and a half and all she was doing was getting dressed.

"Would you mind if I dropped you off to pick Emily's car up and drop it off at my house?" Jesse asked as he started up the car and Beca pulled out her hair brush from her bag.

"Yeah sure." Beca said distractedly as she brushed through her hair, groaning at how much hairspray was in it last night.

"Can I ask you something?" Jesse asked seriously, putting his sunglasses on as the sun began to catch him right in the eye.

"What?" She asked, pulling her hair up into a messy bun.

"Why are you getting involved with her again? She's not good for you Beca." He didn't even want to say Chloe's name.

Beca rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious! And you know that too otherwise you'd still be in her house, cooking her pancakes to wake up to. She hurt you Beca, and I was the one to stay and pick up the pieces." He shook his head, tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

"I know! I fucked up, alright? I had sex with her and I know it was a huge mistake, you don't need to tell me that." Beca shot back. "In all honesty, I only did it to try and get over you…" She said quietly, hanging her head. "I guess I just miss you…" She admitted.

"Beca time is gonna do that, not sleeping with the first person you see. I miss you too but we both know that being apart is the best for our kids." He said softly, placing a hand on her thigh. "You're still my best friend and I don't want that to change. I still love you little weirdo."

"I love you too." It felt like a long time where she had said that and it felt good. She did love Jesse but she just couldn't be his wife. They could be friends and they still needed to look out for each other.

"I know you're not my wife anymore but I still care about you so just don't do anything you'll regret." He rubbed her thigh before taking his hand away.

"I already have." Beca muttered, shaking her head. "Why the fuck did I have to go and sleep with her?" She asked herself.

"It was a mistake. You guys can talk it out and move on. She seems to move on easily anyway." Jesse reassured, taking a little dig at Chloe at the same time.

"I'll deal with her tomorrow. Anyway, how are my babies?"

"Well one of our babies was drink last night." Jesse chuckled.

"Yeah you were saying...And why was that again?" She asked.

"Stacie. That's why."

"Ugh I'm gonna kill her." Beca shook her head, pulling out her phone to send a text to Stacie. Just as she was about to, Chloe started calling. "It's Chloe…"

"Are you gonna answer it?" He wondered, glancing over at her for a second.

Beca shook her head, memories of their "break up" quickly flooding back. She declined Chloe's call and started typing her text to Stacie.

"Anyway, I'm sure Emily will be glad if you kill Stacie." Jesse laughed. "She threw up all over the floor this morning."

"No way!" The woman gasped before laughing. "Dude do you remember that night her and Owen got the stomach flu at the same time and they wouldn't stop throwing up?"

"I was literally thinking about that earlier on." They both laughed at the memory.

Looks like old Jesse and Beca were back, they weren't together anymore but they still loved and cared about one another. Jesse just didn't want to see his ex wife get hurt by the same girl all over again, he was very protective over her ever since then.

* * *

 **Ooooooh! Jesse getting protective over his ex wife, he's allowed leave him be!**

 **Anyway how do you think the whole Beca and Chloe situation is gonna unfold?**

 **One question, do you think I should include flashbacks more often?**


	7. Apologies

**Hey guys! Here's an update for you all!**

 **Sorry it took a while, I had exams last week.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **True Love Always Finds a Way - Chapter 7: Apologies**

Monday morning came too fast for Beca's liking. Here she was sitting in her classroom, scrolling through her emails as she waited on the first bell ringing.

She kept thinking about Chloe. The redhead had been trying to get in touch with her all day yesterday but Beca refused to return any of her calls or texts.

Speaking of the devil.

"Seriously?" Was all Chloe said as she practically marched into the classroom, folding her arms across her chest.

"What?" Beca asked innocently.

"You're kidding right?" She was clearly pissed. Beca cringed before she stood up. "I've been trying to call you and text you all day yesterday and you haven't answered once."

"I didn't want you to get the wrong idea." Beca tried.

"Beca, we had sex-"

"Shhh!" The brunette hissed as she watched students walk past her classroom. Luckily the door was closed but still. "I'm not looking for anything more from you." She said seriously.

"The least you could've done was wait till I woke up in the morning instead of just running off and cutting me off completely!" Chloe protested.

"Oh I guess you know how it feels now." Beca shot back, she was no pushover, she wasn't just gonna sit back and take it. "Maybe Jesse was right about you."

"It's not Jesse's fucking place to say anything about me." Chloe said through gritted teeth.

"Oh I think it is when he was the one to pick up the pieces when you fucking left me." Beca snapped.

"Oh my god will you ever let that go?"

* * *

*Flashback*

1994.

"Beca, they'll be busy unpacking. She'll call you, don't worry." John rolled his eyes. His 17 year old daughter had been sitting by the phone ever since she got back from seeing Chloe off at the airport.

"I told her to call me when they got to the house." Beca said.

John felt bad on his daughter, she had been down ever since she came home. The thing is, her and Chloe had agreed to take a break from their relationship but they still wanted to stay in touch and remain friends.

"She'll won't let you down, Beca." Jesse reassured. He didn't turn to face her though because he was too busy playing the Super Nintendo beside her. Beca was pretty sure the only reason Jesse came over was to play that stupid console.

The phone suddenly rang and Beca immediately picked it up. "Hello?"

"Beca honey, is your dad there?"

Beca sighed. "Yeah." She pulled the phone away from her ear and held it out to her father. "Dad, it's grandma."

John took the phone from his daughter before holding it to his ear.

"Don't worry about it. She's probably just busy unpacking like your dad said." Jesse paused his game and turned to the girl whose face was tripping her. He placed his hand on her thigh which made her look down. "She loves you, she's not gonna blow you off."

She did blow her off though…

Chloe's dad was the one to call later that day and when Beca asked to talk to Chloe, he just made up some lame excuse. The brunette continued to call everyday until the redhead finally did pick up.

"Beca, you need to stop calling…" She said seriously and Beca's face fell.

"What? Why?" Beca asked.

"Just...Don't okay?"

"No, I need an explanation. Chloe what's going on? I thought we were going to make this work?" She asked helplessly.

"I'm sorry Beca. I can't do this." That's when the line went dead and Beca's heart broke. She had never heard from the redhead until 21 years later…

*End of Flashback*

* * *

"How can I let that go? That was the shittiest day of my life. You just gave up." Beca shot back.

"I didn't want to keep leading you on, making you believe like it could've worked." Chloe said defensively.

"Maybe it could've." Beca shrugged, her voice lowering back to normal volume.

"I guess we'll never know…" Chloe said quietly.

And awkward silence fell over them and neither woman made eye contact. Thankfully the bell rang so they no longer had to stand there silently.

"I need to get to my class." Chloe said quickly before swiftly leaving. Oh how awkward.

That conversation did leave the two women thinking about each other though. Whether that was a good thing or not, they both didn't know yet.

* * *

It was only second period when Beca unexpectedly got a call from Alexis' school. She excused herself from her senior class before stepping out into the hallway.

"Hello?" She finally answered her phone.

"Is this Mrs Swanson?" The woman on the line asked.

"Yes."

"Would you be able to come take Alexis home? She's in the nurse's office just now and she's not feeling too well." The woman explained.

"Yeah, of course. I'm going to call my husband and see if he can come, if not I'll just leave work." Beca replied, automatically referring to Jesse as her husband out of force of habit. "Let her know one of us will be there soon."

"Okay, thank you Mrs Swanson." When Beca hung up, she began scrolling through her contacts until she found Jesse.

She had already pressed call before she realised that he was working today. You see Jesse's a police officer, which does mean he has some shitty hours but when they were together, Beca didn't mind so much because he did look hot in his uniform. The brunette hung up, realising it was useless trying to call him, he had his phone on him but it was on silent.

* * *

When Beca arrived at the elementary school, she went straight to the nurse's office to find her daughter sitting there, looking pale and drained.

"Hey little miss. How you feeling?" The sound of her mother's voice made the little girl look up, her eyes lighting up slightly at the sight of the woman.

"Mommy." Lexi practically whined as she stood up, walking towards her mother before wrapping her arms around her. The 6 year old coughed loudly, it sounded like she had a pretty bad chesty cough.

"She said she's got a sore throat and a sore head, right Alexis?" The nurse said sympathetically.

"Mhm." The little girl hummed before looking up at her mother with her puppy dog eyes, holding her arms up.

"There will be one day when mommy can't do this anymore." Beca chuckled as she lifted the girl up. Luckily Lexi was pretty small for her age, she always had been, kinda like how Beca was when she was a kid.

The nurse chuckled at the exchange. "I guess I better let you get home and get some rest."

"Yeah, that's exactly what we're gonna do, right honey?" Beca said as she stroked her daughter's hair as the said girl rested her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Don't you have to go back to work?" Alexis asked sadly as she began to play with Beca's hair.

"No, I asked to leave early because you were sick. You come first little lady." Beca chuckled, gently poking her daughter in the stomach, making her smile a little. She turned to the nurse. "Anyway, we better head home. Thanks for everything. Lexi what do you say to the nice nurse for looking after you?"

"Thanks." The little girl said quietly.

"You're welcome." The nurse smiled and Beca set off on her way to take Alexis home.

* * *

When they got home Alexis got changed into her pyjamas before Beca asked her to come into the bathroom to get some medicine.

As soon as the 6 year old wandered into the bathroom, coughing a few times as she did so, Beca kissed the top of her head. She was beginning to run a fever. The woman began searching through the medicine cabinet when Alexis whined from behind her.

"Mommy, I feel sick." Her voice trembled, clearly on the verge of tears.

Beca quickly turned around to see Lexi's bottom lip quivering as all the colour from her face drained. "Alright, come here baby." She guided the little brunette over to the toilet, and held her hair back.

"I don't wanna throw up, mommy." She cried as she grasped onto the seat, staring down at the toilet water.

"I know baby but you'll feel better after." Beca said softly as she began to rub her daughter's back. It was only a matter of seconds before the girl was bringing up whatever she had for breakfast that morning.

Unlike Emily and Owen, Cory and Alexis have always told Beca and Jesse when they were about to throw up. The two older ones never gave their parents any warning when they were growing up, they just vomited everywhere.

Once the 6 year old had finally emptied her stomach she lifted her head out the toilet and instantly began to cry, her body shaking.

Beca dampened a washcloth and wiped her daughter's face before pulling her in for a hug, rubbing her back soothingly. "It's okay Lexi." She reassured her sobbing 6 year old. "You're like your big sister. She always cried after she threw up. How about we go downstairs, take your temperature, give you some medicine and then we can cuddle on the couch?" Beca suggested, pulling away so she could wipe Lexi's eyes. "Does that sound good."

"Mhm." Alexis hummed weakly, rubbing her eye.

Beca got her daughter settled on the couch with her blanket, a bucket sitting next to her as a precaution. "Open up." The woman said as she took a seat on the edge of the couch beside Alexis, holding out the thermometer.

The 6 year old reluctantly opened her mouth and allowed her mother to place the thermometer under her tongue before she closed her mouth again.

"I'll ask grandpa to come round tomorrow so you can take the day off school." Beca said as she sweeped Lexi's hair away from her sweaty forehead. When the thermometer beeped, Beca removed it and checked the reading. 101.8 degrees. "You're running quite a fever there Lexi." She tried to keep most of her concern hidden from the girl, not wanting to scare her. She had handled plenty of fevers in her motherhood but there's still that sense of panic hanging around. "Here take this, this will take your temperature down." The woman opened up the medicine bottle and poured some onto a spoon.

"I don't want to." Alexis whined, kicking her legs under the blanket.

"Baby, you have to." Beca said sympathetically. God why was it so difficult for the girls to take medicine in this household, Cory and Owen were no bother but Beca still had to crush pills for Emily and mix them with sugar so the girl could take them. She's 18…

Alexis stuck her bottom lip out, her eyes rimmed with tears.

"Do it for mommy, baby. Daddy would want you to take it too." Beca pleaded, holding the spoon up to her daughter.

The little girl finally took the spoonful of medicine, grimacing at the taste before she quickly took a drink from her water bottle.

"Well done. Try and get some sleep honey." Beca settled back into the couch and wrapped her arm around her daughter to allow the little girl to snuggle into her side.

* * *

Back at the high school, Emily was currently on her free period, wandering down the music department in search for her mother. As she continued to walk down the corridor, she eventually came across Chloe who seemed to be struggling with the pass code to unlock the store cupboard.

"Need some help?" The teenager asked in amusement.

Chloe rested her forehead against the door in defeat. "Please."

Emily laughed. "Students aren't supposed to know the code but when your mom's head of department…" She trailed off with a chuckle as Chloe stepped out of the way so the girl could type the numbers in.

"Thank you so much Emily. Your mom would kill me if I had to ask her the pass code once again." Chloe laughed.

"Speaking of my mom, have you seen her?" Emily asked as she followed Chloe into the cupboard.

"One of the other teachers told me she had to go pick up your sister because she wasn't feeling good." Chloe replied distractedly as she searched for the sheet music she needed for her next class.

"Oh." Was all Emily said. "Hey Chloe?" Although the redhead was a teacher in the school, she was totally fine with Emily calling her by her first name since she wasn't one of her students. Plus she would like to think of herself as a family friend. Not sure if that title would settle well with Beca at the moment though.

"Yeah?" Chloe continued to search through the countless papers while Emily hovered behind her.

"Are you bi like mom?" The girl felt odd asking it but there was method behind her madness.

"No, I'm gay." Chloe said simply, unlike Beca, she was far more open about her sexuality.

"Oh well I don't know if my mom mentioned this to you but uh...so am I." The 18 year old was still getting used to telling people about her being a lesbian.

Chloe stopped what she was doing and turned around to face the girl with half a smile. "Hey, I knew Beca had to have at least one gay kid." She joked making Chloe laugh.

"In all seriousness though, my mom only recently told me she's bi and she still doesn't talk about it a lot so I feel like I can't talk to her about this stuff-" Emily didn't even get to finish before Chloe interrupted.

"Listen Emily, if you ever need to talk to me about anything, I'll be here. Because you're Jesse and Beca's kid, I already feel like I know you. I spent way too much time with those weirdos growing up." Chloe replied with a chuckle.

"Thanks Chloe, my mom's an idiot for not trying to make your relationship work after you moved." Emily recalled what her grandpa told her. They both agreed to call it quits before Chloe moved off to Florida right? Well…

Chloe just look at the floor and Emily was about to ask what was wrong when the redhead looked up. "Well if that happened, you wouldn't be here would you?" She decided to crack a joke instead. She was beginning to realise that it was all her fault, she can remember how heartbroken Beca sounded on the phone that day back in 1994.

"I guess." Emily laughed. "I've seen old photos. You guys were so cute."

Chloe smiled at the thought of all of her and Beca's wonderful memories together. She hasn't quite had a relationship like it since.

"Yeah, well I'm not exactly in you mom's good books at the moment so I'm best staying clear from her." Chloe tried to laugh but it died down in seconds.

"Why?"

"We kinda got into an argument this morning about something. It's no big deal, you don't have to worry about it." Chloe shrugged, specifically leaving out the part where she slept with the girl's mother.

"Whatever she said, she probably doesn't mean it. She always says things in the heat of the moment. It's kind of annoying actually." Emily screwed up her face as her mind flicked through examples of when her mother would lose her shit.

"It's different when what she said is so true though." Chloe mumbled as she set back to work in attempt to find this damn sheet music. "Wow, I've fucked it up so badly." She said a little louder as the full realisation hit her.

"How exactly did you guys break up?" Emily asked suspiciously.

Chloe sighed heavily. Here goes nothing. "When I found out I had to move to Florida, your mom and I decided to call off the relationship. We did agree to call each other and remain friends though…" She trailed off. "I spoke to her once on the phone...I told her not to call me back and how it was for the better. And now I feel really bad because I'm only just realising how desperate she sounded on the phone that day and I basically ripped her heart right out of her chest." Tears began to form in Chloe's eyes but since she had her back to Emily, the teenager couldn't see.

Emily's face fell, she was standing behind the woman that broke her mother's heart all those years ago…

* * *

Alexis was currently sleeping against her mother, who was almost dozing off herself. With her eyes still closed, Beca reached over and felt Lexi's head. It was hot to the touch. Her fever still hadn't gone down, the medicine should've worked by now.

"Hey, Lexi. I need to take your temperature again, baby." She gently wakened the child who started sobbing as she woke up. Obviously feeling like a bag of shit, the medicine not helping at all.

"Mommy!" She cried, throwing the blanket off. Her face was flushed and sweaty.

"It's alright, honey. I just need to take your temperature again." Beca grabbed the thermometer off the table and placed it under the girl's tongue. When she took it out she read it. Her temperature hadn't gone down one bit, it had actually risen to 103 degrees. Beca was definitely starting to freak now and when she starts to panic, there's only one person who really knows how to say the right things and fix everything. Jesse.

She called her ex husband, hoping he was on a break. Thankfully within seconds, he picked up.

"Beca?"

"Jesse I need you help. I picked Lexi up early from school because she wasn't feeling good, she was running a high temperature so I gave her some medicine and it hasn't helped. She's running at 103 degrees now, should I take her to the ER?" Beca seemed to say everything in one breath and it took Jesse a second to process everything she said.

"I think you should take her, just to make sure she's okay and they can get her temperature down. I'll get off my shift early and meet you guys there, okay? Don't panic Bec, it'll be alright." He reassured. He was always so calm in these situations and Beca was so grateful for it. Like that time when Owen fell off the climbing frame when he was 7 and knocked himself out, Beca panicked like hell but Jesse knew exactly what to do. Or that time Emily fainted for a reason no one knew, Jesse was right by her side being his calm and collected self. Wow she loved having a calm ex husband who also had first aid training.

"Okay I'll see you there." She hung up the phone. Now came the real task, telling her daughter she had to go into hospital. Let world war 3 begin…

* * *

"I'm sure you had a reason behind it." Emily was trying to get Chloe not to feel so bad about herself. They had finally managed to find the sheet music and they were now in Chloe's classroom, continuing their conversation.

"I thought I did at the time but it seems so stupid now." Chloe sighed as she sat down at her desk, lacing her fingers through her hair. She wanted to make things right with Beca, she just didn't know how.

"I think you should talk to her." Emily couldn't quite believe that she was giving advice to her mom's 38 year old ex girlfriend. Seemed like it should be the other way around.

"With your mom, that's easier said than done." Chloe rolled her eyes but looked up when Emily's phone made a noise in the brunette's pocket.

"Oh god." Emily said quietly as she read the text message from her mom to herself.

"Everything alright?" Chloe asked with concern.

"Mom and dad have taken Lexi into hospital because they couldn't get her temperature down. She said she's already called to school and I'm allowed to leave." Emily explained. Alexis was a lot like her big sister, hospitals terrified them.

"Do you need a ride or anything?" Chloe offered immediately.

"No that's okay, I've got my car. Plus I need to pick up my brothers on the way. Thanks anyway." Emily smiled at the older woman. Chloe was a good person, the 18 year old could see that. If her mother wasn't so stubborn then maybe they'd be able to talk it out.

* * *

By the time Emily, Owen and Cory had arrived at the hospital, Alexis no longer had a fever. She was still in the hospital bed hooked up to the IV since she was a little dehydrated.

"There she is!" Owen exclaimed as he opened the door.

Emily gasped, matching her brother's excitement in attempt to crack a smile out of their sister. When Alexis was feeling down, Emily and Owen were always around to be the goons that they are to make her feel better.

Jesse and Beca just shook their heads, silently laughing at their two eldest while Cory rolled his eyes at his dorky brother and sister before taking a seat next to his dad.

"How's the lil monkey feeling?" Owen asked in a baby voice as he approached one side of the bed while Emily went to the other.

Alexis didn't say anything, nor did she smile.

"Tough crowd today Owen. Don't know what we're gonna do with this little one." The 18 year old pretended to be in deep thought.

"I know! What if we tickled her till she smiled?" Owen looked at Emily with a grin and they both slowly moved their hands towards Alexis.

The 6 year old was trying her hardest not to smile at her brother and sister.

"Last chance to smile." Emily sang and that's when Lexi lost it, letting out a giggle which made the two teenagers retract their hands.

"Emily and Owen, you guys are silly." The little girl giggled, glancing between her siblings.

"The things we do for you lil monkey." Owen laughed, tucking his little sister's hair behind her ear.

"So did you find out what was wrong?" Emily went up to take a seat between her parents while Cory stood up to help Owen keep Lexi entertained.

"They took a bunch of tests but it just turned out to be a common viral infection that should clear up in a few days." Beca explained.

"Yeah, she's getting to come home tonight though so that's good." Jesse added.

"Yeah." Emily agreed. "I hate hospitals." She cringed as she looked around the room.

"We know." Beca and Jesse sighed in unison.

"You'd scream bloody murder whenever we'd have to take you here." Beca recalled.

"And if you were crying, he'd cry." Jesse motioned to Owen. "It wasn't fun." He chuckled.

"Okay, looks like I'm never having kids." Emily joked, making her parents laugh.

"I'm gonna go get coffee, tell me if you want one before I come back and you're all crowding round me, stealing mine." Beca announced as she stood up. Oh it had happened before.

"I want one." Emily said just as she pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"Me too." Jesse added.

"Boys?" Beca asked her sons who were still messing around with Alexis.

"No thanks." Owen said.

"Nah, I'm good, mom." Cory quickly added.

"Alright then." Beca said as she set off on her journey to the coffee machine, only to bump into someone she didn't exactly expect to see here. "Chloe? What're you doing here?" She was too surprised to be pissed.

"To talk to you." Chloe said. "Also to give Alexis this and hope she feels better." The redhead held up a get well soon teddy bear before stepping closer to the brunette.

"Wow, you didn't have to…" The brunette trailed off as she looked at the bear in Chloe's hands.

"I want to make things right between us. I'm sick of fighting, we're grown women now Beca." Chloe began and Beca didn't even bother interrupting, she just listened. "I'm so sorry for everything, I shouldn't have just given up on us. You were my best friend and I still want to see you as that but if you don't think we can work on this then I'll walk away now and leave you now."

"I'm sorry too." Beca said quietly as she stared at the floor. "I shouldn't have snuck off on Sunday, that was really shady of me...Think we can start over?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course." Chloe smiled before wrapped her arms around Beca, pulling her in for a tight hug. The redhead would do anything just to pull back and kiss her ex but she knew Beca didn't like her in that way anymore. She's just glad that she's back in her life.

* * *

 **So what did you guys think?**

 **Chloe wants something to happen between them again but she believes that Beca doesn't feel the same way as she used to.**

 **Well at least they're friends again!**


	8. True Colors

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! :)**

 **I hope you're ready for bechloe ;)**

* * *

 **True Love Always Finds a Way - Chapter 8: True Colors**

"You two are gonna have to fend for yourselves tonight for dinner because I'm going out." Jesse informed Emily and Cory who were sitting either side of him on the couch.

It was the day after Alexis had been admitted into hospital, she was released the same night and got given medication. She's still not 100% but she's getting there.

"Where?" Emily asked has she took another spoonful of cereal from the bowl sitting in her lap. No it wasn't morning time, it was 4:30pm, she just loved cereal.

"I'm going out for dinner-"

"Like a date?" Emily quickly interjected.

"...Yes." Jesse said slowly and Cory turned to him with furrowed eyebrows.

"What? Why?" The 13 year old asked in disgust. He was the kid that was the most protective over his parents relationship.

"Cory…" Jesse sighed.

"Mom and dad aren't getting back together." Emily said seriously to her little brother.

Cory just scowled.

"Buddy, your mom and I have agreed that we can start seeing other people. We're still friends." Jesse reassured but his son just stood up from the couch, heading for the door.

"Everything was better when we were all together." He said before disappearing away upstairs.

Jesse sighed in frustration. Cory was the one who was taking the divorce the worst, Alexis was still iffy because she missed her dad during the week and then missed her mom on the weekends. Owen and Emily were the two who were handling it the best, obviously being 18 and 19, they are more mature.

"Want me to help you get ready for your date later?" Emily asked much to Jesse's surprise.

"Yeah." He nodded with a smile. "Thanks Em."

* * *

"So what's her name?" Emily asked as she held two ties which were different shades of blue up against her father's white shirt.

"Aubrey." He replied as he ran his hand over his cleanly shaven chin. "I met her last week. She's a lawyer."

"Oooh, nice. Is that why you're dressed so smartly?" She teased, finally deciding on the dark blue tie, tossing it around his neck.

"I'm nervous." He admitted. "She's beautiful and smart, I just don't want to blow it. I haven't been on a first date since I got together with your mom." He began tying his tie, looking in the mirror as he did so.

"Awww." Emily laughed. She had been on dates before with boys and well those obviously didn't work considering she's a lesbian. That was the period of time when she was trying to convince herself that she wasn't. She has never been on a date with a girl though. "Did you and mom really agree to see other people or did you just say that to Cory?"

"Oh yeah, we had that conversation. We do still talk y'know." He chuckled, spraying some cologne on himself.

"Who brought it up?" The teenager asked curiously.

"Mom." Jesse replied distractedly as he picked his phone up off the bed.

Emily automatically thought of Chloe.

* * *

"You'll be fine, will you chill out?" Chloe chuckled as she continued to curl Aubrey's hair for her.

Yup Chloe and Aubrey were friends. Best friends at that. They met each other in Florida and soon became close although Aubrey had moved to Georgia before Chloe did, they kept in touch though of course.

"I just don't won't to blow it, Chloe." Aubrey said nervously as she continued to sip on her coffee. "He's such a gentleman."

"Who is the guy anyway?" The redhead wondered, wrapping a lock of Aubrey's hair around the curling iron.

"He's a cop-"

Chloe quickly interrupted. "Oooo tell him to use his handcuffs on you in bed." She joked, earning herself an elbow to the stomach from the blonde.

"Chloe!" Aubrey scolded. "Anyway as I was saying...I met him last week. His name's Jesse."

Chloe almost choked on her own saliva.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you know his last name?" Chloe asked.

"Swanson. Why?" The blonde furrowed her brow.

"Oh my god." The redhead tried not to laugh. "Bree, you're going on a date with my ex girlfriend's ex husband." You see, Chloe had never mentioned to Aubrey anything about her relationship with Beca, she had never actually mentioned the girl to her.

"Oh my god." Aubrey covered her mouth with her hand.

"Early warning, he has 4 kids by the way." Chloe chuckled in amusement.

"What!?" The blonde exclaimed incredulously.

* * *

"So how was it, dad?" Emily asked as soon as her father walked into the livingroom, loosening off his tie.

"Amazing." He smiled, taking a seat next to his daughter, choosing to ignore the glare from his son. "She is so smart and funny. So beautiful too."

His date went successful. Aubrey and him really hit it off, the blonde had forgot about what had Chloe had said to her as soon as Jesse started talking. There wasn't one awkward silence and he even stole a little kiss at the end of the night, his kids don't need to know that yet though.

"So you don't think mom's pretty?" Cory challenged and Emily rolled her eyes.

"Cory, your mom is gorgeous." Jesse reassured. Of course he wasn't lying when he said that, he still found his ex wife to be one of the most beautiful women he had ever met.

"I'm going up to my room." The 13 year old huffed and there disappearing again after the mention of his mother.

"Did you tell her you're divorced with 4 kids?" Emily asked, choosing to ignore her brother's pubescent strop.

"Yep, and she seemed cool with it."

Emily was happy to see her dad so hopeful and excited. Something she hadn't seen in his eyes for a long time.

"Can I ask you to hold on to something for me, sweetheart?" Jesse asked as he pulled out his wallet.

"Sure." Emily shrugged.

He pulled out the little photo of himself and Beca on their wedding day and handed it to his daughter. "Aubrey almost saw it when I was paying for dinner, I don't want her to freak out if she knows I've still got a picture of my and my ex wife in my wallet." He chuckled.

Emily would be lying if she didn't feel slightly upset. The reality of the divorce kinda just came and kicked her in the stomach there.

"Don't lose it though." He warned.

Although it sucked, Emily knew he still cared alot about her mom and she was happy because of that. "I won't." She promised, taking a look at the photo. They were so in love back then.

* * *

The next day.

"Hey, what're you signing up for?" Beca chuckled as she approached Chloe in the faculty base who had just finished signing something on the bulletin board.

"The school is seeing if there are any teachers who are part of the LGBT community to speak at the assembly this week." The redhead explained as she took a drink of her coffee.

"Oh that's good." Beca said, looking down at her feet awkwardly, knowing exactly what Chloe was going to say.

"You should offer too." There it is.

"I-I don't know, Chloe. I don't really like talking about my sexuality. You know that." Beca shrugged and Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I understood that when you were a teenager but now you're a grown woman. You need to help these kids out, you know how hard it is coming out." Chloe said.

"No one at this school knows I'm bi." She whispered but none of the other teachers seemed to be taking interest in their conversation anyway.

"But you know who does? Emily, your gay daughter. If she sees that her mom can stand up in front of the school and not be ashamed of who she is, then it'll teach her that she can do the same." Chloe said softly. "Do it for her."

The brunette took a minute to think about it before sighing heavily. "Fine, give me the pen."

Chloe smiled proudly at the other woman as she scribbled her signature down on the clipboard. "Can I tell you something? I found it pretty funny."

"Yeah?" Beca asked, sipping her coffee.

"Last night my best friend had a date with Jesse." Chloe laughed and Beca almost choked on her drink.

"What the fuck?" The brunette coughed.

"She had a similar reaction when I told her that she was going on a date with my ex girlfriend's ex husband." The redhead continued to laugh.

She knew her and Jesse had spoke about seeing other people but she didn't expect it to happen that fast. She looked up at Chloe, her baby blue eyes glistening as she laughed. She had to get herself back out there, she was 38 and she didn't want to die alone. Her kids don't count in that one.

* * *

After school that day, the principal had wanted to talk to Beca about the LGBT assembly and he had asked her to sing something at it. Beca was dragged into performing at most school events to be honest. So now she was on her way to find Chloe to convince her to perform with her.

As she approached the redhead's classroom though she could here the strumming of a guitar. She stopped outside as she saw that the sound was in fact coming from Chloe. The other woman was facing away from the door so she had no clue Beca was watching and listening as she began to sing.

* * *

(A/N: Song used - Not In That Way)

And I hate to say I love you

When it's so hard for me

And I hate to say I want you

When you make it so clear

You don't want me

I'd never ask you 'cause deep down I'm certain I know what you'd say

You'd say, "I'm sorry, believe me, I love you but not in that way."

And I hate to say I need you

I'm so reliant

I'm so dependent

I'm such a fool

When you're not there,

I find myself singing the blues.

Can't bear,

Can't face the truth

You will never know that feeling

You will never see through these eyes

I'd never ask you 'cause deep down I'm certain I know what you'd say

You'd say, "I'm sorry, believe me, I love you but not in that way."

You'd say, "I'm sorry, believe me, I love you but not in that way."

* * *

Beca was slightly taken aback, was that genuinely how she felt? The way her voice cracked slightly when she sang suggested to Beca that Chloe was really torn up about them not being together.

"Don't forget I taught you how to play that thing, Beale." Beca's voice made Chloe almost jump out of her skin. "Practicing for a class?" She asked, not wanting to put the redhead on the spot and explain.

"Yeah." Chloe replied simply as she watched the brunette come in and take a seat on one of the desks.

"Hey you know about that LGBT assembly? The principal has asked me to perform something, I was just wondering if maybe you'd want to join me?" Beca asked hopefully.

"Yeah." The redhead agreed but she still seemed pretty upset. Seeing her like that killed Beca inside.

"Awesome. I think I have an idea of what we can sing." Beca went over to the guitars and searched for a left handed one before returning to the desk, sitting directly in front of Chloe.

She thought for a minute as another song popped into her head. One that Emily had been playing around the house lately that reminded her of such a special time in her life.

The brunette cleared her throat and began to strum the guitar.

* * *

(A/N: Song used - Wonderland)

Flashing lights and we, took a wrong turn and we

Fell down the rabbit hole

You held on tight to me

Cause nothing's as it seems

Spinning out of control

Didn't they tell us don't rush into things

Didn't you flash your blue eyes at me

Haven't you heard what becomes of curious minds

* * *

Chloe lifted her head, recognising the song. Knowing fully well that Beca had changed the lyric of 'green eyes' to 'blue eyes.' She was singing it to her.

* * *

Didn't it all seem new and exciting

I felt your arms twisting around me

I should've slept with one eye opened at night

We found wonderland

You and I got lost in it

And we pretended it could last forever

We found wonderland

You and I got lost in it

And life was never worse but never better

In wonderland

In wonderland

* * *

Chloe couldn't believe how much this song related to their past relationship. When she was dating Beca, she was in wonderland. It was definitely something new and exciting and they both loved it.

* * *

So we went on our way

Too in love to think straight

All alone or so it seemed

But there were strangers watching

And whispers turned to talking

And talking turned to screams

Didn't they tell us don't rush into things

Didn't you flash your blue eyes at me

Didn't you calm my fears with a Cheshire cat smile?

* * *

Beca smiled widely after the 'Cheshire cat's smile' lyric which made Chloe laugh.

* * *

Didn't it all seem new and exciting

I felt your arms twisting around me

It's all fun and games 'til somebody loses their mind

We found wonderland

You and I got lost in it

And we pretended it could last forever

We found wonderland

You and I got lost in it

And life was never worse but never better

In wonderland

In wonderland

I reach for you

But you were gone

I knew I had to go back home

You searched the world for something else to make you feel like what we had

And in the end in wonderland we both went mad

We found wonderland

You and I got lost in it

And we pretended it could last forever

We found wonderland

You and I got lost in it

And life was never worse but never better

We found wonderland

You and I got lost in it

And we pretended it could last forever

We found wonderland

You and I got lost in it

And life was never worse but never better

In wonderland

* * *

Neither spoke when she finished the song, they just gazed at one another. Beca was the first to move, setting the guitar down before she stood up, slowly approaching Chloe who was sitting on top of the desk opposite her.

The redhead just continued to search Beca's eyes as the said brunette stepped forward so she was now standing in between her legs that were dangling over the side of the desk.

"I might just be going mad, but…" Beca hooked one of her arms around Chloe's neck, pulling the redhead's face towards her own before kissing her. Her other hand rested on

Chloe's thigh as the redhead grabbed Beca by the waist, pulling her closer.

"Beca…" As much as it killed her, Chloe broke the kiss. "If this is not going anywhere, please don't lead me on." She pleaded quietly, still holding onto her ex's waist. "I still have feelings for you and I don't want you to play them because it already kills me as it is…"

Beca's heart broke as she listened to Chloe's weak voice, she sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

"But I also don't want you to rush into something you're not ready for." The redhead continued. "You're just out of a divorce and why would you even want to be with me anyway? I broke your heart." She said helplessly, looking down as one of her tears dropped onto Beca's hand that was still resting on her thigh.

"Look at me." Beca said softly, tilting Chloe's head up by her chin. "I forgive you, I'm ready and I still love you." She said, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Really?" Chloe whispered.

"Really." Beca nodded, wiping Chloe's tears away. "Now I know this is pretty shady for me to ask you but can we keep this on the down low for just now? My kids are still a bit sensitive about the divorce and I don't want them to freak out about me being with someone else." She explained.

"Of course, I understand." Chloe smiled as she tenderly cupped Beca's face with her hands. "Is this us stepping back into wonderland?" She joked making Beca laugh at her lame joke.

"Let's just see what happens." Beca winked before giving Chloe another kiss on the lips.

Baby steps are definitely key in this situation. Beca just wanted to keep it hidden from her kids for as long as she felt was right.

* * *

"We're going to start this assembly with a very special performance from 2 of our music teachers, Miss Beale and Mrs Swanson." Principal Fields introduced the two women as they walked out on stage with their guitars.

All the students and teachers applauded as the approached their microphones. "Goodmorning, everyone." Beca greeted. "Miss Beale and I have chosen to sing this particular song because it sends the message of 'don't be afraid to show everyone who you really are' which ties in with this assembly. We hope you enjoy." She cleared her throat before she started to play the guitar, Chloe following in.

* * *

(A/N: Song used - True Colors)

You with the sad eyes

Don't be discouraged

Oh I realize

It's hard to take courage

In a world full of people

You can lose sight of it all

And the darkness inside you

Can make you feel so small

But I see your true colors

Shining through

I see your true colors

And that's why I love you

So don't be afraid to let them show

Your true colors

True colors are beautiful,

Like a rainbow

Show me a smile then,

Don't be unhappy, can't remember

When I last saw you laughing

If this world makes you crazy

And you've taken all you can bear

You call me up

Because you know I'll be there

And I'll see your true colors

Shining through

I see your true colors

And that's why I love you

So don't be afraid to let them show

Your true colors

True colors are beautiful,

Like a rainbow

If this world makes you crazy

And you've taken all you can bear

You call me up

Because you know I'll be there

And I'll see your true colors

Shining through

I see your true colors

And that's why I love you

So don't be afraid to let them show

Your true colors

True colors

True colors are shining through

I see your true colors

And that's why I love you

So don't be afraid to let them show

Your true colors

True colors are beautiful,

Like a rainbow.

* * *

They sang beautifully together and everyone applauded them. 'You were amazing.' Beca mouthed to the redhead.

'You too.' Chloe mouthed back.

They were finally getting somewhere with each other again. It was going to take some work to build their relationship again but they are both willing to do whatever it takes.

* * *

 **Bechloe is a go!**

 **Also Aubrey is introduced!**

 **How do you think the kids are gonna react when Jesse and Beca bring Aubrey and Chloe into their lives?**


	9. The Universe Gives Second Chances

**I have been super busy lately so that's the reason why I haven't written much. I also got a review on Age Is Just a Number that kinda just kicked the inspiration out of me for everything so that's another reason so I apologise for that.**

 **Anyway this chapter kinda centres on Emily but there is a little bit of bechloe, I just didn't have much idea of what to write. Hope you like it anyway.**

* * *

 **True Love Always Finds a Way - Chapter 9 : The Universe Gives Second Chances**

"Dad, we're gonna head out now." Emily said as she entered the living room with her best friend, Bailee. It was Friday night and the two girls were heading out to a house party.

"Not dressed like that you're not." Jesse scoffed when he caught eye with what his daughter was wearing. She was showing too much cleavage and leg for his liking.

"Ugh." Emily groaned while Bailee just rolled her eyes with a laugh, she had been friends with Emily for as long as she could remember and she was now used to her parents too. "Mom wouldn't bother."

"Yeah, well she's not here." Jesse sighed, turning his attention back to the TV.

"Dad I'm 18 not 8." The teenager said seriously.

Jesse stood up with a sigh, picking up his empty mug as he did so before approaching his daughter. "Just be safe...Both of you." He kissed her daughter on the head.

"We will." Bailee reassured.

"Mom is expecting you home by 11:30 so don't be late." Jesse warned.

* * *

She didn't arrive home at the time she was supposed to though. Typical teenager. Beca even gave her a half an hour window till 12 to show up but there was still no sign of her.

"I swear to god." Beca grumbled to herself as she grabbed her jacket and keys, she was going to have to go and get her daughter herself.

She managed to get to the party quick since there was little traffic on the roads. It was actually surprising how fast Beca found her daughter, she was outside the house, standing alone with a cup in her hand. There were other teenagers outside but most of them were just drinking and smoking, none of them seemed to be with Emily.

"Emily?" Beca got out of her car and approached her daughter.

The teenager lifted her head and looked at her mother with tear rimmed eyes before bursting into tears.

"Hey, what's wrong?" The woman asked softly, taking the cup from her daughter before lifting it up to her nose. Alcohol. Emily was upset about something though and she didn't have the heart to yell at her so she emptied the contents of the cup and wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Sh-she's making out with a guy." The teenager cried and Beca furrowed her brow.

"Who?" Beca pulled away to look her daughter in the eye.

Emily just cried, stumbling a little. "Mom, I'm drunk." She sobbed.

"I know. Are you gonna tell me what's going on?" The older women could tell by Emily's actions and the way she was talking that she was drunk, she didn't need to tell her that anyway.

"I did something really stupid." The girl slurred and her voice cracked at the end of the sentence.

Beca was finding it difficult to follow everything the girl was talking about, it seemed like she was telling two stories at once. "I think we should get you home." She gave the 18 year old a concerned looked before pulling her by the hand to her car. "If you're gonna throw up, tell me to pull over." The short brunette practically pushed her daughter into the car and buckled her in.

Oh she was gonna have a long talk with the girl in the morning.

* * *

Emily woke up the next morning to her phone blowing up with notifications. With a groan, she grabbed her vibrating phone and unlocked it, whining at the brightness that emitted from the screen. She furrowed her brow at what seemed to be hundreds of twitter notifications so she tapped on one of them and that's when realisation hit her.

"No no no no." The teenager muttered to herself as she sat up and pressed play on the video she was tagged in.

Here's a little back story about Emily's non existent love life. You see, she's still in the closet at school, no one knows she's gay, not even Bailee. She doesn't really want to come out because she knows another secret of hers will slip out of she does, the fact that she has a crush on her straight best friend.

The reason why she is freaking out about this video so much because it's exactly what she thought it was going to be. Last night she had seen Bailee making out with some guy and out of jealously and frustration Emily began to make out with some random girl...Unfortunately she didn't realise someone was videoing it.

"Nooooo." She whined. The video lasted around 30 seconds, it cutting off just as Emily pushed the girl back onto the bed.

* * *

"When I tell you to come home by a certain time, I expect you to keep your word." Were the first words Beca said when Emily came downstairs.

"I'm viral!" Emily exclaimed frantically, practically throwing herself on the couch next to her mother.

Cory just laughed and Beca furrowed her brow.

"What are you talking about?" The older woman wondered.

Emily played the video and handed it to her mother. "Don't show it to him." She quickly added as she glanced at her little brother who was craning his neck in attempt to see.

"Emily, what have you done now?" Beca sighed as she tilting the phone away from her son as the video played.

"Mom, I swear nothing happened after that." Emily said quickly as the video ended, taking her device back.

Beca didn't say anything, she just turned her head to look at her daughter with a sigh.

"I was a little drunk and I didn't realise some horny-"

"Emily." Beca warned.

"Sorry - I didn't realise some stupid guy was filming us. Read some of the comments, they make me so uncomfortable." The teenager whined, handing her phone back to Beca who started scrolling through the comments.

Some of the things that stood out to Beca where 'Holy shit Emily, wish I could've been there!' 'Did they fuck each other?' 'Wish the video was longer, totally would have jerked off to it.'

"Dirty little bastards." Reading those comments made Beca's blood boil, that was her baby they were talking about. "Em, you need to give this to your dad, he'll be able to deal with it."

"Oh my god, I can't show this to dad!" The girl exclaimed, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. She was basically groping the girl in the video, she seriously couldn't let her dad watch it.

"You need to if you want something done about it. You didn't want this to be posted and it's against your privacy. Your dad's working today so why don't you drive down to the station and show him the video?" Beca explained and suggested.

"But mom it's so embarrassing." The 18 year old whined.

"You showed me fine."

"Yeah but you're you, Dad doesn't want me dating anyone so how do you think he's going to react to that?" Emily threw her arms in the air dramatically.

"Oh come on Emily, he doesn't want you not to date anyone. He's just being a typical dad. All he wants to do is help you and if you kept this from him he'd be torn up that you didn't come to him for help, plus that video will still be there. He's on the police force, Em, he can help."

Emily took a long, hard think about it.

* * *

After contemplating, she took her mother's word and drove down to the police station in attempt to find her father. Luckily as soon as she entered the building he was right there, talking to a blonde woman.

"Dad." She walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Emily, what are you doing here?" He asked in surprise. Before she could even open her mouth, he spoke again. "Em this is Aubrey. Aubrey this is my eldest daughter, Emily."

Oh so this is Aubrey.

"Hi." The teenager smiled brightly despite the fact that she was about to lose her mind over this whole leaked video situation.

"It's nice to meet you Emily, your dad talks about you all the time." The woman smiled, taking a glance at Jesse.

"Wow dad's right, you really are pretty." The 18 year old wanted to instantly slap herself. Don't flirt with your dad's new girlfriend Emily.

"Aw that's so sweet, thank you." Aubrey chuckled along with Jesse.

"I'm so sorry but can I steal him for a minute?" Emily asked hopefully, tugging on her father's arm.

"Of course. I need to get going anyway." Aubrey said as she glanced at her watch. "I'll call you later." She smiled softly at Jesse as she placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later." He grinned, looking over his shoulder to watch the blonde walk away.

"Dad, I need your help."

"What is it, honey?" Jesse's eyebrows knitted together in concern at Emily's expressions of desperation.

The teenager sighed, pulling out her phone. "Now before I show you this, I swear nothing happened after it. Remember how I was at that party last night? Well I was drinking a little and someone leaked this video of me." She played it before handing it to Jesse.

The man just gave her a look as she chewed on her thumbnail. "Emily…" He sighed.

"Just watch it."

"Wait someone leaked this?" Jesse asked, not even getting through the full video.

Emily nodded.

"This isn't right Emily. They had no right to do that to you." Of course he was angry, some guy had posted a video of his daughter kissing another girl.

"Can you please get to the bottom of it?" The girl pleaded, placing a hand on her dad's forearm.

"Don't worry about it, we'll get in contact with your school and find whoever did it. What did your mom say?" Jesse soothingly rubbed his daughter's back as he spoke.

"She told me to come to you." Her voice cracked slightly as tears welled up in her eyes. The effects of the video probably wouldn't be as bad if it was a guy she was making out with but since it's a girl, she's horrified to go back to school.

"Hey, don't cry. I'll take care of it." Jesse said softly, pulling Emily in for a hug.

"Everyone's going to know I'm gay." She cried into her father's chest.

"You'll be alright, sweetheart." He reassured. "I'll go into your school on Monday."

* * *

And of course he kept his word. When Monday came around, Jesse visited the high school that morning. Emily spent the morning crying so he allowed her to take the day off school as he went in to talk to the principal.

The first bell hadn't rung yet so Jesse decided to go give Beca a visit in her classroom. He was a familiar face in these halls, getting a few 'hello officer Swanson' greetings as he made his way to the music department.

Once he approached Beca's classroom, he took a look through the window on the door and realised that Beca wasn't alone.

"Surprise, surprise." Jesse mumbled to himself as he realised Chloe was the other woman in the room.

The two women were standing at Beca's desk, looking at something on the laptop. Jesse looked at the desk and noticed that Chloe's hand was resting on top of Beca's, her thumb softly grazing her skin.

He silently nodded before walking away.

* * *

"Why did you want me to come here?" Beca asked in amusement when she met Chloe in the music storage cupboard.

The redhead had left a note asking her to meet her there at lunch.

"Because…" Chloe trailed off, chewing on her bottom lip as she walked towards Beca. "It's the only place where we won't get caught." The redhead pulled Beca towards her gently by the waist.

The brunette couldn't help but feel a little guilty, she didn't want Chloe to sneak around for her but she felt it was too soon to tell the kids and Jesse. "Chloe, I'm sorry…" She sighed.

"Why are you sorry?" Chloe asked in confusion.

"I'm making you sneak around and it's not fair on you." Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and held it.

"You don't have to worry about me. Beca, I'm happy that we're even giving this a shot. I totally get that you need to keep it on the down low just now because of your kids but I don't mind." The redhead said genuinely, brushing Beca's hair out of her face. "I really care about you and it's like the universe is giving us a second chance. I'm not going to blow it by running away again."

Beca smiled at the other woman. "C'mere." She chuckled, wrapping her arms around the taller woman's neck before pulling her in for kiss.

Chloe was a dork, she believed in fate and the universe giving her second chances and everything but Beca adored her for it.

* * *

 **Again, sorry for the lack of bechloe but I haven't written in a while so I didn't really know what to write so please bear with me.**


	10. Leaked Video Swanson Stress

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while! This chapter is like 6k words long so I hope it kinda makes up for it!**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **True Love Always Finds a Way - Chapter 10: Leaked Video = Swanson Stress**

"Hey, Cory?" Matthew sniggered as he looked at his phone. Matthew is one of Cory's friends, well Cory liked to see him as a friend while his parents thought he was an arrogant little fucker. Beca especially wasn't shy to show her dislike for the boy towards Cory, she didn't allow him to bring the boy over to their house or anything. Beca and Jesse definitely liked to think that Matthew wasn't the kind of boy they wanted their son hanging around with.

"Yeah?" Cory asked as he closed his locker.

"I knew your sister was hot but damn!" The blonde turned his phone to show his friend. It was that damn video. Cory had stumbled across it on Twitter and he honestly felt sick to the stomach when he saw it. No, not because his sister was kissing a girl but because someone was sick enough to video her doing it.

"Dude, turn it off." Cory grumbled, pushing the phone away from his face.

"Embarrassed of your lesbian porn star sister?" The other boy teased with a laugh.

Cory narrowed his eyes, clenching his fists at his side. "Stop it, Matt." He warned.

"Oh come on, it was your sister's fault she's on the Internet." The blonde said, showing Cory the video again and the brunette averted his eyes. "Is she actually gay or is she just putting on a little show for us?"

The brunette's breathing quickened as he felt the anger rising within him. "Leave my sister alone." He said through gritted teeth.

"Or what? You'll get your dad to arrest me? Better yet, get your sister." Matthew smirked.

That's all Cory could take. He lunged forward, knocking the phone out of the boy's hand before he grabbed onto his shirt collar, pushing him back up against the locker. "You say another word about Emily and I swear to god." He sneered, his face inches from Matthew's as he had him pinned against the locker.

"Dude, don't embarrass yourself." The blonde laughed.

"Fuck you." Cory shook his head before taking a swing at him with his left fist, hitting him right in the jaw.

People started to crowd around them. As soon as Matthew got over the shock of the punch, he tackled Cory to the floor…

* * *

"What did the principal say on the phone to you?" Jesse asked as him and his ex wife exited his squad car. He was on his break when Beca called him saying that the principal wants to talk to them about Cory so he just drove by and picked her up.

"All he said was that he'd been in a fight." Beca sighed as they made their way into the school.

"Cory never gets into fights." Jesse said in confusion, shaking his head.

"Do you think it has to do with you and I?" Beca asked warily as they walked down the school hall.

"What do you mean?" Jesse asked with a furrowed brow.

"Y'know, with us splitting up and everything? Maybe he's still frustrated." Beca tried to explain quickly before they entered the principal's office.

"Good afternoon Mr and Mrs Swanson, please take a seat." The principal greeted, motioning to the seats either side of Cory who was sitting their with his head hung. He wasn't the only one in the room though, Matthew and his father were sitting there too. This didn't surprise Beca and Jesse.

Beca placed a hand on her son's cheek, tilting his head up to face her. "Oh Cory…" She sighed, grimacing at the cut on his lip.

"So what happened?" Jesse asked, noticing the nervous looks Matthew and his father were giving him from the corner of his eye. Perks of being a police officer.

"I've talked to both the boys." The principal began. "Matthew said Cory attacked him for no reason...Which is very difficult to believe. And Cory said that Matthew was making fun of his sister and he wouldn't stop so he hit him."

"Is this about the stupid video?" Beca asked, irritated.

"Mom, he was trying to show me it! And he kept saying horrible stuff about Emily." Cory was on the verge of tears as he looked at his mother for help.

Beca soothingly rubbed Cory's back as she watched Jesse's expression change into his 'nobody fucks with my baby girl' face.

"Principal Martins, you remember Emily when she came here right?" Jesse asked quickly and the Principal nodded.

"Of course, she was a lovely student."

"Well there was an inappropriate video leaked of her that's been circling around Twitter. She's 18! It's wrong for people her age watching it but 13 year olds? Are you fucking kidding me?!" Jesse raised his voice, slamming his fist down on the desk.

"Mr - I mean Officer Swanson, I think everyone is overreacting a little. Boys will be boys, surely you remember what it was like being 13?" Matthew's dad, Mr Lawrence said.

"Boys will be boys?" Beca asked incredulously. "Why don't you teach your son how to respect my daughter? Any girl for that matter."

"Son, what exactly did he say about Emily?" Jesse asked Cory who glanced between him and his mother. "Don't worry, we're not gonna be mad at you for repeating anything."

"He uh...Asked me if I was embarrassed of my lesbian porn star sister." Cory said quietly, feeling a little embarrassed having to repeat that in front of his parents.

"Beca." Jesse had to warn his ex wife just as she was about to get out her seat.

"So your son has a problem with my daughter being gay but happily watches her making out with another girl?" Beca asked through gritted teeth.

"You don't understand, I've been getting this investigated and I've seen some of the comments left on it. Do you realise how hard it is for me being her dad to read people say things like that about my little girl?" Jesse asked Mr Lawrence seriously. "It doesn't help that now 13 year olds are watching it too. It's making her life miserable, she barely comes out her bedroom, she barely goes to school. She's only 18 for Christ sake!"

This was the first time Beca and Jesse really got to lash out about this video.

"How do you think she's gonna feel when I go home and tell her that now the whole of the Middle school as seen it too?" Beca asked. She actually felt like Cory, on the verge of tears. Her heart ached for her baby girl.

Mr Lawrence and Matthew both now had their heads hung.

Principal cleared his throat. "Well violence is never the way to solve things so Cory, you will have a warning, I'm sorry. As for Matthew, you will be getting suspended for a few days. This behaviour will not be tolerated in this school."

* * *

There was a knock at Emily's bedroom door as the 18 year old was lying on her bed with her laptop. "Come in!" She called.

"Hey." Cory said quietly as he entered his sister's room, closing the door behind him.

"What's up - Woah what happened to your face little dude?" Emily asked in concern, moving her laptop off her lap so she could sit up.

"I got in a fight with Matt." Cory explained as he climbed onto his sister's bed, sitting opposite her.

"I've always hated that fucker."

"Look…" Cory sighed. "I want to properly apologise for that time I called you a dyke. I'm really sorry Emily, I shouldn't have done it. You and Owen have always looked out for me no matter what and I should be doing the same for you. I mean you're my sister, it's a brother's job to keep you safe. Plus I think Owen could use some help." He chuckled softly. "I don't care that you're gay, you're still the same weird sister that I love. I guess liking girls gives us something in common huh?" He said with a grin, making Emily chuckle a little.

"Thanks Cory. Seriously." Emily said, tears rimming her eyes. "I love you too little bro."

"Do you wanna know why I got this?" The younger teenager asked, pointing to his lip.

Emily nodded with a furrowed brow.

"Matthew was watching that video of you and saying some really disgusting stuff so I punched him." Cory said a little proudly.

"Ugh." Emily shuddered. The thought of a 13 year old watching that video of her freaked the girl out. "Thanks for putting that dirty little fucker in his place, Cory."

"Seriously, mom and dad were so cool in the principal's office. They slayed Matt's dad so hard! Mom was all like 'You should teach your son how to respect my daughter!' And oh my god they looked so scared as soon as they saw dad walk in with his uniform on." Cory gushed about his parents and Emily couldn't help but let a small smile form on her lips. She really did have the best parents.

* * *

"Hey, beautiful." Chloe greeted cheerily as she walked into Beca's classroom not long after the bell rang for lunch. She closed the door behind her and closed the blinds on the window so no one could look in.

"Hey, I haven't seen you all day." The brunette smiled, turning her head to watch Chloe walk towards her. The past few days have been pretty stressful for Beca and Chloe was a great distraction from it all, her bright smile and her piercing eyes always managed to lighten up Beca's mood.

The redhead was just about to lean down and give Beca a kiss on the cheek when the brunette stopped her, pushing Chloe's lips away with her finger. "No way, you're wearing lipstick. I'm not ruining my makeup trying to get rid of yours." She laughed when Chloe rolled her eyes. "I can settle with one on the lips though." She grinned up at the other woman.

Chloe shook her head and giggled before she placed her hands on Beca's cheeks, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. "Y'know I was thinking about something."

"C'mere." Beca interjected, pulling Chloe by the waist onto her lap. The brunette stretched her arm around Chloe to reach her mouse so that she could continue reading through her emails.

"I thought of the perfect place we could go so we get a real chance to be alone, just the two of us." Chloe announced proudly, searching the other woman's face as she sat on her lap.

"Hmm?" Beca hummed, only half paying attention. Chloe knew from when they dated that Beca had the shortest attention span ever, she also found it impossible to multitask.

"Baby?" Chloe said in a lower voice which instantly caught Beca's attention.

"Yes?" Beca asked, turning around with a grin on her face. That had always been Beca's favourite pet name, Jesse had called her 'babe' and 'baby' a lot but nothing came close to when Chloe referred to her as 'baby.' It just made her feel some kind of way.

"I said: I've know the perfect place where we can go to be alone." Chloe explained, intertwining her fingers with Beca's.

"Yeah?" The brunette asked, her eyebrows raising in interest.

"How about you and I go camping for a night this weekend?" Chloe suggested, stroking Beca's hair softly.

The brunette's furrowed her brow and narrowed her eyes. "Okay, when you said somewhere that we could be alone, I thought you were gonna say a hotel or something."

"Oh come on, Beca. It'll be romantic."

"Hotels are romantic." The brunette fought back.

"It'll just be for one night. Please baby." The redhead pleaded with a pout.

"Don't give me the 'please baby' pout." Beca warned jokingly, averting her eyes away from Chloe's adorable pout.

"Come ooooon. You'll love it!" The redhead continued to try and convince her and the brunette thought for a minute.

"Fine." Beca sighed.

"Really?" Chloe grinned excitedly.

"Yeah, I'll just tell Jesse and the kids I have to go out of town for a work meeting." Beca shrugged, rolling her eyes at the fact she had given into Chloe so easily.

There was a sudden knock at the door that made the two woman practically jump out their skin.

"Shit." Beca hissed and Chloe quickly got off her lap. "Come in!" She called and the door opened. "Em? Sweetheart what's wrong?" Beca's heart broke at her daughter in hysterics. The brunette stood up and opened her arms as Emily practically ran to her. "Chloe can you close the door?" She asked the redhead who looked just as concerned as she did.

"I want to go home." The teenager cried into her mother's arms. This was Emily's first day back since that video and the girl didn't seem to cope with it very well.

Chloe walked back over after she closed the door, standing behind Emily as she rubbed her back soothingly.

"What happened?" Beca asked softly, glancing at Chloe with concerned eyes.

"That stupid fucking video." Emily spat out, tears freely rolling down her face.

"Hey, hey. Calm down, I don't like hearing you talk like that Em." Beca said calmly but Emily broke away from the hug.

"Well what do you expect, Mom?! Every single person has come up to me either calling me a slut or asking if I'm a dyke!" Emily yelled, her voice cracking with tears now and again.

"Emily, I know it's hard-" Beca was trying her best to help but she genuinely didn't know what to do about this situation anymore. She was relying on Jesse to get to the bottom.

"No you don't know how hard it is! You kept your sexuality a secret from everyone till now!" Emily practically screamed, taking Beca aback. "I hate this, I hate school and I hate being fucking gay!" The teenager forcefully pushed the desk over beside her before running out the classroom.

Beca was left dumbfounded. She had never seen her daughter that upset and angry.

"I'll go get her." Chloe reassured the brunette before she went after the teenager. "Emily!" She called as she approached the teenager who was just crying into her forearm that was pressed up against the wall.

"Get away from me." The brunette crying, hitting Chloe's hand away from her.

"You need to calm down, come with me." Chloe placed her hands on the taller girl's shoulders before she guided her to her classroom.

"Everybody either hates me or wants to have sex with me." Emily cried as the redhead guided her to sit on one of the desks while the older woman sat on the one in front of her. "Bailee doesn't even do anything, she just let's it happen!"

"Emily, look at me." Chloe took the teenager's hands and the girl slowly lifted her head. "It's not the end of the world, I know it feels that way but trust me, your dad will sort this out and soon everyone will forget about it." She softly explained. "High school is full of shitty people, they call you a slut, they call you a dyke. You just have to be strong enough to ignore it."

"It's so hard though." Emily sniffed.

"I know it is, and believe it or not but your mom does too. We were out as a couple in high school Em, and that was the 90s. We got called every nasty thing under the sun but did we let it get to us? No because we loved each other too much to think about what anyone else said. And soon you'll find a girl that makes you feel that way." Chloe smiled softly and Emily finally began to calm down.

"I think I already have." The teenager admitted quietly. "I can't be with her though."

"Emily I know with everything going on, it's tough to think about things like that but you shouldn't let it get in the way of your love life." Chloe placed a hand on the teenager's knee.

"She's straight." The 18 year old said sadly which instantly silenced the older woman.

"Oh...Are you sure? You never know, she may just be really good at hiding it."

"Of course I'm sure, she's my best friend." Emily grumbled miserably. "Plus she doesn't even know I'm gay, and since I'm still denying it after that video, she still doesn't know."

"Is this Bailee?" Chloe asked softly. The redhead remembered the said girl from Emily's birthday party, plus she had seen her and Emily walked down the halls together a lot.

The teenager nodded.

"I'm sorry about that, Emily." Chloe stroked the girl's arm apologetically. "Listen, the right girl will come along when the time is right."

Chloe and Emily continued to talk for a little while more until the teenager fully calmed down before they went back to see Beca.

"Mom?" Emily asked as she entered the room.

There Beca was, sitting at her desk while she cried into her hands. A sight that killed Emily, seeing your mother cry is one of the worst things to witness. She immediately felt like it was her fault.

"Mom, I'm so sorry." The teenager rushed out as she walked up to her mother, wrapping her arms around her from the side.

Seeing Beca cry was always something that Chloe hated, it only just reminded her of the day she said she had to move away.

The older brunette lifted her head and wiped her eyes before holding on to her daughter's arm that was around her. "Don't worry about it baby girl, it's not your fault." Beca reassured in a weak voice.

"I'm sorry I said that you didn't know how hard it is when you do, you've probably experienced a lot worse than what I have." Emily said quietly as she pulled away.

"I just don't like seeing you that distraught Emily."

"I don't want you to worry that much now because Chloe gave me some advice." Emily said, a small smile appearing on her face as she glanced over her shoulder at the other woman.

"Did she now?" Beca instantly smiled, watching the redhead walk towards them.

"I'm gonna let you guys talk so I'm gonna go." Chloe announced. "I'll call you later." She said to Beca and without thinking, she leaned down and kissed the brunette on the lips.

When she broke away and realise what she had done, the two woman just froze, staring at each other with wide eyes.

"Woah." Emily laughed. "Are you two...Y'know?" She asked, suddenly the amusement from her mother's love life made her feel a whole lot better.

"Emily you can't tell your dad or your brothers and sister about this." Beca warned.

"Oh don't worry, I won't." Emily swore. "Bye, Chloe." The brunette smirked as the redhead awkwardly walked past her to leave.

Chloe turned around to Beca and mouthed that she'd call her before she left the classroom.

"Don't look at me like that Em." Beca tried to fight the smile as she pointed at her daughter who was chewing on her bottom lip.

"Why don't you want me saying anything to dad or the boys and Lexi?" Emily asked curiously, taking a seat on Beca's desk. "You do realise that Dad's seeing someone right?"

"Oh they're still seeing each other?" Beca asked and her daughter furrowed her brow.

"You knew?"

"The woman he's seeing is Chloe's best friend." Beca shrugged.

"Oh my god, well that just got awkward. Wait so why can't you tell Dad that you're dating Chloe?" The teenager wondered.

"You see Emily, when we were all younger, like younger than what you are now, your dad treated Chloe and Stacie like his sisters. He knew Chloe was a lesbian and he had no interest in dating Stacie but he looked at me differently, I always knew that he had a crush on me without him even telling me. When I started dating Chloe for the first time, I could tell he was jealous at first but it didn't take him long to accept it. He had an amazing friendship with Chloe, like sometimes it was closer than what I had with him back then." Beca explained.

"Wow, that's really cute." Emily cooed.

"Yeah that was until Chloe moved away and refused to keep in touch with me, he called her up and they said some horrible things to each other over the phone. Your dad was just looking out for me and at the time, I was agreeing with all the things he said to her because I was so angry at her. I look back on it now and I regret it, things have never been the same between them since then."

"And all this time, I thought they were just fighting over you but it's actually their own little problem that's causing the tension between them? Wow, they really need to just...Talk." Emily said, staring at the wall.

Okay first it was operation 'get Mom and Chloe together' well now it's 'get Dad and Chloe to talk again.' Emily found it way too fun to meddle in her parents' lives apparently.

* * *

"I forgot how good a kisser you were." Beca mumbled against Chloe's lips as she raked her nails up Chloe's back which was only covered by a tank top. It was Friday night and they were out camping just like Chloe promised, Chloe was currently on top of Beca as they made out. Now that was something Beca couldn't complain about camping.

"I remember you being better at it." Chloe teased with a smirk. "Maybe you've just been sucking too much dick." She shrugged with a grin against Beca's lips.

"Hey!" The brunette protested, slapping Chloe in the back. "I was just about to praise you on your giving head skills but you ruined it." Beca laughed, kissing the redhead again.

"I know I'm the best." Chloe winked.

"You're so big headed." Beca shook her head with a laugh as the other woman pulled her face away for a second.

"Hmm." Chloe hummed, brushing Beca's hair out of her face before she started to kiss her again. She gently tugged at the brunette's bottom lip before she slipped her tongue into her mouth.

Beca hummed into the kiss as she placed a hand behind Chloe's neck, pulling the redhead impossibly closer to her.

The redhead nibbled on the woman's lip again as her hips slowly started to move against Beca's.

"Are you dry humping me?" Beca asked in amusement as she pulled away for a second.

Chloe didn't stop though, she only bit her lip and laughed. Not her usual bubbly giggle, no it was her sexy laugh that Beca couldn't resist.

"Wow, I feel 16 again." The brunette chuckled. She wrapped a leg around Chloe's and began to rock her hips in time with the redhead's. "Oh shit." Beca laughed breathily. She actually forgot how good it felt, it was something she hadn't done with Jesse in years. They had 4 kids, quickies were mostly their thing.

Chloe laughed, capturing Beca's lips a little more needy this time. She let one hand wander down Beca's body until she came to her leg that was wrapped around her own, hooking her arm around it as she pulled the brunette closer to her.

"Mmm Chloe." Beca let a soft moan escape her lips in between a kiss.

The redhead began grinding her core a little faster down into Beca.

"Remember the first time we ever did this?" Beca asked with a grin.

"And we both came? Yeah, I remember." Chloe shook her head with a breathy laugh at the memory.

"We were literally the definition of horny teenagers." Beca laughed before pulled Chloe back to her lips.

The redhead's breathing became a little more ragged which made Beca smirked against her lips. The brunette gripped onto Chloe's waist before she rolled over, reversing their positions.

"Baby…" Chloe moaned, enjoying the pressure that Beca was creating with her being on top.

The brunette groaned at Chloe's moan, spurring her on to go faster. "Wait, wait, wait." The redhead breathed out quickly, grabbing Beca's hips to stop her other movements before she climaxed.

"What's wrong?" Beca asked breathlessly, aching to keep going.

"I just don't think we should rush things, especially after her mistake that night after Emily's party. I think it's best if we just take things slowly." Chloe said, her chest still heaving. "And if we don't stop right now, I'm gonna end up ripping those clothes off you." She admitted with a breathy giggle.

Beca thought about it for a second, running her lip along her bottom lip. "Maybe you're right, we kinda fucked up on Emily's birthday and maybe we should just take things slowly." Beca agreed, rolling off the top of Chloe.

They both lay back beside each other, just staring at the top of the tent. After a moment of silence, Beca spoke up.

"I know you talked about taking things slow but like, are you my girlfriend again?" Beca asked slowly, unsure of what Chloe's reaction would be.

The redhead reached beside her and held Beca's hand. "Of course." She replied, a smile spreading across her face.

"Awesome." Beca smiled. It definitely felt like she was a teenager again, Chloe just made her feel so young.

"How did you and Jesse even have a sex life with that many kids?" Chloe asked randomly with a laugh.

"Ugh don't even." Beca laughed. "You don't even know how many close calls we've had and how many time we've been walked in on." She whined making Chloe laugh. "The worst time was when we almost got caught off my dad." The brunette shuddered. To be honest, she was actually quite surprised Chloe was so laid back when she was talking about sex with Jesse.

"How did you manage that?" Chloe rolled onto her side and perked herself up on her elbow.

"Well we were 18, before we had any kids. I obviously still stayed with my dad so we were in the kitchen, I was "doing the dishes" but Jesse was actually taking me from behind…" Beca explained in embarrassment, using air quotes in the process.

* * *

*Flashback*

1995.

"Fuck, Jesse…" Beca moaned, her fingers digging into the counter in front of her as Jesse's thrusts became quicker and harder.

Jesse whimpered as he nibbled at his girlfriend's neck, wrapping one arm around her waist before her began circling her clit with his fingers.

"Oh my god…" She whimpered, throwing her head back.

They both heard the front door close which made them both jump in shock. "Shit, it's my dad." Beca panicked, quickly detaching herself from Jesse.

"Beca!" They heard the man call as the two teenagers pulled their underwear and jeans back on.

The footsteps of John became louder and louder. "Are you in here?" He asked as he began to open the kitchen door.

Beca took a glance at Jesse's crotch, her eyes widening before she quickly stood in front of the boy.

Her wrapped his arms around the waist of his girlfriend just as her father stepped inside.

"There you are. Hi, Jesse." John smiled.

"Hey." The boy greeted awkwardly.

"Are you okay Beca? You look a little flushed." John furrowed his brow.

"Oh Jesse was just telling me something really funny." Was all she could come up with. Luckily her father seemed to believe it…

*End of Flashback*

* * *

"Oh my god, that must've been so embarrassing." Chloe couldn't help but laugh, placing her hand over her mouth. "Do you think he ever actually knew what you guys were really doing?" She wondered.

"I hope not." Beca scoffed. "After all these years he still hasn't said anything so I don't think so."

"I have an embarrassing sex story too." Chloe said with a giggle.

"Really? The oral master has had an embarrassing experience?" The brunette asked in amusement, suddenly interested.

"Well it wasn't so much embarrassing as it was weird." The redhead screwed up her face.

"Oh god, did you sleep with a girl with a weird fetish?" Beca chewed on her bottom lip to try and stop herself from laughing.

"I had been on a few dates with this girl and one of the times we had sex, I let her use a strap on with me. Yeah, the idea didn't seem bad until she started using it and put it in the wrong hole."

"Duuuuude." Beca was trying her hardest not to laugh.

"To make it worse, she claimed "she slipped" who the fuck slips into the wrong hole?" Chloe exclaimed, using air quotations.

"Dude, you got anal from a girl." The brunette spluttered a laugh at her girlfriend.

"No no. Oh no no." The redhead shook her finger at the other woman. "I'm not into that. Let's just say, I didn't call her back."

"Okay, that's funnier than my story." Beca composed herself from laughter.

This is the kind of thing Beca and Chloe missed the most about each other, being open with one another, telling funny and embarrassing stories.

* * *

"Em, can ask you something?" Bailee asked, tearing her attention away from the movie her and Emily were watching during their sleepover.

"Yeah?" Emily felt her stomach in knots, she was convinced Bailee was going to ask about her sexuality.

"What was it like kissing a girl?" The other brunette asked instead, taking Emily by surprise.

Emily turned to face Bailee, the lights were dimmed but she could still slightly make out the shorter girl's face.

"...Different." Emily said after thinking about it for a second.

"Did you enjoy it? I mean in that video you seemed a little...Turned on." Bailee teased a little.

Emily didn't think she meant any harm by it so she chuckled a little. "Well considering I was drunk, I'm guessing anyone kissing me would turn me on."

"Really?" Bailee grinned, narrowing her eyes.

Emily furrowed her brow in confusion at the question.

"You know I've always been curious as to what it's like to kiss a girl." Bailee confessed, running her finger down Emily's arm.

The taller girl was slightly confused by this behaviour from her best friend. Was she trying to tell her something? That one thing she had dreamed about for what seems like forever?

"If you want to know what it's like then it's probably better to do it with someone who you trust, don't do what I did." Emily began to play along with a smirk.

"Yeah?" Bailee asked quietly. She reached a hand forward and stroked Emily's cheek, making the other girl's stomach flip. Was this really happening?

Emily searched her best friend's brown eyes that she always seemed to get lost in.

It was Bailee who leaned in first before Emily met her in the middle, softly connecting their lips. The taller girl practically melted, placing a hand on Bailee's cheek as she deepened the kiss.

Bailee gripped onto her best friend's hip who broke away from the kiss to straddle the shorter girl. Emily started to kiss Bailee again, feeling a burning desire within. This was the one thing she wanted for such a long time and it was finally happening. The best thing? Bailee wasn't stopping it. This was her chance.

"Bailee…" Emily said as she broke away and the girl beneath her slowly opened her eyes. "I have something to tell you." She whispered. The taller girl took a deep breath. "I…" She closed her eyes, feeling it would be much easier. "...Have a huge crush on you."

Bailee's eyes widened just as Emily opened hers. "What?" She asked slowly.

Emily kind of gave her a confused look, wasn't it pretty self explanatory?

"Emily, please get off me." She said quietly.

Emily climbed off of Bailee and sat there on the bed dumbfounded.

"I…" Bailee began, taking a deep breath. "I was just doing that to get you to admit to me that you're gay...I didn't expect…" She trailed off.

"What?" The taller girl was crushed. "You seriously lead me on just for me to admit that?" Tears began to form in her eyes, she was broken hearted and embarrassed.

"Em, I'm sorry. I'm not gay." Bailee tried to grab onto her best friend's hand but Emily just pulled away.

"Don't. Now that you know I'm a lesbian, are you just gonna spread that around school? Is that why you wanted me to admit it?" Emily shook her head, wiping her eyes.

"So you are gay." Bailee whispered. "I should've known." She didn't say it in a bad way though, she said it in a way that she genuinely should've realised, being her best friend and all.

"Just go and tell the whole school, how much worse could it get?" Emily asked, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Why would I tell anyone?" Bailee asked softly, once again trying to touch Emily's hand.

"Stop!" Emily exclaimed, climbing off the bed. "You fucked me over, Bailee. You made me believe that you were really into me and then you just go and crush me like that. Don't even bother talking to me again, you've already done enough." Emily ranted.

"You know what, Emily? I was just trying to get you to open up to me, ever since I saw that video I suspected something. It's your own fault you got into this mess, if you kept it in your pants for longer than 5 minutes, maybe that video wouldn't even be a thing!" Bailee shot back.

"The only reason I got with that girl was because I saw you making out with some guy!" Emily cried.

"Emily, I can't do this...This is just...Too weird." Bailee grabbed her stuff and quickly left, leaving Emily standing their, broken and frustrated.

The girl just pinched the bridge of her nose and cried. When she heard the front door shut, she left her bedroom and went to her father's instead.

"Dad, I screwed up." She whimpered as she stood at his doorway.

Jesse was lying on his bed with his laptop. He looked up and saw his daughter crying so he immediately removed his laptop. "What's wrong sweetheart? I heard you and Bailee squabbling next door." He said softly as Emily climbed up into the bed, snuggling up to her father.

"She left." She sniffed. "We kissed and I told her I've had such a big crush on her but then she said she only kissed me so that I'd admit that I'm gay." The teenager explained as Jesse soothingly rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry, honey."

"And then we argued and I think she's just going to tell everyone I'm a lesbian." She choked on her tears.

"Hey, sit up." Jesse said softly, gently pulling his daughter up. "Look at me and listen to this. When your mom and Chloe were teenagers, the entire school knew they were gay - well that was back when your mom thought she was gay." Jesse began. "You don't understand how much hate they got for it, it was unreal. They didn't care though, they didn't let it get to them. Mom is one of the strongest people I know and I know she's passed that trait down to you. Who cares if the whole school knows you're a lesbian, your mom's a teacher there and your old man is a cop so if anyone messes with you, they've made a big mistake." Jesse chuckled softly.

"Thanks dad." Emily smiled softly as the man wiped her tears away.

"As for Bailee, she's a pretty shady friend if she spreads shit about you Em. If she does that, you're better just forgetting about her." He added and Emily nodded. "How about we go downstairs and watch a movie? I'll make you some tea." He offered.

"Sounds good." She smiled, wrapping her arms around her father.

She has shitty friends and shitty classmates but there's one thing she can always rely on. Her family.

* * *

 **Okay so a few things to cover in this chapter!**

 **Cory kicked ass for his big sister! In the first lot of chapters, he was just a typical teenager but I'm finally making him come into the story more but regretting calling his sister a dyke and punching a guy for making fun of her. Thoughts on Cory now?**

 **Emily is still overwhelmed by this video but Beca, Chloe and Jesse are all trying to help her be strong about it.**

 **She told Bailee about her crush on her! But Bailee was pretty shitty about it. I'm gonna give you the guys a choice of Emily eventually ending up with Bailee or that she finds another girlfriend. After the way Bailee acted in this chapter I can already imagine your answers but still let me know!**

 **And of course we have the bechloe moments in there! Emily finally found out about the two of them, the others will get to find out soon! I know there was a little flashback that a few of you will probably hate because Jesse was in it *eye roll* but it was just a random thought that I just added for entertainment purposes.**

 **One of the more subtle things is that we got some insight into Chloe and Jesse's tension. How are they gonna work it out? They really need to talk anyway.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed it, let me know what you thought! I'm having Owen withdrawals so I'll need to add him in the next chapter!**


	11. Logan

**Here's a quick update for you all! It's a little shorter than the last but I hope you guys will like it ;)**

* * *

 **True Love Always Finds a Way - Chapter 11: Logan**

The weekend had passed and Bailee and Emily still hadn't spoken to each other. The 18 year old had explained everything to her big brother who gave her one of his famous bear hugs along with some words of reassurance. Owen suggested that on Sunday night she should come and hangout with him, Ali and his friend Logan.

"Are you sure Ali is okay with me hanging out with you guys?" Emily asked her brother.

The sun was getting ready to set and the air began to get cooler as they walked the street down to the park.

"Em, Ali loves you. I'm pretty sure if she was gay, she'd dump me for you." The 19 year old joked, playfully nudged his little sister as they walked.

"You're an idiot." The teenager rolled her eyes as she walked through the gates of the park, catching Ali and another girl sitting at the swingset, laughing. "Who's the girl?" Emily asked her brother quietly.

"That's Logan." Owen's eyebrows knitted together.

Emily slapped her brother on the arm. "You didn't tell me Logan's a girl!" She hissed.

The boy just laughed, finding it hilarious. "Dude come on. Come meet her, I'm sure you'll like her." He grinned, placing a hand over his sister's back as he lead her over.

As Emily walked closer she finally got to have a better look at Logan. The girl had wavy, dyed crimson hair which flowed just past her shoulders but the grey beanie she was wearing covered some of it. She wore glasses that only seemed to draw attention to her large chocolate brown eyes that were outlined with heavy eyeliner. Her lip piercing and the clothes that she was wearing was just screaming alternative at Emily. The girl was wearing a red plaid shirt opened which showed off a grey tank top, she had a black pair of skinny jeans on topped off with some black converse.

To be honest she was the complete opposite of Emily and Ali. Both the other girls were pretty girly, Ali was very into her hair and makeup, even teaching Emily a few of her tricks. When you would first look at the older girl, you'd think she was a typical blonde stereotype. Oh no, Ali was one of the most intelligent and lovely girls ever. Emily had approved of her the first day they met.

"Hey, Ali." Emily greeted and the blonde stood up from the swing to give the younger girl a hug.

"Logan this is my little sister, Emily. Em, this is my friend - who is a girl by the way - Logan." Owen sniggered.

"I'm so sorry, Owen never actually mentioned it before." Emily quickly apologised to the girl who stood up.

"Don't worry, it happens a lot." Logan shrugged with a small laugh. "Wow, you're not exactly the little sister anymore are you?" The girl took in the 18 year old's height with a chuckle.

"Let's go sit down." Ali said, taking hold of her boyfriend's hand. They walked over to the grass area and all took a seat.

"Hey Owen, I've got some info about mom." Emily smirked, pulling at the blades of grass beside her.

"Really?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around Ali who was sitting on his lap.

"Oh my God, you two just can't help yourselves can you?" Ali laughed which made Logan show and interested smile.

"You can't say anything though! I swore to mom I would shut up about it." Emily said, trying not to laugh.

"Remind me never to tell you a secret." Logan interjected with a laugh.

Emily bit back a smile as she turned to the girl. "Mom and Chloe are dating." She finally blurted out.

"Totally called it!" Owen exclaimed.

"Your mom's gay?" Logan asked curiously.

"Bi but that still doesn't mean you can hit on my mom, Logan." Owen warningly joked, pointing a finger at the girl.

Oh my God, Logan is into girls. Emily's face lit up light a kid on Christmas.

"Dude, that's gross. Why would I want to hit on your mom?" Logan grimaced before laughing.

Owen just chuckled, taking a slap to the leg from his girlfriend.

"Have you got a girlfriend?" Emily wondered, glancing at the older girl beside her.

Ali turned around to her boyfriend and they both smirked at each other. She motioned her head to the side before kissing him softly on the lips.

Owen cleared his throat, cutting Logan off before she could answer. "We're gonna go for a little walk. You guys cool to get to know each other?" Owen asked as Ali got off him and stood up, brushing herself off.

Emily and Logan turned to each other and nodded so Owen and Ali walked off hand in hand.

"I know what they're doing." Emily said as she watched her brother and his girlfriend walk away.

Logan just looked back at her with a furrowed brow.

"They're trying to set us up. I don't know if Owen mentioned this but...I'm a lesbian." The 18 year old looked down at the grass, she was still getting used to admitting it but it felt so much easier saying it to someone who was in the same boat.

"No he hasn't mentioned it. He hasn't actually talked about you a lot in front of me, I don't even know how old you are." Logan chuckled, flashing Emily a crooked smile which made the brunette smile back.

"I just turned 18 in December." Emily said.

"Cool. I turn 20 next month. And to answer your previous question, no I don't have a girlfriend. I broke up with my ex because she cheated on me." Logan's quietened towards the end of her sentence.

"I'm sorry to hear that. If it makes you feel any better, my straight best friend came onto me just to get me to admit that I'm gay. I've had a huge crush on her forever and she just went and crushed me like that." Emily said bitterly.

"That's shady as fuck, dude." Logan shook her head before adjusting her beanie before pushing her glasses up her nose.

"It sure is." Emily agreed, pulling out her phone.

"Are you on Instagram?" Logan wondered as she got out her own phone.

"Yeah." The brunette answered distractedly as she opened the said app.

"I've got an idea, can I see your phone?" The redhead asked with a soft smile. Emily couldn't help but notice that behind all that makeup and piercings, Logan just seemed like a big softy.

"Yeah, sure." Emily smiled back, running a hand through her hair.

"You've still got your friend on here right?" The 19 year old asked, pointing at the screen that was still on Emily's Instagram profile. The younger girl nodded. "We're gonna post a picture together." The girl grinned, opening up the camera before stretching her arm out in front of her.

"You're really pretty." Emily gushed as she moved closer to the other girl.

"Are you kidding me? Have you seen yourself?" Logan scoffed before draping an arm over Emily's shoulder. They both smiled and captured the photo.

The younger teenager chewed on her bottom lip, looking at the ground as she tucked her hair behind one of her ears.

Logan was too busy typing a caption on Emily's phone to notice the younger girl's giddy behaviour. "What do you think?" Logan leaned over and showed the younger girl the caption. It read: 'I've only just met her and we've already found something in common: We've both been fucked over…' Logan had tagged herself in the photo as well.

"Perfect." Emily smiled, posting the photo before she clicked on Logan's profile and started following her. "How do you deal with them at college?" She joked, pointing out to Owen and Ali who were just acting too cute together.

"It's so sickly sweet huh?" Logan laughed. "They're constantly all over each other."

"Yeah." Emily chuckled.

"So you're a senior in high school right?" The older girl asked, leaning back so she was resting on her forearms.

"Yeah." The brunette sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked with concern.

"High school fucking sucks." Emily muttered with a shrug.

"You can say that again." The older girl scoffed.

The girls talked for another hour or so before Emily got a call from Jesse telling her to come home. They really hit things off. Emily went to sleep that night with a smile on her face, she had finally found someone similar in age who truly understood her.

* * *

"Emily, I should really get to the principal. You were the one that said he wanted to talk to me." Jesse said as he followed his daughter down the music department.

"Yeah but mom wanted to talk to you too." Emily said distractedly. "Come on, she's in Chloe's classroom."

Jesse rolled his eyes at the statement, following Emily into the classroom. Only problem was though that there was no sign of Beca, only Chloe.

"Mom told me you guys have some stuff to work out. Dad, the principal doesn't actually want to see you." Emily quickly said.

"Wait what?" Chloe protested with wide eyes, standing up from her desk. She had no idea about this either.

"Emily, there's no way-" Jesse tried to say to his daughter but the said teenager just slipped out the room and closed the door.

Chloe and Jesse just looked at each other awkwardly.

"I had no idea she was up to that." Jesse said honestly.

"Neither." Chloe agreed. "And I didn't realise Beca had told her about what happened."

"I know you two are back together." Jesse blurted out, looking at the floor as he scratched the back of his neck.

The redhead awkward coughed. "How did you figure that one out?"

"The way she looks at you." The man admitted quietly, walking over to one of the desks before taking a seat on it. "She never looked at me like that. I thought I was always doing a better job though because I never made her cry as hard as she did that day you left her." He added a little bitterly.

"Jesse." Chloe sighed in frustration. "You don't know how many nights I cried myself to sleep after that. It killed me too y'know. Looking back now, I know there was better ways to go around it but I was 17 Jesse, I didn't know what was going through my head." The redhead confessed. "Your forgiveness is one of the most important things in my life. You were like a brother to me, Jesse. You stood up for me, you threatened to kill anyone who made me cry." Chloe let out a half hearted laugh as she wiped a tear that was ready to run down her cheek. "We both love Beca and I'm sure she'd be happier if we got along again, you still play a big part in her life and I want you to know that I'm not in anyway trying to replace you."

"Promise me one thing Chloe. Promise me you're not going to hurt her again, she's my ex wife but that doesn't mean I don't love her anymore." Jesse said, his voice cracking slightly from tears.

"I promise." Chloe nodded.

"Now come here." The man said as he stood up, wiping his eyes before opening his arms.

The redhead felt relief wash over her and she wrapped her arms tightly around Jesse.

"If anyone makes you cry, tell me who they are and I'll kill them." Jesse laughed softly as it brought to two adults back to when they were teenagers.

"Thanks Jesse." Chloe said, her voice muffled by his shirt.

Things were finally starting to go back to normal with the Swanson family.

* * *

 **it's short I know, I apologise! :)**

 **So Chloe and Jesse sorted things out!**

 **Let me know what you think of Logan? ;)**


	12. Double Dates and Butterflies

**Sorry for the delay on this story guys! Age Is Just a Number and now it's sequel I Love LA have been getting in the way of this lately**

 **Anyway here I am, I hope you all enjoy:)**

* * *

 **True Love Always Finds a Way - Chapter 12: Double Dates and Butterflies**

After some convincing from both Chloe and Jesse, Beca finally told the rest of the kids that she was in another relationship. They actually took it pretty well which was surprising, especially Cory's reaction. Things were definitely starting to work out for the family.

Emily had just gotten home from school. She was beginning to learn just to ignore anyone who tried to mess with her (either that or she would tell them to 'fuck off' which was advice given by her one and only mom.) She found herself taking Beca's advice a lot this week since it was that time of the month, which was what she was complaining about in the kitchen right now.

"Ugh I wanna dry hump everything." She groaned, resting her head on the counter.

"Well get the hell out of my kitchen then." Beca walked in with a laugh making Emily jump, lifting her head.

"Want me to call Logan?" Owen walked in next. Obviously Emily couldn't keep her voice down… (Sometimes Beca and Jesse would juggle around the kids so it wasn't the same every week. Sometimes one of them would take the two older ones and the other would take the two younger ones. Or one would take the girls and the other would take the boys.)

"Who's Logan?" Beca asked with a furrowed brow, too busy making coffee to turn around to her two kids.

"Just Emily's new crush." Owen smirked as he hopped up to sit on the counter, smirking at his glaring sister.

Emily mouthed 'fuck you' while showing her brother her middle finger since Beca's back was turned.

"Logan huh?" Beca asked. "Isn't that a guy's name?"

"Logan's a girl, mom. And she's one of my friends from college." Owen explained. "As soon as Emily found out she was gay, she practically jumped on her." He laughed, earning another death glare from his little sister.

Beca only chuckled, shaking her head as she continued just making her coffee.

"Mom tell him to leave me alone." Emily whined, resting her head back down.

"Owen leave your sister alone, she's got her period." Beca rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I know, she's was whining about it all morning." Owen also rolled his eyes as he got down from the counter, making his way over to the fridge.

"You don't know what it's like! You wouldn't survive!" Emily exclaimed but it was muffled because of the fact her face was buried in her arm that was on the counter.

Emily had always been dramatic everytime she got her period since she first started. Jesse says she takes it from Beca but the short brunette is always quick to protest.

"Really? Because you always just seem to be horny." Owen joked, pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

"Oh yeah you would mind that huh? Since you're jerking off 24/7 anyway!" Emily lifted her head, pointing at her brother before making some pretty obscene hand movements.

Luckily Beca had only just turned around after she said it. "Hey guys knock it off. I know you're both teenagers but don't talk about that stuff when I'm in the room. In my eyes, you're still my two innocent little kids." The woman said calmly.

Owen and Emily both looked at each other, blushes creeping up onto their cheeks. They had completely forgot that their mom was standing right next to them. "Sorry, mom." They mumbled in unison.

"No problem. Now what do you guys want for dinner tonight?" Beca asked as she turned back around to finally pour her coffee.

"Can we just order a pizza or something?" Emily asked, finally straightening herself up, walking up to Beca.

"Yeah, if you want." Beca shrugged before she felt her daughter's arms wrap around her from behind.

"Mommy it hurts." Emily pouted in her best baby voice.

Owen almost choked on his juice at his sister's 'kiss ass' voice.

"I know baby, why don't you climb on the couch with a blanket and I'll make you up a hot water bottle?" Beca suggested, running her warm hands softly along Emily's forearms that were wrapped around her. The teenager nodded, resting her head on top of Beca's.

Any of her kids could pull that soft little childish voice on her and Beca was putty in their hands.

"Hey mom, when was the last time you even had a period, aren't you in menopause?" Owen scoffed, instantly regretting it once he saw the look Beca was giving him. You know that look your mom gives you and you just know you've fucked up? Yeah that one.

"How old do you think I am?" Beca asked incredulously.

"...Old enough for menopause?" Owen cringed, setting his glass down.

"Dude she's not even 40." Emily laughed.

"I'm so dead." Owen said with wide eyes and a straight face.

"Oh you're right with that one, boy." Beca pointed an accusing finger at him before he swiftly left the room. "Your brother's an asshole." Beca joked, laughing at the fact Owen ran from her.

* * *

Later on that evening, the three of them were just lounging in the living room, eating pizza while watching a movie.

"I miss family movie nights." Emily said as she picked up another slice of pizza.

"I don't." Beca replied simply as she typed away on her phone instead of watching the film. "That's was your dad's idea, not mine."

Emily and Owen rolled their eyes at each other.

Beca's phone began to ring in her hand and her kids immediately began shushing her. "Okay, okay." She got up from the couch and went into the kitchen so she wouldn't spoil the teenagers' precious movie.

"Hey, Chloe." Beca answered the phone with a smile.

"Hey beautiful, what're you up to?"

The brunette bit back a smile as she looked down at the ground. Chloe calling her beautiful always got to her. "Nothing really, apart from the fact my kids are making me watch a movie. How are you?" She chuckled as she began to slowly pace the kitchen.

"Good. I just have a suggestion for you."

"Yeah?"

"How do you feel about a double date?" Chloe asked and Beca furrowed her brow.

"With who?" The brunette asked slowly.

"Aubrey and Jesse." The redhead replied casually and Beca almost choked on her own saliva.

"Dude no!" She scoffed.

"Alright, I get it's weird but it was actually Aubrey who suggested it."

"Why, so she could rub it in my face that she's with my ex husband?" Beca shot back, narrowing her eyes.

"Hey, hey, calm down. That's not what she's trying to do, she just wants to meet you especially after I told her I dated you back in high school. Plus you're dating me now, you don't need to worry about what Jesse's up to."

Beca stayed silent for a second, thinking about what she was going to say. "It would still be weird Chloe, I know I'm dating you now but that's the man I spent 20 years of my life in a relationship with, seeing him with another woman would just be...weird." The brunette shuddered.

"Babe, Jesse supports our relationship, the least you could do for him is do the same. Come on it'll only be for a couple of drinks." Chloe tried her best to persuade her girlfriend.

The brunette sighed, running her hand down her face. "...I guess I could get Stacie to watch the younger kids because guaranteed Owen and Emily will be out somewhere." She rolled her eyes, hating to give in so easy but it was Chloe we were talking about and Beca could never say no to her.

"Yay!" Chloe exclaimed excitedly and Beca couldn't help but laugh.

"You're an idiot and I hate you for making me do this." The brunette chuckled, shaking her head.

"You love me really!"

* * *

Friday night was when they arranged the date. They were just going out to a bar to have a couple of drinks and talk. So far things seemed to be going okay apart from the fact Beca and Jesse continuously shot each other awkward glances.

Everytime Jesse would place his arm around Aubrey or even just touch her, Beca would flinch. At first she didn't know why but she realised it was from this sudden rush of jealousy that she couldn't explain. It was normal to be a little jealous right? She was not long out of a relationship with the guy, of course it was gonna take her some time.

"Are you okay?" Chloe whispered into Beca's ear, softly rubbing her knee under the table.

"Yeah, I just need some air, I'll be back in a second." Beca announced before getting up to head outside.

Taking a deep breath of the cool evening breeze, Beca closed her eyes and mentally scolded herself. She isn't attracted to Jesse, she isn't in love with him. She's attracted to Chloe, and she's in love with her.

"Hey."

Beca's eyes flew open when she noticed the all too familiar voice of her ex husband. The woman just stared at him.

"I know it's awkward in there. I feel it too, this wasn't my idea, it was Aubrey and Chloe's." Jesse explained, placing a hand on Beca's arm.

The short brunette reached with her other hand and covered Jesse's that was still on her shoulder. "I know it doesn't seem like it but it's been hard without you. We were together for 20 years, it's not easy just letting go of something like that." Beca admitted quietly. "Don't get me wrong, I'm over the moon that I'm back with Chloe, it just feels like I still have this cloud of well...you still over me and I feel guilty about it."

"Hey look at me." Jesse sighed, placing two of his hands on Beca's waist. "You don't think I feel the same? Beca you were the love of my life, of course I'm still going to still think of you. Divorces are hard but I think we can both agree we did the right thing. I don't regret it, do you?" He asked, searching her eyes.

"No." Beca shook her head, her eyes flickering between her ex's eyes and lips.

"Beca." He said softly, noticing what she was doing. "You're…" The man trailed off when Beca's eyes met his. He got lost in those beautiful eyes he had fallen in love with all those years ago.

"Forgive me." Beca quickly rushed out before she hooked an arm around his neck, pulling his face towards hers and their lips molded together.

"Hey are you guys - Beca?..." Chloe had stepped outside at exactly the wrong moment. Her voice broke just as her world did the same thing.

"Chloe!" Beca quickly broke away from her ex with wide eyes as she turned to her girlfriend.

"I knew it." The redhead whispered, shaking her head. "This was just some sick plan to get revenge on me, well guess what? It fucking worked because I feel like an idiot now." Tears fell down her cheeks as she pointed angrily at the woman.

"Chloe that's not what this is!" Beca tried, stepping closer towards the woman, holding onto her wrists but Chloe just snatched them away.

"Chloe, it's not her fault." Jesse tried to interject calmly, placing an arm in front of Beca.

"Don't try me Jesse. You guys can go back to being your big happy family now." Chloe spat, hastily turning away and began to walk, furiously wiping her eyes.

"Chloe, baby please believe me." Beca caught up with the redhead, turning her back around by the shoulder.

"You played me like a complete idiot Beca, it's obvious you still want to be with him so go ahead! No one is stopping you!" Chloe exclaimed and Beca's heart broke, trying not to let herself cry.

"I don't love him! I love you." She tried, placing her hands on Chloe's shoulders.

"You've got a funny way of showing it." Chloe shook her head, forcefully pushing Beca off her before storming away down the street.

Beca covered her face with her hands as she freely cried into them. She had seriously fucked things up, now she knows how Chloe felt…

* * *

While the rest of her siblings were spending time with Stacie, Emily had asked her godmother if she could go out to a movie with her friend. With that friend being Logan, she had to endure 10 minutes of teasing from Owen before Stacie actually got a chance to give her permission.

"You don't drive?" Emily asked in amusement. She was the driver for the evening and it was only just now that she found out that Logan couldn't actually drive.

"Nope." Logan shook her head with a laugh, looking at Emily who was just keeping her eyes on the road.

"Why not?" The brunette asked curiously, drumming her fingers on her gear stick.

"Oh I've tried. I just kinda, maybe failed my test 4 times." Logan grinned with a shrug.

"Wow...you must be really bad." Emily joked, earning herself a playful shrug from the other girl. "I got my license as soon as I could."

"Well that makes me feel safer knowing that you've been driving for a few years now." Logan laughed.

"Why thank you but I should be offended that you doubted my driving skills." Emily shot Logan a quick smirk before turning back to the road.

"You're a weirdo." Logan shook her head with a smile before looking out the window.

* * *

When they were in the movie theatre, Emily couldn't even focus on the movie properly because of the girl beside her. She just couldn't get her mind off of Logan. She was so caring and understanding, not to mention beautiful.

Emily glanced at the girl who was fixated on the movie. She couldn't help but smile how how engrossed the older girl was. The brunette rested her arm on the armrest beside Logan's, their hands gently grazing against each other. The 19 year old didn't move her hand way though.

"Hey." Emily whispered, gently tapping Logan's hand. The redhead turned to face the younger girl. "Can I have a drink?" The brunette whispered, pointing to Logan's soda in the cup holder.

"Of course, help yourself." Logan whispered back, placing a gentle hand on Emily's forearm.

The 18 year old returned the smile before picking up the drink, taking a sip. She couldn't help the huge grin that appeared on her face, something about Logan just made her like a giddy little girl.

* * *

"Hey, I'll walk you out." Emily unclipped her seat belt and got out the car.

"You don't have to do that Em." Logan laughed as she closed the car door. "Believe it or not, I'm a big girl now."

"Big girl huh?" Emily walked around the car so she could stand next to Logan, comparing their heights. "You're not that much taller than my mom." The brunette giggled.

"Shut up." Logan muttered, playfully nudging Emily as they walked up her parents' driveway. "I had fun." The older teenager admitted as they approached the front door.

"Same, we should do it again." Emily smiled down at the ground when they stopped.

"Definitely." Logan looked at Emily who was still staring at the ground. "Hey." She placed a hand on the younger girl's shoulder and she lifted her head. "I'll see you around." The redhead said as she took a step forward, pulling the taller girl in for a hug.

Emily breathed in deeply as she wrapped her arms tightly around Logan. The hug was so comforting and gentle, plus Logan's scent was pretty intoxicating.

"Bye Emily." Logan whispered as she pulled away.

"Bye Logan." Emily chewed on her bottom lip. "I'll text you." She smiled as she began you walk away giving Logan a small wave.

As the younger girl walked back to her car, Logan couldn't help but completely check her out. Emily had the whole package, she was charming, funny, kind and had an amazing body. The older girl smirked to herself before disappearing into her house.

When Emily got in her car, she sunk down in her seat, covering her face with her hands as she squealed into them. Who needs Bailee when you've got someone like Logan?

* * *

 **Alright don't kill me! You guys should all know by now how much of a slut i am for drama! Don't worry It won't be anything like Age Is Just a Number drama just the typical family and relationship kind.**

 **Anyway I'm just gonna let you guys express your thoughts on this. I don't plan on making them stay apart for that long, Beca lost her girlfriend once, she's not gonna let it happen again.**

 **Also, Logan and Emily! Lemily? No? Anyway, aren't they cute? The way they interact and talk reminds me of me and my crush! So let me know how much you love (or hate it guess) Logan!**


	13. 16 Going On 40

**sorry for the delay on this guys, I was a little caught up in I Love LA!**

 **I'll apologise for breaking (kinda) Chloe and Beca up in the last chapter lol whoops!**

 **I'm kinda in need of ideas for this story (particularly ones that involve Chloe) so if you have any, I would love to take them into consideration!**

* * *

 **True Love Always Finds a Way - Chapter 13: 16 Going On 40**

After Emily's night out with Logan, she decided to just to head back to her mom's house, figuring she'd be home from her double date soon.

When the teenager walked into the house, she noticed that her mother must already be home as she noticed the woman's keys on the hook. "Mom?!" The girl called as she hung her jacket up but there was no answer. She had a quick check in the living room and kitchen but there was still no sign of Beca so she made her way upstairs. "Mom?" She asked again as she slowly opened her mother's bedroom door.

"Emily, just go away." Beca mumbled. She was lying face down on her bed, still not changed out of her clothes she had worn on her date.

"What's wrong?" The 18 year old asked softly, completely ignoring her mother's request and instead climbing onto the bed beside her.

Beca didn't say anything and instead just groaned into her pillow.

"Bad date?" Emily asked sympathetically as she gently ran her hand over Beca's back.

Beca and Emily had a very special mother/daughter relationship. They were each other's rock, best friends if you will. Although the teenager was still very much a daddy's girl, she turned to Beca when she needed talk about things she wasn't comfortable sharing with Jesse. Girl stuff mostly.

The older woman turned over so she was lying on her back before exhaling loudly. "I kissed your dad…" She said quietly.

"Okay…" Emily trailed off, not quite sure what to say. "Um…"

"Chloe saw us." Beca quickly added with a frustrated sigh.

"Mom." The teenager sighed.

"She walked off, claiming that I was just trying to get back at her for what happened when we first broke up." The shorter brunette explained, shifting her eyes to meet her daughter's.

"Wow you really...effed up." Emily cringed, stopping herself from cursing in front of her mother.

"And I don't know what to do. She doesn't believe that I love her." Beca sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. "I'm gonna die alone." She mumbled into her hands.

"Hey, don't say that." Emily crawled along the bed and sat beside Beca, wrapping an arm around her. "She loves you too, you just have to do some big romantic gesture to make her realise how much you love her."

Beca just looked at Emily with a straight face. "I'm not your dad." She said seriously.

"That's why I'm going to call him." The teenager said with a smirk.

"Em, that's not a good idea after what happened." The older woman tried to reach for her daughter's phone but it was just held out of her reach.

"You kissed him not me, I'm not asking you to talk to him, I will." Emily scoffed before calling Jesse's number.

* * *

Chloe's doorbell rang and after spending a good 20 seconds contemplating whether she should answer it or not, she reluctantly dragged herself to the door. She opened it up only to find Beca and Emily standing there so her automatic reaction was to close the door.

"Wait!" Beca grabbed onto the door and pulled it back open. "I wanted a proper chance to apologise and prove to you how much I love and care about you." The brunette said softly, picking up her guitar from the side, lifting the strap over her head.

Chloe unfolded her arms and furrowed her brow.

"I really didn't mean to kiss him. I don't know what came over me." Beca said genuinely before clearing her throat. She was surprised how silent the redhead was being, it was very unlike her not to express her opinion on things.

Emily handed Chloe a small box before making her way back over to her car to give the two women privacy.

The redhead opened the box which revealed a bunch of her and Beca's old polaroids together of when they were teenagers. Her heart instantly melted as she began to flicking through them, reminding her of how in love they were. The women's eyes flickered up when Beca began to strum her guitar and Chloe instantly recognised the song.

* * *

(Yesterday by The Beatles)

Yesterday all my troubles seemed so far away.

Now it looks as though they're here to stay.

Oh, I believe in yesterday.

* * *

Chloe and Beca would always listen to The Beatles, sometimes even singing some of their songs to each other. It was kinda their thing. Which made this song even more special. Chloe continued to look through the pictures as she got lost in Beca's soft voice.

* * *

Suddenly I'm not half the girl I used to be.

There's a shadow hanging over me.

Oh, yesterday came suddenly.

Why she had to go, I don't know, she wouldn't say.

I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday.

Yesterday love was such an easy game to play.

Now I need a place to hide away.

Oh, I believe in yesterday.

Why she had to go, I don't know, she wouldn't say.

I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday.

Yesterday love was such an easy game to play.

Now I need a place to hide away.

Oh, I believe in yesterday.

* * *

When the song ended, Chloe quickly wiped tears away that had managed to escape. She took a deep breath before lifting her head, meeting Beca's eyes with her own.

"I'm sorry." The brunette said quietly with sad eyes, removing her guitar.

"I may have over reacted a little." Chloe mumbled, looking down at the ground.

"I shouldn't have kissed him." Beca quickly added.

"I shouldn't have made you go on a double date with him there." They kept bouncing the blame between each other before they both looked up and chuckled, shaking their heads. "I just forget that you guys were in such a long and committed relationship. I've never really had something as serious as that, so I don't really know how hard it is for you guys." The taller woman said seriously.

"You have had that. With me." Beca said softly, taking a step closer to Chloe before taking one of her hands.

"I screwed it up though, we broke up."

"Jesse and I got a divorce, my relationship I had with you when we were young isn't any less special as my time with Jesse." Beca said seriously. "He's my ex husband, my kid's father, he's always going to mean a lot to me but there's something I feel when I'm with you that I never had with him." The brunette searched Chloe's eyes as she spoke.

The redhead's heart was melting at Beca's words. The brunette had never been the overly romantic type so when she says things like this, Chloe always knows that she's being genuine.

"I love you, Chloe. Even after the shit we've been through, I still want to be with you. I promise that what happened tonight will never happen again." The brunette placed her free hand over her heart as she spoke.

"I love you too. I feel stupid for flipping out because I called Aubrey and she said her and Jesse just talked about it and everything is fine now. Why do we have to be such children?" She whined with a laugh.

"Well for me, when I'm with you, it makes me feel like I'm 16 again. I always forget that we're almost 40. Oh my God we're so old!" Beca groaned making Chloe laugh.

"We really are." The redhead chuckled. "Can I kiss you?" She added after a moment of silence.

The brunette nodded, wrapping her arms around Chloe's neck as the taller woman pulled her closer, connecting their lips. Kissing each other still felt like best thing in the world to both women. It felt so safe and loving. It felt like home.

* * *

"Mom? Can I tell you something?" Emily asked nervously. The teenager was driving them back to the house after seeing Chloe, Beca feeling much better about herself.

"Of course." Beca said, reaching over to give her daughter's knee a reassuring squeeze.

"You know Logan?"

"Mhm." Beca hummed, suddenly becoming interested.

"Well...I really like her. As in like like her. She's just so sweet and pretty, she's one of the only people that really get me, y'know?" Emily gushed.

Beca smiled at her daughter. "Is she into girls?" Was the first question she asked.

"Yeah!" The teenager replied in excitement.

"And is she single?"

Emily nodded, biting back a smile.

"Then you should go for it, Em!" Beca playfully nudged Emily with a huge grin spread across her face. She was glad that someone was able to make her little girl so happy after everything that had happened.

"Yeah?" Emily laughed.

"If she makes you happy then I think you should take the chance while you can." Beca encouraged. "You should bring her over tomorrow, your dad is coming over to replace my taillight on my car so at least we'll get to meet her."

"You guys won't embarrass me will you?" She whined.

"Oh come on! When have we ever embarrassed you?" The older woman asked incredulously.

Emily just shot her a look, raising her eyebrows. "Don't get me started."

* * *

Saturday afternoon was when Jesse came round to help Beca replace her tail light. They decided not to bring up the events from last night apart from the fact everything was okay again.

"Emily's bringing over a potential girlfriend today." Beca said in amusement, leaning against her car as Jesse worked away.

"Potential girlfriend?" Jesse asked with a furrowed brow.

"Well she has this crush on a girl so I told her to go for it." The woman shrugged, shielding her eyes from the sun.

"Do you even know the girl? Beca, don't say stuff like that to her if you don't even know the other girl, she might be bad news." Jesse lifted his head for a second to roll his eyes at his ex wife.

"That's why she's coming over today. Chill out, you can't keep her hidden away from the world forever. Let her live her life." Beca sighed, rolling her eyes back at him.

"Hey, your parents let you do that and you got knocked up at 19." Jesse shot back with a sarcastic smile.

"By you." The woman scoffed in defence.

"It takes two to make a baby." Jesse smirked.

"Shut the fuck up, Jesse." She sighed, once again rolling her eyes. It was moments like this when she remembered why she divorced him. "Here they come. Now don't get all over protective dad on her." The woman warned as she motioned to Emily's car coming down the street.

"Alright, mom." He joked, straightening up just as Emily pulled up.

Beca just ignored him and smiled as Emily and Logan got out the car.

"Hey guys." Emily greeted nervously as she approached her parents, Logan following quietly behind. "Uh, this is Logan. Logan this is my mom and dad."

"Hi." The redheaded girl greeted quietly.

"You remind me of a young Beca." Jesse chuckled, wrapping his arm around his ex wife who just glared at him.

Logan just chuckled, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"Dad." Emily hissed. This is what she meant in the car last night. "Come on Logan, I'll let you meet my little brother and sister. They're significantly less weird than these two." The teenager rolled her eyes before leading the other girl inside.

"I thought your parents were divorced?" Logan asked in amusement.

"They are they're just being weird." Emily sighed as she entered the living room where all her siblings were.

"Hey Logan." Owen smiled at the girl, Alexis quite happily sitting on her big brother's lap as they watched TV with Cory.

"Hey."

"Cory, Lexi, this is Logan." Emily introduced the girl who gave them a small wave.

Cory tore his eyes away from her TV only to have them widen at the sight of his sister's friend. Damn she's hot.

"Are you Emily's girlfriend?" Lexi asked with a giggle. "Owen said you were."

"Oh." Was all Logan could say while Emily narrowed her eyes at her brother.

"No, honey, we're just friends." The 18 year old quickly said. "Owen's just an idiot." She slapped her brother up the side of the head making Lexi laugh.

"Owen!" Jesse's voice called from outside.

"Sisters are pure evil." Owen scowled, holding the side of his head as he got up off the couch to make his way outside. "Emily hit me." He pouted as soon as he approached his parents.

"Were you annoying her?" Jesse asked knowingly and Owen just stayed silent. "Then you probably deserved it." He chuckled.

"Hey, Logan is a friend from college right?" Beca asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, why?" The 19 year old asked as he rubbed the side of his head.

"So she's older than your sister. How much older?" The woman asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

"She's older than me. She's 20 in a few weeks." He shrugged.

Jesse almost choked on thin air. "20? Our daughter is dating a 20 year old? She's barely 18!" He turned to his ex.

"Dad chill, Logan's cool." Owen reassured calmly.

"Yeah Jesse, it's really no big deal. It's not like it's a 10 year difference." Beca added.

"Her ex girlfriend was 23." Owen shrugged and Jesse sighed.

"She just better not break my little girl's heart." The older man warned and Beca rolled her eyes, running a hand down her face.

"They're not even a couple yet." Owen reminded.

* * *

"Your dad and Owen built this?" Logan asked in awe as her and Emily climbed up to the tree house in the back yard. They took a seat on the ledge, their legs dangling off the edge.

"Yeah, when Owen was 12." Emily smiled.

"It's so cool." Logan gushed making Emily laugh. "I forgot to ask you how school was going when we were out yesterday."

"Alright I guess. I've just been ignoring any asshole who makes a comment about me." The brunette rolled her eyes, looking down at the ground.

"You spoken to Bailee?" The older girl asked, squinting her eyes at the sun. Emily had told Logan everything that had happened recently, it felt good to talk to someone who understands.

"No. I'm not gonna go crawling back to her after they way she treated me. If she wants to apologise, she better be the one to start the conversation." Emily scoffed.

"Quite right." Logan laughed.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you about something." The 18 year old said quietly, covering Logan's hand with her own.

"Yeah?" The redhead asked and Emily lifted her head to look into the other girl's eyes.

"I'm really nervous to say this, oh my god." The brunette chuckled nervously before taking a deep breath.

"Don't be." Logan said with a reassuring smile.

"Alright I'll just come right out and say it-" Emily didn't even get a chance to finish her sentence before Logan pulled her in for a kiss, taking the brunette by surprise.

"Emily and Logan sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" The two broke apart when the voices of Owen, Cory and Alexis rang through their ears.

"Literally." Owen laughed.

The two teenagers in the tree blushed hard before glancing back at each other. "Please tell me that's what you were gonna say because of not, this is going to be significantly more awkward." Logan rushed out.

Emily chewed on her bottom lip before wrapping her arms around Logan's neck, pulling her towards her again, their lips roughly pushing against each other.

"There's children watching!" Owen gasped, covering Alexis and Cory's eyes jokingly.

"Dude!" Cory laughed, pulling his brother's hand away from his eyes.

"Alright you little perv. That's your sister." The 19 year old laughed, hitting Cory on the back of the head.

"I wasn't-" The 13 year old protested but he knew it was no use against Owen.

"Can you guys like leave?" Emily turned away from Logan's face to look down at her siblings who were still just looking up at them.

"Sure, just no fondling in my treehouse." Owen said with a stupid grin.

"Oweeeeen." Emily whined. Why did she have to have such a goofy big brother. Sometimes she swears he's the youngest of the 4.

"Okay, okay we're going." The older boy chuckled with an eye roll as he ushered his younger siblings inside, letting his sister have her privacy. Although he was making all these jokes, he was glad that his sister finally found someone who makes her happy.

* * *

 **Lemilyyyyyyy!**

 **Okay I'm sorry for the lack of bechloe but I'm just trying to ease her into the family.**

 **Like I said before, I'm in need of some ideas, so if you've got any let me know :)**


	14. Parenthood Ruins Your Sex Life

**Finally got an update for this one!**

 **I'm still kinda struggling with ideas for this one though and it sucks :/**

 **Hope this is okay for you guys though!**

* * *

 **True Love Always Finds a Way - Chapter 14: Parenthood Ruins Your Sex Life**

"Mommy, Emily has a girlfriend!" Beca walked into the living room to be greeted by an excitable 6 year old running up to her.

"What?" The woman asked in confusion, glancing up to her two sons on the couch.

"Her and Emily were making out in the treehouse." Cory explained with a shrug.

Beca's face must have been comical, she knew Emily liked this girl but didn't expect her to make a move this quickly.

"They're up in her bedroom now." Owen said before laughing at his mother's eyes widening. "What?"

"Your dad's just gone upstairs now to say goodbye to her. She'll end up giving him a heart attack if he walks in on them kissing." She hissed.

* * *

Jesse got to the top of the stairs and as he approached his daughter's bedroom, he took a look through the slight gap of the door. His eyes widened when he caught a glimpse of his daughter on her bed, kissing the girl he had met not even an hour ago. Instead of bursting into room like a complete dick, he decided to knock first. "Emily?" The man asked and a few quiet whispers could be heard from the other side of the door.

"Yeah?" The 18 year old asked.

"I'm gonna go home now, I just wanted to come say goodbye." He was dreading Emily just saying goodbye from behind the door and not let him give her a hug like they always did.

After a moment of silence, Emily spoke up. "Okay, come in."

Jesse slowly pushed the door open to find his daughter smiling happily at him. The man chuckled at her as he walked up to the side of her bed. "You're happy."

Emily glanced at Logan before shrugging, still smiling.

"Anyway, I need to go. I'll see you tomorrow night, okay?" Jesse pulled his daughter in for a hug.

"Yeah, any specific time you want me over at?" Emily asked, her arms still around her father.

"Just whenever you like, sweetheart." The man pulled away, placing a kiss on her forehead. "I love you, princess." He smirked, knowing fully well the 18 year old hated when he called her that in the company of others.

"Daaaaad." She whined as he walked backwards towards the door, laughing to himself.

Logan was trying not to laugh, biting the insides of her cheeks.

"It was nice to meet you, Logan." Jesse smiled, turning to the redhead with a nod.

"You too, Mr Swanson." The 19 year old said, glancing down at the bed, still trying not to laugh.

"You kids behave yourselves." He tapped his hand on the door, pushing it open more. "Keep that open." He added, pointing at the door.

"Bye, dad." Emily sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Call me tomorrow." He said with a smile before finally leaving the room. "Bye girls!"

Jesse made his way downstairs, pulling his car keys out of his pocket. "Where's mom?" He asked his boys as he glanced around the living room.

"In the kitchen with Lexi." Owen filled in distractedly as him and Cory were too fixated on their game of Fifa.

"Hey Owen, would you be able to drive you and the little one down in a few hours? It's just that I'm going out to meet Aubrey for a little bit." Jesse asked, placing his hands on the back of the couch.

"Yeah." The 19 year old shrugged.

"Thanks buddy." The older man said before making his way into the kitchen. "I'm gonna get going." He announced to his ex wife who was currently making Alexis a snack. "Make sure her door stays open." Jesse walked towards the woman, placed a hand on her back while the other pointed up towards the ceiling.

"I will." Beca rolled her eyes in amusement and he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey baby girl, Owen's gonna drive you to Daddy's in a little while okay?" He turned to his daughter who was sitting on the counter, reaching forward to move her hair out of her face.

"Okay." Alexis replied distractedly as she reached out with both her hands to grab hold of Jesse's.

"I thought they were going with your just now?" Beca asked curiously, placing the knife she was using into the sink.

"I'm going out with Aubrey for a bit, so I thought they could come down a little later. Only if that's alright with you." Jesse said, allowing his daughter to toy with his hand while he spoke to his ex wife who was now facing him.

"Yeah of course." Beca picked up the dish towel and dried her hands before placing the bowl of chopped fruit next to her 6 year old.

"Okay cool." The man nodded his head at Beca before turning back to Alexis. "I'll see you later baby girl, give Daddy a kiss."

The little girl adorably placed her hands on her father's cheeks before leaning forward and giving him a peck on the lips. "I love you Daddy!" She sang and Beca and Jesse chuckled.

"Love you too, little one."

* * *

"Your parents seem nice, your dad's pretty funny." Logan giggled, earning an eye roll from the girl beside her.

"He's embarrassing." Emily groaned, settling back down into her bed. "He's serious about the door thing by the way." She rolled her head to the side on her pillow to face the older girl.

"Oh." Was all the 19 year old said, staring at the wide open door.

"He was the same with Owen and Ali except that rule went from making them keep the door open to trusting them not to have sex in this house." Emily explained "I guess my parents are pretty chill when it comes to sex, they just told Owen to be careful but they still banned it from the house."

"No wonder, imagine your kid fucking his girlfriend in the next room." Logan laughed.

Emily scoffed. "Like they listen to them, as soon as mom and dad leave the house, they're going at it."

Logan laughed and shook her head. A silence cast over them for a second and the older girl lifted her head to meet Emily's eyes. "Can I take you out on a real date?" The redhead asked quietly, pushing her glasses up her nose.

Emily bit back a smile as she glanced down at her lap before nodding. There was just something about the way Logan spoke to her like that.

"Dinner tonight?" Logan suggested hopefully.

"Sounds great." Emily smiled at the girl beside her.

* * *

"You can't go wrong with a little black dress." Chloe commented knowingly as she watched her girlfriend help zip up Emily's dress.

Her and Beca were helping the teenager get ready for her date.

"I'm starting to freak out." The 18 year old let out a shaky breath as she turned around to face the older women.

"How come?" Beca furrowed a brow as she stepped in front of her daughter, gently pulling her recently curled hair to the front of her shoulders.

"I don't know, I just don't want to screw it up." Emily said honestly, looking down at her mother.

"It's pretty impossible to screw up when you two were quite happily making out together only hours ago." Beca laughed.

"I know mom but it's an actual date." The teenager rolled her eyes at the shorter woman before looking over at Chloe for her to step in.

"Don't listen to her Emily, she was nervous on her first date with me." Chloe interjected as she stepped forward, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend.

"Shut up, Chloe." Beca rolled her eyes, a little blush creeping up onto her cheeks. "Don't worry about it, Emily. Just have a good time." She said, focusing her attention back on her daughter.

The teenager nodded and the doorbell rang, making her eyes widen. She left the room like a flash, almost flying down the stairs to the door. She opened the front door and there was Logan, standing there looking adorable as always.

"Hi." The older girl smiled widely, taking in Emily's outfit with wide eyes.

"Hey." Emily returned, looking down at the ground as she tucked her hair behind one ear.

"You look beautiful." The redhead said quietly with a genuine smile.

"You too." Emily said as she looked up.

"Hey Logan?" Beca interrupted their little moment to ask the 19 year old something.

"Yeah?"

"Have her home by 11, okay?" The older woman appeared from behind her daughter, handing the said girl her leather jacket. It was still winter and cold as fuck outside.

"Of course, Mrs Swanson." Logan nodded and Beca grimaced before chuckling.

"Call me Beca, kid. I'm not like the weirdo that is my ex husband." Beca joked, knowing fully well that Jesse liked the kids' boyfriend/girlfriends to call him Mr Swanson.

"Okay." The girl nodded with a laugh, offering her hand to Emily, helping her down the step.

"Oh Logan, this is Chloe." The 18 year old motioned to the said woman, almost forgetting she was there.

Chloe stepped forward so she was standing beside Beca in the doorframe, draping her arm over her girlfriend's shoulder. "Hi, sweetheart." She smiled sweetly, Logan really was a little cutie.

"Hey." Logan replied shyly. "We better get going Em, the cab is waiting." The girl nodded her head at the taxi pulled up at the curb.

"Yeah we better go, I'll see you guys later." Emily waved to her mother and Chloe before walking to the cab, hand in hand with Logan.

"Bye!" Beca and Chloe called in unison. "Have fun girls." The redhead added before they disappeared back inside.

"Your mom's girlfriend is hot." Logan chuckled as her and Emily climbed into the taxi.

"Dude!" The younger girl playfully slapped her with a laugh.

* * *

Cory was staying at a friend's house for the night so while Emily was out on her date, Chloe and Beca took a walk to Starbucks.

"Chloe, it's fucking freezing." Beca whined, adjusting her beanie. "We could've drove."

"Taking a walk together is romantic." Chloe smiled, hooking her arm around Beca's.

"No, it's cold." The brunette corrected, using her free hand to reach into her coat pocket.

"Oh my God, do you remember that time I slipped on the ice and managed to fracture my wrist?" Chloe asked and Beca choked on a laugh.

"That was hilarious." The brunette laughed, the memory coming clear into her head. The girls were only 15 when it happened.

"Yeah it's funny now but back then I was crying and you still laughed." Chloe playfully slapped the other woman.

"Hey! I stopped when I realised you were crying. You laughed first in my defence." The shorter woman protested in defence.

* * *

*Flashback*

1992

"It's so icy oh my God." Chloe laughed as she gripped tighter onto her girlfriend's arm.

"Be careful then." Beca chuckled after exhaling the smoke from her cigarette. "Woah!" The brunette exclaimed as she almost lost her footing herself.

"See!" Chloe giggled as she took the cigarette from her girlfriend's fingers before raising it to her own lips. "Oh shit!"

Beca covered her mouth with her hand as everything seemed to happen in slow motion, Chloe lost her footing and even though she tried to keep her balance, she still managed to fall on the ground.

The redhead laughed before a pain shot up her wrist.

"Oh my God." The brunette struggled to breathe from laughing.

"Beca stop laughing, my wrist really hurts." The girl on the ground whined, tears forming in her eyes.

The shorter girl's face fell as she immediately dropped down to her knees beside her girlfriend. "Hey baby, don't cry." Beca said softly as she took the cigarette that was still surprisingly in Chloe's uninjured hand. She took it between her teeth before gently taking a look at her girlfriend's wrist.

"Ow, ow, ow, Beca." The redhead whimpered.

"I think you need to go to hospital, babe." Beca cringed, knowing fully well how much Chloe hated hospitals.

*End of Flashback*

* * *

Chloe shuddered at the memory and Beca laughed, unhooking her arm from her girlfriend's as she pulled out her pack of cigarettes and lighter.

"Beca…" The redhead sighed. She knew Beca had been smoking because sometimes she could smell it off her, she just didn't want to say anything until she actually did it in front of her.

"What?" The brunette asked innocently, glancing at her girlfriend.

"Have you been smoking all these years? How are you still alive?"

"No." Beca simply said as she lit her cigarette before putting the rest of the pack and the lighter back in her pocket. "I stopped when I got pregnant."

"Well that didn't last long." Chloe said obviously, pointing at the disgusting thing between her girlfriend's lips. Yes, she did used to smoke herself but that was only at the time she was dating Beca.

"I only started again when I broke up with Jesse."

"Why?" The taller woman asked curiously.

Beca just shrugged, inhaling deeply.

"Will you quit? For me?" Chloe asked pleadingly, slipping her hand into Beca's.

The brunette turned away from Chloe to exhale so she wouldn't get smoke in her face before answering. "Uh."

"Please, baby?"

"God dammit." The shorter girl cursed to herself as Chloe used that tone of voice that made her melt all the time. "Fine...Just not today." She said, finally giving in.

"Thanks, babe." The redhead sighed contently.

"Do you want to stay over tonight?" Beca asked before coughing.

"Are you trying to get in my pants, Mitchell?" Chloe joked and Beca smiled at her calling her by her maiden name.

"Maybe." The brunette smirked, giving Chloe a playful nudge.

"You're gonna hate me."

"Why?" The tiny brunette furrowed her brow in amusement.

"I'm on my period."

Beca groaned, throwing her head back. "Wait, still come over though, I'm sure there's something we can do."

"Beca you can get the fuck away from my back door." Chloe warned, pointing a finger at the other woman.

The brunette gave her a disgusted look. "Dude no! That's not what I meant!"

The redhead couldn't help but laugh at her girlfriend.

* * *

"What're you doing?" Chloe asked breathlessly as Beca pulled away to unbutton her jeans. As soon as the couple got back from Starbucks, they went up to Beca's bedroom and got themselves involved in a heavy make out session with each other.

"Taking my jeans off." Beca laughed, stating the obvious as she kicked off the article of clothing before straddling Chloe again. She began unbuttoning the redhead's jeans before the said woman reached for her hand.

"Beca I've got my period, remember?" The redhead said softly.

"Yeah I know, I'm not gonna take your underwear off."

"I've got my period panties on." Chloe groaned and Beca gave her a comical look.

"I've been a mom for 19 years, do you know the last time I even bothered getting sexy underwear?" Beca joked making Chloe laugh. "I'm 38, I'm more interested in touching you rather than some random lacy material." She added and the redhead threw her head back into the pillow, giggling.

Chloe finally allowed Beca too pull her jeans off to reveal her "period" panties which were just a plain black cotton pair.

The brunette pulled her top over her head so that she was just left in her underwear and her girlfriend followed suit.

"I don't wanna bleed on your bed." Chloe said as she tossed her shirt on the floor.

"Well, are you wearing a tampon?" Beca asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Chloe nodded.

"Then what are you worrying about, you weirdo." The shorter woman laughed before pushing Chloe back onto her back before connecting their lips.

"Hmm." The redhead hummed into the kiss as her girlfriend began to slowly rock her hips against her own.

Beca started nibbling at Chloe's neck, eliciting a soft moan from the woman. She moved her hips faster against Chloe's, driving the redhead a little crazy.

"Beca baby, I really just need to come." The redhead whimpered. She was on her period okay? Cut her some slack.

"Somebody's desperate." Beca sang teasingly as she used one arm to push her weight off of Chloe to look down at the woman.

The redhead playfully slapped her girlfriend on the back of the head.

The brunette laughed before she teasingly dragged her finger down Chloe's abdomen, making her bite back a moan in anticipation. She cried out as soon as Beca slowly began rubbing her clit over her underwear.

"Beca…" The redhead moaned, gripping onto Beca's forearm.

"What was that?" Beca stilled her hand and lifted her head, focusing her hearing.

"Don't stop." Chloe whined, pulling on Beca's hand.

"Shhh." The brunette hushed. "Someone's coming up the stairs." She added before rolling off Chloe, pulling the covers over them.

They heard the footsteps getting closer to the door. "Mom?" Emily's voice called out before she opened the door. "I'm ho-oh…" The girl stumbled over her words as she took in the sight before her.

Her mother in bed with her girlfriend, clearly not wearing much due to the fact she could only see bra straps on their shoulders. Also Chloe's faces was pretty flushed-Woah...oh.

"I'm so sorry." The teenager tried not to laugh as she backed out the room again. There was plenty of times she had walked in on her parents having sex and yes it was traumatising, at least now she tries to laugh it off.

"That's been the story of my life for 19 years." Beca threw her back into the pillow.

"With 4 kids running around, I'm surprised you even had a sex life." Chloe laughed.

* * *

 **like I said, II'm struggling for ideas so if you guys have any I'd be so grateful!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this though :)**


	15. Walk of Shame 20

**Sorry for the huge delay on this story!**

 **Please let me know if you guys are still here omg**

 **I hope you enjoy this though if you have stuck around!**

* * *

 **True Love Always Finds a Way - Chapter 15: Walk of Shame 2.0**

"Dad, teach us the thing!" Cory and Owen wandered into the garage to find their father exiting his car, just returning home from work.

"What thing?" Jesse furrowed his brow at his sons before glancing down at his car keys, pressing the button to lock the vehicle.

"The disarming thing, you said you'd teach us a while ago." Owen said, pointing at Jesse's handgun in his holster.

The older man sighed heavily.

"Please!" Cory pleaded. "We're bored and you promised." He reminded.

"Alright." Jesse finally gave in, taking his jacket off before pulling his gun out, unloading it. "Where's your sisters?" He asked, walking over to the boys.

"Inside with Logan." Cory said, pointing over his shoulder at the door behind him. Jesse had all the this weekend since Beca had to be out of town for some teacher meeting.

"Logan's here is she?" Jesse asked with a raised eyebrow. Logan and Emily had been officially dating for a few weeks now and Jesse was over the moon for her but he did have a rule of no boyfriend/girlfriends over when he wasn't home.

Owen nodded slowly, knowing they had just stuck their sister in for it but the man didn't say anything else of it.

"Right I'm gonna demonstrate on you first, Owen." Jesse handed the 19 year his gun.

"Woah." Owen smirked, this was the first time he was allowed to hold it.

"Okay, point it at my chest." The older man took a step forward and motioned to himself.

'Yeah." The teenager nodded, holding the firearm at his father.

"So what you're gonna do is grab the barrel of the gun with your left hand and snap the hand away with your right." Jesse demonstrated, snapping his son's hand away from the gun so he ended up holding it. "Then with your right hand still on their wrist, you pull them close to you so then you're in control." He pulled Owen to his chest and wrapped an arm around him.

"That's awesome." Cory commented.

"What am I looking at?" Emily walked in with her hand in Logan's while little Lexi trailed behind them.

"Hi Daddy!" Alexis ran up to her father, wrapping her arms around his legs.

"Hi sweetheart." He let go of Owen and passed the 19 year old the handgun so he could lift up his youngest daughter.

"Dad's teaching us how to disarm someone." Cory said excitedly.

"Oh yeah?" Emily scoffed, walking up to her older brother, doing exactly what Jesse had done on him apart from she twisted his arm behind his back, holding the gun against his head.

"Dad! What the hell?" Owen protested when his sister finally let him go.

"Dad taught me ages ago." The 18 year old chuckled as she walked back over to her girlfriend.

"What?!" The two boys exclaimed in unison, looking at their father who just laughed at them, kissing Lexi on the head.

Emily took a seat on one of the old chairs that was just lying around, pulling Logan by the hand to sit on her lap.

"That was hot." The redhead whispered into her girlfriend's ear, covering her mouth as she did so to ensure no one could hear.

"Why thank you." Emily smirked proudly, moving her arm so that it was around Logan, resting on the other girl's lap.

"Guys, Aubrey's coming for dinner tonight so I need you all to behave." The man warned, his eyes switching between all his children.

Owen and Cory stopped practicing on to turn around while Emily just stared at her dad as she rested her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Don't all just look at me like that." He said seriously. For some reason, the kids didn't take to Aubrey as much as Jesse would've hoped which was confusing because she hasn't done anything wrong.

Logan awkwardly looked away.

"We'll behave dad, chill." Owen rolled his eyes before turning back to Cory.

"Any funny business and you're grounded. That goes for all of you." He finally warned before leaving the garage, Alexis still attached to his hip. "Be careful with my gun, boys."

Emily just laughed when he was out of earshot.

"Is Aubrey your dad's girlfriend?" Logan asked.

"Yeah." Owen laughed.

"What's wrong with her?" The redhead glanced down as Emily began absentmindedly stroking the back of her knee.

"She's trying to replace mom." Cory interjected into the conversation.

"No she's not, dude." The 18 year old sighed. "She just seems a little...intense. Maybe trying too hard to get us to like her? Just the complete opposite from mom." She explained further.

"Em, stop doing that, please." Logan said, pulling her girlfriend's hand away from behind her knee.

"Why, what's wrong?" Emily asked, furrowing her brow.

"What is she doing to you, Logan?" Owen chuckled.

"I'm only touching the back of her knee." The 18 year old laughed before Logan could shut her up.

"What you trying to do? Turn her on?" Owen scoffed, looking over his shoulder at his sister.

Logan closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. This is exactly why she wanted Emily to shut up so that Owen wouldn't jump in the conversation.

"Wait what?" Emily asked in confusion.

"You're so inexperienced it hurts." Her older brother mocked, holding his chest.

"I'm so confused." The brunette whined, looking up at her girlfriend.

"Ignore him. A lot of people don't know." Logan rolled her eyes at the boy before reaching underneath Emily's leg, applying pressure with her two fingers as she stroked the back of her knee.

"Oh!" The 18 year old's eyes widened in surprise as a small shock of arousal shot to her core.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Cory asked, screwing up his face, not really listening much to the previous conversation.

"Nothing." Emily quickly said as Logan took her hand away. She glanced at her girlfriend who just smiled at her. Well you learn something new everyday.

"Finger diddling each other's knees." Owen smirked, spinning Jesse's gun on his finger.

"Dude!" Emily and Logan both exclaimed mostly because it was in front of Cory.

"Why their knees?" The 13 year old raised an eyebrow, glancing between his brother and sister.

"Never mind, buddy, I'm just pissing them off." The older teenager chuckled, ruffling his brother's hair.

"You're a dick." Emily said making Logan laugh.

* * *

Chloe popped her head out of her hotel room door and looked both ways down the hallway. The coast was clear so she quietly slipped out of the room and quickly made her way to the one next door.

"This sucks." The redhead immediately said once she closed the door behind her, running her fingers through her hair with a sigh as she just stared at her girlfriend on the bed.

"I know." Beca sighed sympathetically.

You and your girlfriend work at the same place and just so happen to have a meeting out of town one weekend. That means no kids and peace and quiet to be alone right? Not exactly when it is frowned upon to have a relationship with a co worker…

This is why Beca and Chloe were having to sneak around.

"Come here." The brunette patted the space on the bed next to her.

"What's even the point? I'll have to leave soon anyway, God forbid we're seen coming out of the same room going to dinner. All of the other teachers know I'm gay and you're bi, they already assume things." Chloe sighed in exasperation as she came and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Don't stress about it, babe." Beca sat up and maneuvered herself to kneel behind Chloe, gently massaging her shoulders. "We'll come up here after dinner, have a few drinks and chill out. If anyone says anything in the morning we'll just say we had a little too much to drink and crashed here." She said softly, placing a gentle kiss on Chloe's neck as she swept her hair out of the way. "How does that sound?"

"Good." The other woman nodded, smiling slightly. Beca knew how to chill her out. Always.

* * *

"Why are you trying to be our mommy?" Alexis asked the blonde sitting next to her at the dining table.

Jesse was dishing out dinner so poor Aubrey was left in the dining room surrounding by her boyfriend's kids.

"Lexi, she's not." Owen said seriously.

"I'm not sweetheart." Aubrey said softly, trying to soothing stroke Alexis' hair but she jerked out of the way. The blonde's heart broke, she was trying her very best and she just couldn't get through to these kids.

"Cory says you are!" The 6 year old pointed at her brother across the table.

"Why else would you wanna date a single dad?" The 13 year old muttered, glancing up at the woman for a second who awkwardly looked down at her hands.

"Would you two cut it out, leave her alone." Emily said firmly, shaking her head at her younger siblings.

"Why are you two so cool with this?!" Cory explained, motioning at Emily and Owen. "Dad's dating another woman who isn't mom!"

"Mom's dating another woman, you fucking idiot!" The 18 year old kicked her younger brother under the table.

Cory lunged at his sister but was held back by Owen. "Shut the fuck up Cory, you're the only one that's making a big deal out of it!" He yelled and Lexi immediately started crying.

Aubrey felt her own eyes welling up and quietly excused herself.

"You're just a selfish little prick. Look what you did!" The teenage girl pointed at the woman who left the room.

"I'm sorry Jesse, I can't do this." The blonde found her boyfriend in the kitchen and wiped her eyes with her fingers.

"What? Oh my God, what happened?" Jesse's voice softened as he saw the tears in the woman's eyes, immediately enveloping her in a hug.

"They hate me, Jess." She sobbed. "They just want their mom."

The man exhaled through his nostrils loudly. He has had enough of this.

"Why don't you go upstairs and clean up, I'll be up in a second, I just need to talk to them." Jesse said softly and Aubrey nodded, removing her arms so she could leave the room. "What was that?" He instantly said as he entered the dining room.

All the kids silenced.

"What did I tell you all?!" He yelled, his frustration getting the better of him.

"It wasn't us, it was him and then convincing her of bullshit!" Emily protested, pointing at Cory and then Lexi.

"Watch your mouth, Emily." He warned, seriously, pointing his finger at her. "And I don't want to hear who started it."

"But dad-" Owen tried but was immediately cut off.

"No! I don't understand what's the big deal? Your mom and I have been divorced for months and you're still giving me a hard time about this. It's not fair guys. You know what's really getting to me? You're all head over heels for fucking Chloe, how is it fair that mom can be happy in a new relationship and I can't?!" He raised his voice again, slamming his hand against the table. "She's your mother, nothing is ever gonna change that, you all see her at least 3 times a week for God's sake! How can I replace someone that's still in your lives?"

All of them looked down in shame.

"I'm gonna call, mom." Jesse sighed, shaking his head as he pulled out his phone.

"No don't!" They all protested, knowing fully well that Beca would put them in their place. Plus this will be the first time she hears about what has been happening between them and Aubrey.

The man just ignored them and dialled his ex wife's number anyway, stepping out of the room for a second.

* * *

"Jesse?" Beca had excused herself from dinner and made her way into the main lobby to answer her phone.

"I've got Aubrey over for dinner and well…" He sighed down the line and Beca furrowed her brow. "The kids have been giving her so much shit that she's actually upstairs, crying."

"What the fuck did they do?" She asked, shocked.

"They're convinced that she's trying to replace you."

Beca sighed heavily. "I'm sorry Jesse, that's really shady."

"What's getting to me, is that they all seem to love Chloe-"

The woman quickly cut him off. "Dude, please don't bring my girlfriend into this." She whined quietly.

"Well why the fuck do they hate my girlfriend?!" He hissed.

"J, you need to calm down alright?" Beca said calmly. "I get why they're resenting her, it's just because she's another woman-"

Jesse stopped her before she could continue. "Chloe's a woman!" He said, pointing out the obvious.

"Dude, if I was dating a guy, I'm sure he'd get the same treatment as Aubrey and they would think he's replacing you. It's just gonna take them time to get used to it." Beca tried to explain in the best way possible. "Listen, I really need to go but I'll talk to them all when I get home. I promise."

Jesse sighed. "Alright...I'm sorry for yelling."

"Don't worry about it, I'll see you when I get back."

"Okay, enjoy your trip. See you later."

"Bye Jess." Beca bid her farewell and hung up, sighing heavily. Wow she couldn't even last a day without having to deal with family drama.

* * *

After a few drinks, Beca and Chloe were partaking in a little stress relief which included a drunken and very heated make out session to the point they were basically dry fucking each other in their underwear.

"Can I fuck you?" The redhead drunkenly laughed in her girlfriend's ear as she continued to rock against her.

"Mmm." Beca moaned in response, hooking a leg around her girlfriend's.

"I'll take that as a yes." Chloe giggled, pulling away from Beca for a second to pull the woman's underwear down, tossing them aimlessly across the room. She then slipped her hand behind the brunette's neck, pulling her to sit up, their lips finding each other's sloppily while she unclipped her girlfriend's bra with her free hand. Chloe quickly rid herself of her own underwear before returning to their previous position, this time their hot bodies were pressed together with no clothing barrier. "You're already so wet." She smirked against Beca's neck as she snaked her hand between them, slipping a finger inside the brunette's heated centre.

"Fuck...It's cause you're so hot." Beca gasped before slurring out her words, she was probably slightly more drunk compared to Chloe.

The redhead continued to smirk before kissing Beca's neck, slowly dragging her tongue down before she started to swirl it around the brunette's nipple.

Beca began to writhe against Chloe as the said woman went to town on her breasts but also added another finger, beginning to slide them in and out.

"Ugh baby go faster." Beca whimpered, raking her nails up and down her girlfriend's back.

Chloe moaned as she continued to grind down onto Beca's thigh that was between her legs. As she picked up the pace, what the couple didn't notice is that with the way they were rocking against each other, the bed was moving slightly, continuously knocking on the wall behind them.

"Chloe…" Beca moaned loudly as her girlfriend used her thumb to toy with her clit, almost sending her over the edge there and then.

"You sound so hot." Chloe moaned against Beca's neck before sucking hard on the skin making the other woman gasp loudly.

"Uh Chloe-f-fuck." The shorter woman choked out, her hips moving against the redhead at their own accord. "Are you-are you close?" Beca asked, noticing Chloe's change in breathing and the fact she was grinding harder against her.

"Nearly." She replied breathlessly.

"Come here." Beca patted the bed next to her and Chloe got off the woman and knelt next to her instead, her fingers still continuing their work though.

Beca sat up slightly, pushing Chloe's legs apart so she could easily enter her with two of her fingers straight away.

"Ohmygod." The redhead drew out a long moan at finally being filled by her girlfriend.

She didn't forget the task at hand though.

"Chloe-fuck-oh-I'm gonna come." Beca moaned loudly, her breaths coming out in very short gasps as she threw her head into the pillow. "Keep going-oh fuck-Chl-" Her orgasm cut her off, intensely crashing over as her back arched off the bed, stilling her fingers.

"Becaaa." Chloe whined at Beca stopping her ministrations. She's already so close that she begins to rub her own clit while her girlfriend rides her high. Her loud gasps bring Beca back from cloud nine who immediately gets back to work, moving her fingers in and out, hard and fast.

"God you're so hot when you're desperate." Beca admired with a drunken grin, getting up onto her own knees in front of Chloe

"Fuck…" The redhead moaned, throwing her head back, lacing her fingers in Beca's hair, her grip tightening, she closer she got. "I'm gonna-Beca-fuck!" A loud gasp followed by a long moan as she reached her climax from Beca curling her fingers up to hit her gspot. "You're…" She started breathlessly before collapsing onto Beca. "Amazing." She finally said, her voice muffled from Beca's shoulder.

* * *

The next morning, Chloe was trying to get back to her room without anybody witnessing her obvious walk of shame. She had on the same clothes as yesterday, make up everywhere and her hair messed up from the sex. She wasn't the most presentable.

It was early though so she doubted anyone would be up anyway so she exited the room without much worry.

She immediately regretted the idea when she turned around and made eye contact with a group of her coworkers...Well shit.

* * *

 **Uh oh, Chloe caught red handed!**

 **As I've said before, I'm always open to ideas so if you have any please let me know!**

 **What did you think of this chapter? I know I've been away from this story for a while, I hope it made up for it a little**


	16. Hot For Teacher

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 16!**

 **Hope you enjoy it and thanks to those who have stuck around, love you all ;)**

* * *

 **True Love Always Finds a Way - Chapter 16: Hot For Teacher**

'Shit, shit, shit, shit.' Chloe kept repeating in her head as she cringed, squeezing her eyes shut in hopes the floor would just swallow her up.

"Well, well, well." Smirked the head of the English department, Mr Luke Evans. The other two teachers beside him just chuckled before walking away, clearly not finding this as interesting as him.

"It's not what it looks like." The redhead tried. Classic.

"I think you're forgetting that my room is right beside Beca's." Luke grinned, straightening his tie, nodding towards the door of his room.

Chloe chewed on her bottom lip, looking down at the ground as her cheeks burned in embarrassment. She almost felt relieved when she heard Beca's door open behind her.

"I thought I heard you, what's going-Luke?" Beca cut herself off when she caught sight of her coworker. Her and Luke had known each other for years and actually had a pretty good relationship at work.

"Sounded like you two had fun last night." He folded his arms across his chest in amusement.

"Fuck." Beca muttered under her breath.

"Just think yourself lucky that it was me because you know Fields wouldn't take it well." He chuckled, referring to their boss.

"You better keep your mouth shut, Luke. I swear to God." The shorter woman warned, pointing her finger at the blonde.

"You know I won't tell anyone, Becky." He winked, Beca rolling her eyes at that stupid nickname he uses. "Remember, the meeting's in an hour!" He called over his shoulder when he finally walked away.

"Were we really that loud?" Chloe hissed at her girlfriend, frantically glancing up and down the hallway.

"I mean, are you surprised?" The brunette smirked cockily, wiggling her fingers on her left hand that she held up to her girlfriend.

"Shut up." The taller woman scolded, smacking Beca's arm. "It isn't funny." She warningly pointed her finger at the woman and tried her best to keep a straight face.

"It's kinda funny." The shorter woman shrugged, earning herself a shove from Chloe.

"Go and get dressed." The redhead sighed, pushing Beca back into her room, the brunette obviously finding it funny as she continued to giggle.

* * *

"Mrs Swanson, Miss Beale? Can I have a word with you both for a minute?" After the meeting, Beca and Chloe found themselves dying inside as they got pulled aside by Principal Fields.

"Yeah, sure." Beca said calmly as he lead the couple to a more secluded part of the lobby.

Chloe subtly wiped her nervously sweaty brow as she glanced at her girlfriend.

"I've heard a little rumour going around." He began and the two women looked down at their feet, Beca coughing awkwardly. "That last night you two were-" The man coughed, glancing away. "-Let's just say, being intimate with each other…" Principal Fields trailed off.

Beca glanced up with a scowl, looking around for that English bastard.

"We're sorry-It wasn't-Uh Beca and I have known each other for a very long time and just...Things came up. It was a mistake, we didn't mean to do anything like that, we're just friends." Chloe rambled on, making Beca furrow her brow. "We don't even feel like that towards each other, it was just-"

"Okay." Beca cut her off before she could go on any further. "We messed up, we're sorry, it won't happen again."

"As long as you understand how unprofessional that was." Principal Fields warned calmly.

Both women nodded.

"Okay, I don't want to hear of it again. I'll let you both off with a warning." He said.

"Thanks." Chloe and Beca said before the man walked away. "Woah that was close." The redhead whispered after exhaling heavily.

The brunette ignored her and instead marched up to Luke, grabbing onto his arm, turning him around. "Hey man, what did I say?" She hissed.

"I didn't say anything! What are you talking about?" He furrowed his brow, holding up his hands in defence.

"Then why did Fields just pull Chloe and I up about it?"

"Babe, calm down." The redhead came up behind her girlfriend, placing a hand on her shoulder. "There was other teachers who caught me outside, he said he didn't say anything."

The shorter woman shrugged Chloe's hand off her shoulder and glanced up at Luke again, exhaling loudly through her nose. "I'm gonna go pack, I just want to go home." She rolled her eyes, looking at her watch.

Chloe and Beca were planning on spending lunch at the hotel before heading home but I guess plans have changed. The redhead didn't have a choice either since her girlfriend was the one that drove them here.

"Be ready in an hour." The brunette muttered as she glanced at the taller woman before walking away.

Chloe stood there dumbfounded, opening her mouth a few times in attempt to reply but nothing came out. "Um what did I do?" She asked aloud, turning to Luke who just shrugged sympathetically.

* * *

"Okay...When are you gonna tell me what the fuck is wrong with you?" Chloe sighed in frustration, throwing her head back, squeezing her eyes shut.

Beca just tightened her grip on the gearstick, refusing to talk once again. Their whole car journey so far had been dead silent.

"Beca!" The redhead raised her voice, allowing her annoyance to get the better of her. "Why aren't you talking to me?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe I don't feel that way about you." Beca shrugged bitterly, glancing out of her window.

"What are you-Oh you seriously can't...Beca I only said that to him to get us out of that mess!" Chloe pressed her fingers to her temple, her head was still sore from her slight hangover she was suffering, she didn't need this from Beca right now.

"All I'm saying is you didn't have to keep saying shit like that, you just kept digging a deeper hole." Beca shook her head, looking at Chloe from the corner of her eye.

"I was trying to convince him there was nothing going on." Chloe tried, lowering her voice back down to its normal volume.

"It just hurt a little, y'know? It freaked me out how convincing you sounded." Beca said quietly, glancing down at her lap for a second.

"I'm sorry, baby, I just panicked." The redhead said sincerely, placing her hand over the top of her girlfriend's that was still on the gearstick.

Beca sighed heavily. "Sorry." She added quietly. "I just took it the wrong way."

"I don't wanna fight with you all the time, Beca. If something's wrong, we need to talk about it, okay?" Chloe said softly, soothingly running her thumb over the back of Beca's hand.

The brunette nodded. "I know. I don't want us to fuck this up."

"Neither. I don't wanna lose you again." The taller woman, noticed they were stuck at a red light. "I couldn't bear losing that beautiful face again." She smirked, reaching forward, turning Beca's head to face her while the brunette tried not to crack a smile. Chloe leaned her body over so she could peck her girlfriend on the lips.

Beca chewed on her bottom lip when the other woman pulled away.

* * *

"Right, where are they?" Beca folded her arms across her chest as Jesse let her and Chloe into his house. She swung by to pick up Emily and Owen on her way back from the hotel but first she had to have a word with those kids of hers.

"Emily's at your place already, she said she wanted some peace and quiet. The rest are upstairs but you've to leave the older ones out of the talk, I've already yelled at them and they didn't deserve it." Jesse explained referring to what happened the night before.

"Oh right, okay. Kids! Get down here!" She yelled upstairs and her girlfriend cringed at the mom tone coming from the shorter woman.

Owen came down the stairs first, his smile fading away when he caught his mother's unimpressed expression, slowing down as he reached the last couple of steps.

"Owen, you can go wait in the car. Chloe can you go with him? I need to talk to Cory and Alexis, I won't be long." Beca explained and her son nodded before leaving.

"Of course." The redhead winked, running her hand down Beca's arm, taking the car keys the brunette was handing her before following Owen outside.

Cory and Alexis finally walked down the stairs, looking sheepishly at the ground, knowing exactly what was coming.

"Living room." She said, pointing at the said room.

They all walked in and the kids sat on the couch while Jesse and Beca perched on the coffee table in front of them.

"Dad told me about your behaviour last night." The woman raised her eyes and glanced between her two youngest kids.

Jesse hated to admit it but Beca had always been the boss, she called the shots and even as a divorced couple, it seemed to be the same.

"It's out of order guys. It's not fair on Aubrey." She said firmly.

Jesse turned to his ex-wife with half a smile, it meant a lot to him that she was sticking up for his girlfriend.

"You guys like Chloe, right?" Beca asked and the two nodded quietly. "Well Aubrey deserves the same treatment as her, this is just as hard for her as it is for you guys. It'd also upset Chloe if she knew you guys weren't nice to her best friend."

"But mommy, Cory says she's being you." Alexis looked up at her mother with a quivering lip.

Jesse's hand gripped tighter on the edge of the table beside him. He was so fucking sick of hearing that.

"Cory, you need to stop." Beca said warningly, raising her voice just a tiny bit as she spoke to her 13 year old.

"Mom, I just don't like her. What's the big deal?" Cory scoffed, standing up.

"Sit back down." The woman said calmly.

"No." He muttered and Beca's eyes widened.

"Listen to your mother." Jesse warned, pointing at the couch, trying to get him to sit down.

"You can't just not like someone for no reason, Cory. Sit down." She continued, edging closer and closer to losing her patience.

"You guys are so pathetic! How can you expect us to be okay with you dating other people? You're our mom and dad for God's sake!" Cory yelled and Alexis began to sob.

"You're the only one out of the 4 of you that is against this!" Beca raised her voice, finally losing her patience when she realised that Cory wasn't fully okay with her dating Chloe either apparently.

"It's not fair on your brother and sisters, Cory! Look you've already make her cry." Jesse matched Beca's volume, motioning to his daughter.

"So what?" The teenager just shook his head before storming away.

"I'm not finished!" Beca called after him, immediately following him out of the room.

"I'm sorry about that, baby girl." Jesse soothed, moving onto the couch beside his daughter, pulling her onto his lap.

Alexis buried her face into Jesse's shirt as he soothingly rubbed her back. "I don't hate Aubrey, daddy." She said quietly, sniffing.

"I know sweetheart, it's just your brother finding it hard to cope with the change and he's just trying to convince you of things that aren't true." The man softly explained, kissing the girl's hair before she looked up at him with glassy eyes.

She flinched when she heard her mother and brother yelling at each other out in the hallway.

* * *

Chloe and Owen had spoke for a bit in the car but after they ran out of things to talk about, they just sat in silence, waiting on Beca.

The teenager was sat in the back, occasionally observing the woman in the front of the car. He was sitting behind his mother's seat so the redhead was in a pretty clear view but she couldn't see him looking at her unless she looked in the mirror or physically turned around.

For the past 5 minutes, Owen's nostrils have been filled with Chloe's sweet perfume. There's something extremely attractive about a woman who smells really good. Wait...attractive? His eyes widened as he glanced out his window. Okay, he'd pretty much be lying if he said he said he didn't find Chloe hot.

His attention was brought back to Chloe when the said woman sighed heavily and he watched the way her teeth grazed over her bottom lip. Damn. 'Stop it, dude!' He cursed inside his head.

The older woman hummed softly as she stretched her neck to the side, her hair falling out of the way so the teenager had a clear view of the soft skin on her neck.

His eyes widened. 'Don't you dare!' He internally warned, looking down at his crotch. This is definitely not something he should be getting aroused by, fucking hell.

Once Chloe had stretched her neck, she leaned back into the chair and sighed, obviously getting tired of waiting on her girlfriend already.

Owen's eyes almost popped out his head when he realised that he could now see the woman's cleavage on display from her blouse that wasn't buttoned all the way up. The moment he remembered that Chloe is a teacher is what fucked him up. Dirty images of her in a slutty student/teacher scenario began to pop into his head. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He cringed as he looked down, looking at the now pretty noticeable bulge in his skinny jeans.

This isn't right.

He has a girlfriend.

Chloe's his mom's girlfriend.

She's twice his age.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to imagine every unarousing image he could as he tried to cover his crotch the best as he could with his hoodie.

"Finally." He jumped at the sound of Chloe's voice just before Beca opened the door and climbed in.

Alright, Owen needed to get rid of this situation before they got home.

"God...I'm sorry about the wait." Beca sighed as she clipped in her seat belt. "I think we finally got through to Cory but he's grounded for swearing at me." She rolled her eyes.

The 19 year old just stared out the window, trying to clear his head.

* * *

"When will your mom be home again?" Logan asked quietly before she returned to her previous task of kissing her girlfriend's neck.

Emily's eyes closed as she held onto the hips of the girl lying on top of her. "Not for hours." She replied distractedly with a hum.

The 18 year old lied to her dad, she only wanted to go to her mom's house so she could make out with her girlfriend without being interrupted.

The older girl kissed along Emily's jaw until she reached her lips again.

The younger girl deepened the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Logan, slipping her tongue gently into her girlfriend's mouth. She almost immediately had to break away with a giggle as she kept feeling the other girl's glasses slip onto her own face.

Logan sat up on Emily with a laugh, pulling her glasses off before running her fingers through her vibrant red hair.

"You're cute." The 18 year old smiled, taking her girlfriend's glasses off her, placing them down on the floor next to the couch.

"You're hot." Logan smirked in return and Emily blushed.

The brunette held her arms up, motioning for the older girl to come back down. As Logan leaned back down, Emily hooked her arms around her neck, pulling her close as they reconnected their lips.

The 19 year old smirked into the kiss as she slowly dragged her fingers over Emily's waist, past her hip and down her leg which was only covered by the pair of leggings she was wearing. She hooked her hand around the back of the girl's knee as she lifted it up gently, making her bend her leg before she began to massage the sensitive skin at the back of her knee.

"Hmm." Emily hummed, smiling into the kiss, knowing fully well her girlfriend was finding this amusing. She unhooked one of her arms and began to slide her cold hand up underneath the front of the other girl's shirt.

"Your hands are freezing." Logan gasped into the kiss before laughing.

The younger girl's hand continued its journey until she felt the underwire of her girlfriend's bra and she immediately stilled.

The older girl sensed her hesitation and broke away from the kiss for a second. "You can touch them, If you like." She added with a low laugh.

Emily smiled as she slowly ran her hand up to cup Logan's bra clad breast.

The sound of the front door opening made them both jump.

"Shit!" The older girl cursed, trying to roll off of her girlfriend but she still had a grip of her leg and Emily's hand was still up her shirt so they ended up tumbling off the couch together.

"Woah! Logan!" Emily gasped as she rolled off, landing on top of her girlfriend on the floor.

"Please tell me that snap was you breaking one of my bones as you fell on me." The 19 year old whined.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Emily smacked her girlfriend's arm.

Logan arched her back slightly and reached behind it. "Fuck." She whined as she pulled out her glasses that were now snapped in half.

"Oh." Was all Emily said.

"Girls...what's going on?" Beca asked with a furrowed brow as she was met with the sight of her daughter straddling her girlfriend on the floor.

"At least use the couch when you're dry humping each other, you weirdos." Owen scoffed, giving his sister a teasing shove on the passing.

"Owen." Beca sighed, still looking at the two girls with a tilted head.

Emily scowled at her brother before standing up, pulling Logan up with her who was just staring sadly down at her glasses in her hand. The 18 year old awkwardly adjusted her girlfriend's shirt that was riding up a little before innocently smiling at her mother.

"I wasn't born yesterday." Beca said, trying not to laugh. "You told dad you were here alone."

"Oh come on Beca." Chloe laughed, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist from behind. "You remember what it's like to be a teenager and not getting any privacy."

"I know, I know." The older brunette sighed. "Just be careful, alright?" She said, patting the girls on the shoulder as she passed them to sit on the couch, Chloe following her.

"Be careful?" Owen asked with a furrowed brow and a stupid smile. "Do you know how reproduction works, mother?" He asked mockingly, making everyone else laugh. "Em and Logan can't make babies."

"I meant be careful what they do around dad, they'll give the poor guy a heart attack." Beca laughed. "As for you, you know what 'be careful' I mean. I'm too young to be a grandmother." She jokingly pointed at her son on the other couch.

"Ali's on the pill." The boy shrugged, pulling out his phone.

Beca just nodded, not really needing to know that information. She turned to the girls, furrowing her brow. "Logan, what's wrong?" She asked in concern.

"We fell on my glasses!" Logan whined, holding up the two halves of her glasses.

"Why?" Owen laughed.

"We obviously didn't mean it, you idiot." Emily slyly flipped off her brother. "How bad are your eyes?" She asked, taking one of the halves before looking through the lens. "Woah you're blind."

"Thanks." Logan turned to her girlfriend sarcastically.

"Do you have spares at home?" Beca asked the 19 year old who nodded.

"Come on, I'll drive you." Emily grabbed her hand, leading her out the room before the other girl could even reply.

"I'm gonna go out to Ali's." Owen announced, following his sister out of the room.

"Damn I just picked them up and they already want away from me." Beca joked, making her girlfriend giggle. "Do you wanna stay for dinner?" The brunette grinned, throwing her arm around the back of the couch behind the redhead.

"Sure but it's a long time away, what can we do till then?"

"I've got a few things in mind." Beca smirked, running her tongue over her lip while raising her eyebrows suggestively...

* * *

 **I didn't really know what to write in this chapter so this is it.**

 **I really need some ideas guys, you got any? Please let me know!**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


	17. Bailee

**I've finally found some inspiration to continue this story!**

 **I really hope you guys are still interested because I'm hyped to get going with it again, please let me know if you're sticking around:)**

* * *

 **True Love Always Finds a Way - Chapter 16: Bailee...**

"Hey, weirdo."

Emily jumped as a hand grabbed her waist. She pulled her head out of her locker and spun around, her eyes lighting up at the sight of her girlfriend smiling at her. "Logan? What are you doing here?" She asked in surprise, hugging the older girl.

"Came to visit you." The 19 year old shrugged.

Logan knew that Emily still barely had any friends left especially with Bailee out of the picture, so she tried to text her during the day as much as possible. Even better so when she could actually come and visit.

"They're so adorable." Chloe grinned, looking at the young couple while her girlfriend hung something up on the notice board.

"Yeah, I'm happy for her." Beca turned her head for a second to understand what the redhead was on about.

"Don't they remind you of us when we were in high school?"

"Yeah, kinda." The shorter woman smiled as she watched her daughter blush when Logan kissed her on the cheek.

"Bec-uhm I mean Mrs Swanson, can I talk to you for a second?" Bailee nervously cleared her throat as she approached the music teacher, tapping on the woman's arm.

"Yeah...of course." Beca furrowed her brow, shooting Chloe a glance.

"I'll catch up with you later." The taller woman whispered with a wink before walking away.

"Can we go to your room?" The teenager asked and Beca nodded, glancing over her shoulder at her daughter before leading the girl down the hallway. "What's wrong?" She asked when they finally reached her classroom.

"I miss Emily." Bailee said sadly, looking down at the ground as she took a seat on one of the desks.

Beca sighed heavily, crossing her arms across her chest. "You were shady to her, what do you want me to do about it? You hurt my little girl's feelings." She said seriously but kept her cool. She's known Bailee since she was a tiny little girl, she had to at least hear what she had to say.

"I know and I hate myself for it." The girl glanced up with glassy eyes. "I've tried calling her but she never picks up." She ran her fingers through her hair hopelessly.

"Have you tried going up to her in the hallway?" Beca asked, leaning against her desk.

"I can't bring myself to." Bailee looked down and sniffed hard, a single tear falling into her lap.

"Mom, Logan and I-" Emily burst into the classroom, her hand in her girlfriend's before coming to an abrupt stop when she noticed her ex-best friend. "What's she doing here?" She said bitterly, looking at her mother.

"Is this Bailee?" Logan muttered under her breath and the 18 year old nodded silently. She go of her girlfriend's hand and brushed past her, marching up to Bailee, pointing her finger accusingly. "Who the fuck do you think you are making my-"

"Woah, hey!" Beca quickly stepped in, pulling Logan away from the wide eyed younger girl.

Emily stood there dumbfounded, unable to string a single sentence together.

"You think it's funny outing someone? Do you know how much shit you've put her through?!" Logan's voice just continued to increase in volume, Emily's eyes widening as she's never seen her girlfriend like that.

"Logan, I don't want to have to throw you out of a school you don't even attend so chill out, alright?" The older woman said calmly, wrapping an arm around the girl's waist from behind, pulling her back. "Just go, okay, I've got this." She told the redhead.

"Mom, no." Emily finally came back to her senses and walked towards the scene. "Let her get what she deserves." She scowled at the brunette sitting on the desk. "In fact, I'm surprised I haven't slapped the shit out of her myself." The tall teenager gritted her teeth as she raised her hand, Beca once again having to step in, grabbing Emily's wrist.

"Don't even think about it." The older woman warned, catching a flash of red hair outside in the hallway. "Chloe!" She called hopefully.

"Yeah? Woah, what's going on?" Chloe asked in concern, hurrying inside the classroom after noticing her girlfriend struggling to restrain the two teenagers.

"Take Logan, I need to speak to these two."

"Well I don't want to speak to her!" Emily yelled, trying to wriggling out of her mother's grip but it was no use.

Logan just walked away, Chloe quickly going after her.

"You need to calm down." Beca warned, looking her daughter in the eyes.

"Mom! She fucking outed me! Who's side are you on?" The teenager jerked her hand away from Beca, finally freeing it.

"Watch your mouth." The woman warned.

"Not when you're trying to make me forgive that fucking bitch." Emily just scoffed, walking out the classroom, slamming the door behind her.

"You alright?" Beca's voice softened as she noticed Bailee silently crying into her hands.

"W-what happened to her?" The girl sobbed. This wasn't her best friend, this girl seemed different.

The older woman just sighed, soothingly rubbing the teenager's back. "I don't know…" She said honestly. Beca did notice the effect of Logan on Emily, she couldn't quite put her finger on it but her daughter did seem a little distanced every since the older girl had come into her life. "Do you want to tell me exactly what happened between you two?" She pushed softly.

Bailee nodded, wiping her eyes. "We were at her dad's and I was supposed to be staying over. This was after that video got leaked and I was just a little curious to whether she was into girls or not." She explained. "I know this wasn't the best way to get her to admit it to me but I kissed her. She told me that she actually had a crush on me and I was taken aback so I had to quickly tell her that I'm not...gay."

"Then what happened?"

"She just flipped out saying I was leading her on. I didn't mean for it to turn out like that. She hasn't said a word to me since." The teenager hung her head and Beca just looked around furrowed her brow.

"How-what-is that seriously the only thing she's holding a grudge against you for?" The older brunette asked incredulously.

"Yeah but she thinks I told the whole school she's gay when I didn't, people just figured that out themselves." The young girl said in defence, holding her hand on her heart.

Beca ran her hand down her face. "It's hard to get through to Emily sometimes, she holds a grudge far too easily."

"So you believe me?" Bailee asked in surprise, looking up at the woman.

"Bailee, I've known you since you were a little girl and it's hard to believe that you could've done anything bad enough for Emily to flip out on you like that." Beca said honestly and the teenager smiled through her tears a little.

"I really, really miss her and every time I see her with her girlfriend, it kills me." Her voice cracked as she held the bridge of her nose.

The woman chewed on her bottom lip as she stared at the girl with a furrowed brow, slowly folding her arms across her chest. "Uh Bailee?...Even if you guys do work things out, Logan is still going to be there, you know that right? She's her girlfriend."

The teenager let out a shaky breath as she looked down at her hands. "H-how did you know you were bisexual?"

* * *

"So she kinda has a thing for Emily?" Chloe asked slowly as she was listening to Beca's story.

The couple met up in Chloe's classroom at lunch since Beca had a lot to tell her about what had happened with Bailee.

"Yeah...well it seems like all her feelings are confused right now but yeah she told me she might have feelings for Emily that step beyond the friend line." The brunette continued to explain. "Being a teacher is hard." She whined, covering her face with her hands.

"Babe, it's really sweet that she trusts you with that." Chloe said as she stroked her girlfriend's arm.

"I know but I feel so bad for her. She's miserable, Chlo." Beca said before looking up and groaning loudly. There wasn't really a day where she wasn't sorting out teenage problems.

"Can you not talk to Emily? Just you and her?"

The shorter woman just scoffed. "Anytime you even mention Bailee's name to her she runs a mile. I barely see her anyway, she's either always up in her room with Logan or out with Logan." She chuckled before checking her watch. "Only 10 minutes left till the bell, I'm gonna head out for some fresh air." She announced with a sigh as she slipped her arms into her jacket.

Chloe snuck up behind her and shoved her hands into the pockets of her jacket.

"Chloe what're you-"

"Fresh air, my ass." The redhead pulled out her girlfriend's cigarettes and lighter before spinning her around to face her.

The brunette just closed her eyes and exhaled loudly through her nose. "Fuck." She muttered under her breath.

"I thought you were gonna quit?" The taller woman narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend.

"I am! I'm sorry." Beca said genuinely.

"Well you're not doing a very good job of it." Chloe scoffed before laughing as she put the cigarettes in her own pocket, making Beca groan. "Here." She pulled out a packet of gum instead and offered her girlfriend a piece.

Beca just pouted at the woman before reluctantly taking a piece.

* * *

"Em." Beca knocked on her daughter's bedroom door. "I wanna talk to you."

"Come in." The teenager mumbled.

The woman entered the room to fight her daughter lying on her bed, mindlessly scrolling through her phone. She walked over to the bed and grabbed Emily's phone out of her hand.

"Hey!" The 18 year old protested with a furrowed brow.

"You swore at me today and didn't stop when I told you to." Beca explained sternly, slipping the teenager's phone into her pocket.

Emily just glanced up at her mother. "So you're taking my phone?"

"Listen, I want to talk to you about Bailee." The older woman said, ignoring the girl's question as she sat down on the bed.

"No." Emily groaned loudly.

"Yes." Beca challenged, leaning back on the bed, resting her weight on her forearms. "She's torn up about not being your friend, Em."

"Good." The girl shrugged as she folded her arms across her chest, staring up at the ceiling.

"No, don't be like that." Beca shook her head. "She didn't mean to hurt you, sweetheart. She swore she wasn't the one to tell everyone you're gay, with that video Em, people put two and two together and figured it out." She explained calmly.

"I know mom, but she practically forced me out of the closet for her." The teenager said with an exasperated sigh, her voice filling with tears a little.

"She knew that was a stupid way to get you to talk to her." Beca said, placing her hand on her daughter's knee. "She was just worried about you Em, she was your best friend and knew something was up."

Emily sighed heavily.

"All I'm saying, sometimes it's better talking with someone and working things out rather than lose something that's really important to you. I did that with Chloe and I'm glad I did." The woman said genuinely, searching her daughter's eyes when the girl turned her head to her.

"I really had a thing for her mom, it was hard enough being just friends the first time around, what if I start feeling things like that for her again?" The 18 year old asked helplessly.

"You've got Logan this time, honey." Beca reassured.

"Yeah." Emily nodded. "Well I still need to think about it before I talk to her."

"Thank you for considering it, Emily. Some people deserve a second chance." The older woman smiled gently, automatically thinking about Chloe. She kissed her daughter's forehead before standing up, tossing the girl's phone back on the bed.

"Thanks mom!" The teenager called after the woman as she picked up her phone again.

* * *

"Did you hear what she said to them?" Aubrey asked the redhead sitting next to her as she sipped on her coffee.

Chloe had invited her best friend over for a little catch up which turned into Aubrey venting about how she just wanted Jesse and Beca's kids to like her.

"No I was in the car, but she did sound pretty angry when she called them downstairs." Chloe explained.

"It's just their obviously Jesse's number 1 priority and they're always gonna be around, that's why I have this such intense need for them to like me. Owen and Emily were standing up for me, I guess it's just harder for the younger ones to accept." The blonde said with a sigh.

"Yeah I get that, Cory and Lexi are the same with me...Maybe we should take them out to do something? Let them get to know us a little more." Chloe suggested with a shrug.

"That's if they even want to go in the first place." Aubrey scoffed. "We can't force them Chlo."

"I know, I know but the power of mom and dad will be able to convince them." The redhead smirked, knowing Beca and Jesse could help them out.

* * *

After school, the next day.

"I don't wanna gooooo." Cory whined, throwing himself back into the couch.

All of the kids were at Beca's house as they waited on the arrival of Chloe and Aubrey to take Cory and Alexis to the ice rink. Jesse was here to so he was able to help Beca warn the kids to be on their best behaviour for the girls.

"Well you're going." Beca matched her son's tone.

"Think yourself lucky, nobody takes Em and I out to do anything fun anymore." Owen mockingly pouted, nudging his sister beside him who only glanced up from her phone for a second.

"It's lame." The 13 year old groaned.

"Do you two want mommy and daddy to take you out somewhere?" Jesse asked his two eldest in a baby voice, mocking them with a laugh.

"Shut up, dad." Emily chuckled, rolling her eyes.

"See even dad is making it sound lame." Cory said in protest.

"Jesse." Beca warned with a sigh.

"Lighten up buddy, they're adults and both have girlfriends who can go out whenever, I'm just messing with them." Jesse explained, ruffling his youngest son's hair.

"Oooo you texting Logan?" Owen asked in amusement, peering over his sister's phone. The pair were both sitting on the floor with their backs up against the couch. "Bet there's some dirty messages here." He swiftly grabbed the girl's phone and started swiping up, holding it out of Emily's reach.

"Guys cut it out." Jesse warned.

"Owen give me it!" Emily snapped.

"Oh what's this? God, Logan you're so hot I just want to-" The 19 year old was quickly cut off by Emily punching him in the arm.

Jesse and Beca both turned to their teenage daughter with wide eyes.

"It does not say that I swear!" The 18 year old said with wide eyes to her parents.

"Why lie?" Owen smirked and the girl elbowed him in the crotch.

"Emily! You can't keep doing that to him." Beca said, motioning to her son that had his hands covering his crotch as he groaned in pain.

"You two are impossible." Jesse shook his head. "Owen stop stealing your sister's phone. Emily, stop kicking, kneeing, punching or elbowing him in the crotch." He said, pointing at them both.

Jesse and Beca glanced at each other, trying their hardest not to think about their daughter's supposed "sext".

When the doorbell rang, both Jesse and Beca stood up to greet their girlfriends.

"You're a dick do you know that?" Emily hissed at her brother who was still gripping his crotch.

"You're a cunt." He returned, removing one hand to slap her arm.

"Fuck you." She slapped him back.

"You guys, I swear to god, stop it." Beca sighed in frustration as the 4 adults entered the room.

Emily and Owen looked up innocently at their mother with a fake smile. "Hi guys." They both said in unison at the blonde and the redhead.

"Hi, you two." Chloe returned in amusement as Aubrey smiled at them with a small wave. "You guys ready to go?" She asked the two kids on the couch, excitedly.

"Yeah!" Alexis exclaimed and Cory just reluctantly stood up, his father immediately placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Behave yourself." He warned and Cory just looked at him before nodding.

"Lexi, come here baby." Beca said as she got down on her knees in front of her 6 year old, taking the a hold of the little girl's hands. "You need to be a good girl for Chloe and Aubrey, okay?" She said.

"I will, mommy." The little girl said sweetly.

"Good girl, you'll make mommy and daddy very happy." The woman smiled as her daughter glanced up at her father. "Alright give me a kiss."

Alexis pecked her mother on the lips before giving her a hug.

"All set?" Jesse asked, placing a comforting hand on his girlfriend's waist, leading them to the front door.

"Call us if you need us." Beca said, kissing Chloe quickly.

"I'm sure we'll be alright." The redhead winked at her girlfriend before looking down as she's felt a little hand slip into her own. Alexis stood at her side, smiling up at her and the woman's heart melted.

Beca automatically smiled at the sight.

Jesse pulled his girlfriend close to him, leaning into her ear. "Don't worry, everything will be fine alright?" He whispered soothingly, knowing how nervous the woman was.

Aubrey nodded as she pulled away slightly, allowing him to kiss her gently.

"Alright have fun you guys!" The man called as they all walked towards the car, bidding their farewells.

"God, I hope he behaves himself." Beca shook her head, folding her arms across her chest, glancing at Cory walking around the car before watching Chloe strap Alexis into her booster seat.

"He will." Jesse said reassuringly as they waved them off before heading back inside.

"And then there were two." Beca chuckled, looking down at her kids who were still sitting on the floor.

"The best two." Emily grinned, wrapping her arm around her brother, making their parents just laugh at them.

* * *

"Can you two ice skate?" Chloe asked, looking into her rearview mirror at the kids in the back.

Alexis nodded. She had been skating a lot with her family and was getting pretty good at it.

"Yeah." Cory replied.

"Good, you guys will have to help Aubrey then." The redhead teased her best friend.

"You never ice skated?" The teenager asked.

"Nope." Aubrey shook her head with a small laugh.

* * *

When they got there, Chloe was happily skating around the rink with little Alexis holding her hand, giggling at stories the woman was telling her.

Cory was speeding around the rink in his hockey skates and then there was Aubrey...who was casually holding onto the side, not wanting to move because she was convinced she'd fall.

The 13 year old came to an abrupt stop in front of the woman, biting back a laugh.

Aubrey just looked at him, letting out a small laugh in return.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Not exactly, no." The blonde shook her head with a laugh

"It's not hard." He reassured, gently taking hold of her left forearm, allowing her to steady herself.

Cory maneuvered himself so he was standing in front of Aubrey. "You're gonna want to bend your knees a little so you have more balance." He began and she followed his instructions. "Have you ever roller skated?" He wondered and she nodded. "Well just think of it as that except like you're on a blade instead." He chuckled.

"Reassuring." Aubrey said sarcastically with a laugh.

"So just push off like you would when roller skating." Cory shrugged, looking down at her skates as she offered his gloved hands before glancing over his shoulder.

The woman took a hold of his hands as she pushed off a little shakily, Cory helping steadily her as he slowly skated backwards.

Across the rink, Chloe and Alexis had stopped for a little break and were now looking over at Aubrey and Cory. "Its sweet seeing your big brother being nice to Aubrey, huh?" She asked the 6 year old as she smiled at the pair in the distance.

"Aubrey's nice." Alexis commented as Chloe pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of Cory and Aubrey, sending it to Beca with a text saying 'never thought you'd see that huh?'

"She is and she just wants to make your daddy happy." The redhead smiled, stroking the little girl's hair gently who grinned up at her.

"There you go, you're getting the hang of it!" Cory grinned.

Aubrey just chuckled, concentrating so hard on not falling.

"Right I'm gonna let go." The teenager said, taking his hands out of Aubrey's grip, letting her go herself. "See you got it." He praised at how she was managing to skate alone. He turned around and began skating beside her.

"Who taught you how to skate?" Aubrey wondered.

"Dad. I used to play hockey for a couple years." The boy shrugged.

"That's so cool." She turned and smiled at him.

Cory smiled back. Maybe this woman wasn't as bad as he initially thought. She didn't mean any harm.

* * *

After their skating session, Chloe and Aubrey took the kids to get milkshakes much to their delight.

"Did you guys have fun?" The redhead asked the two kids, Lexi was sitting next to her on one side of the booth and Cory was beside Aubrey on the other side.

"Yeah!" Alexis exclaimed in excitement.

"You guys are pretty cool." Cory admitted with a shrug, a smile playing on his lips.

Aubrey and Chloe smiled at each other.

"We know one thing, we're definitely cooler than your mom and dad." Chloe joked making them laugh.

"True." The teenager nodded.

"Hey, Cory. Your dad tells me you're on the soccer team?" Aubrey asked the boy next to her.

"Yeah." He confirmed.

"Might be hard to believe but I was on the girls team in high school." The blonde smirked.

"No way!" Cory almost choked on his milkshake and he looked at Chloe for confirmation.

"She was." The redhead nodded with a giggle. "I didn't know her back them but I've seen photos."

"Woah, that's awesome." The teenager smiled widely at the woman.

As the afternoon carried on, relief continued to wash over her time after time as she managed to get through to Cory and find things she had in common with him.

* * *

"That's them pulling up now." Beca said to her ex husband as she saw Chloe's car pull up outside.

Owen and Emily were upstairs with Ali and Logan so Beca and Jesse had spending time alone, just talking and watching TV. It was nice.

The woman went and opened the front door, smiling as she lead everyone inside. "How was it?" She asked as everyone went to grab a seat, Alexis climbing into her father's lap.

"We had a great time, right guys?" Chloe smiled and Alexis nodded as she kissed her dad's cheek.

"I taught Aubrey how to skate." Cory nodded proudly.

Jesse smiled at his son, winking as he gave him a sly thumbs up. He was proud that his son was able to open up a little to his girlfriend.

"I'm gonna put my skates up in my room." The teenager announced before making his way upstairs. When he reached the landing though he was stopped in his tracks by the sound of heavy breathing and soft sounds of pleasure. His eyes widened and he quietly stepped forward, glancing through the crack of his sister's door but he immediately looked away when he noticed that Emily was literally dry humping with her girlfriend.

He shook his head, totally not wanting that image in his head as he took another step towards his room but once again was stopped by another noise that he really, really didn't want to be hearing.

"Fuck...babe." His older brother groaned from his room but his door was closed.

Cory wanted to cut his ears off and gauge his eyes out in that moment, hearing/seeing your siblings take part in anything sexual is mentally scarring. He quickly tossed his bag into his room before going back downstairs. He couldn't help but think about how stupid Owen and Emily are, don't they realise that mom and dad are literally downstairs?!

"God Ali…" Owen moaned, running his fingers through his girlfriend's hair. What started off as a makeout session while his parents were downstairs, turned into him getting an unexpected hand job.

"Shhh, you have to be quiet remember?" Ali pressed her finger against her boyfriend's lips as she smirked at him before swiftly moving her head as she took his length into her mouth.

"F-fuck." He choked out, trying his best not to make too much noise. "Babe, I'm close." He said breathily as she sucked him off hard.

Across the hall, Emily was in the midst of trying to relieve some sexual tension or her own.

The two girls were rocking against each other, kissing each other roughly, only pulling apart to catch their breath or moan softly against the other's lips.

Logan pulled away from the kiss, instead she softly ran her tongue over the sensitive skin of her girlfriend's ear.

Emily oh so desperately wanted to have her girlfriend fuck her, Logan is so hot and even the simplest dirty thought about her got the brunette all hot and bothered. She just didn't want to rush things though. Plus she wasn't even meant to be fooling around right now because her parents were still downstairs.

"Cory what're your brother and sister doing? They haven't even come down to see Chloe and Aubrey again." Jesse asked his son, the two were in the kitchen getting something to drink while the girls were still in The living room.

"Traumatizing me." Cory replied with a straight face.

"What?" The man asked with a furrowed brow.

"When I went upstairs I heard them fooling around with Ali and Logan...Not like all together, separately obviously...I should probably stop talking." The teenager cringed, watching his father's expression change from confused to pissed.

Jesse almost flew out the kitchen, through the kitchen and into the hallway where he stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Owen! Emily! Get down here!" He yelled up to them.

"Dude? Why are you shouting?" Beca called to her ex husband.

"I'm just getting them to come downstairs before Chloe and Aubrey leave." Jesse shrugged, calling back.

"I'll be back in a second." Owen said to Ali as he pulled his boxers and sweatpants back up, thankful that he had already finished so he didn't have an awkward situation to deal with. He left his bedroom to find his sister, leaving her's.

Both of their faces were flushed as they just looked at each other with the same suspicious expression.

Emily tried to settle her heaving chest.

"What were you doing?" The 19 year old asked with narrowed eyes.

"What were you doing?" She only asked instead of replying.

"Guys come on!" Jesse called up again and the pair finally made their way down. "What were you two up to?" He asked in a hushed voice, folding his arms across his chest.

"Nothing." They teenagers both said quickly.

"Cory said it didn't sound like nothing. Remember the rules, no funny business in the house." Jesse reminded, raising an eyebrow.

"Cory huh?" Owen asked.

"Didn't even realise he came upstairs." Emily just shrugged.

"Anyway, Chloe and Aubrey will be leaving soon so I wanted to make sure you were down to say goodbye." He explained before ushering them back in the living room.

At the absence of their little brother, the two teenagers automatically went into the kitchen.

Cory's eyes immediately widened.

"Snitches get stitches you little fucker." Owen said through gritted teeth, grabbing one of his arms while Emily grabbed the other.

"Mom!" The boy shrieked, his voice breaking which made the older teenagers laugh.

"What the hell is going on?" Beca raised her voice as she threw the door open. "Let him go."

"Your son's a snitch." Emily said, finally letting his arm go.

"A little snitch that has to call on mom for everything." Owen mocked the boy's voice crack when he said 'mom' making his sister laugh.

"Cory stop snitching on them, you two stop making fun of him." The amount of fights and arguments Beca has to stop on a daily basis. Part time mom, full time referee apparently.

"I'm sorry this house is so hectic." Jesse apologised to Aubrey and Chloe who just laughed it off, they were starting to get used to it.

Upstairs, Ali came out of Owen's bedroom and looked over into Emily's bedroom where she could see Logan lying on the bed.

"Hey." The blonde said with a laugh as she entered the room and joined the redhead on the bed.

"What's up?" Logan chuckled, setting her phone beside her.

"What were you girls up to?" Ali asked teasingly with a smirk.

"Just…" Logan shrugged. "Making out a little. And I know you, I can tell you two were up to something as well." The girl challenged, pointing accusingly at her friend.

Ali just bit back a laugh as she glanced down.

"What did you do?" Logan sighed with a laugh.

"Kinda gave him a blow job." The blonde admitted quietly.

"Dude, gross." Logan scrunched up her face. "Just across the hall from us?" She shuddered, playfully shoving her friend.

"Have you had sex with Emily yet?" Ali wondered as she lay down next to Logan.

Logan expected this, her and Ali were both always open with each other about their sex lives.

"Not yet. I want her to come onto me when she's ready since it'll be her first time y'know?" The redhead explained, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"Yeah I get that. I love how much you care about her, especially since she's like a little sister to me." Ali smiled and Logan chewed on her bottom lip.

* * *

Later than evening, Beca and Chloe were quietly watching TV while they cuddled on the couch together. Cory and Alexis were at Jesse's, Owen was spending the night at Ali's and Emily was out with Logan.

"Thanks again for spending some time with Cory and Lexi today." Beca said, her voice a little slower than normal, indicating that she was beginning to get tired.

"I'm glad they enjoyed themselves." Chloe flipped herself over so she was facing her girlfriend, her face inches from her's. "Can I stay over?" The redhead asked sweetly, searching Beca's eyes.

It was starting to get let and Chloe did have some clothes in Beca's closet so the brunette couldn't see why not, they could also drive to work together in the morning.

"Of course, babe." The brunette winked, kissing the redhead on the lips.

"Mom!" Beca rolled her eyes as the loud voice of her daughter interrupted their little moment. "I'm home!"

"In here, Em." The woman called.

"Mommy?" The teenager sang before she appeared at the door frame, her girlfriend standing behind her.

"What do you want?" Beca rolled her eyes knowingly as Chloe giggled beside her.

"Can Logan stay over? Pleeeeeease?" The 18 year old pleaded.

"It's a school night." The older woman reminded.

"I know but her parents aren't home." Emily wrapped her arms around her girlfriend tightly. "And I don't want her to be lonelyyy." She added in a baby voice and Logan tried her hardest not to laugh.

"Alright, just don't stay up too late." Beca gave in.

"Thank you!" The girls called as they quickly made their way upstairs.

"They're literally a younger version of us." Chloe pointed out.

"She's found her redhead." Beca grinned, tucking her girlfriend's hair behind her ear.

"Come on let's go up to bed, weirdo." The redhead laughed.

* * *

The Next Morning.

Emily's alarm on her phone woke Logan up that morning and when her girlfriend didn't hear it right away, she leaned over the girl and picked up the device. She had to squint her eyes since she didn't have her glasses as she turned it off.

"Babe." The redhead said groggily, running her hand down her girlfriend's waist. She kissed the girl on the neck softly. "Emily." She mumbled against her skin.

The younger girl groaned, finally stirring.

"You gotta get up." Logan said.

Emily turned her head towards her girlfriend. "I don't wanna." She whined with a pout.

"I know but you gotta." Logan mockingly pouted back before pecking the girl on the lips. "I can come visit you at lunch." She offered, toying with the hem of Emily's tank top.

"That'd be awesome." The younger girl smiled lazily at her girlfriend.

When they both got dressed, did their hair and put on their makeup, the couple made their way downstairs to find Beca and Chloe already up, taking over a cup of coffee.

"Morning." Emily and Logan greeted as they took a seat at the table.

"Morning." Beca said, taking a sip of coffee.

"Morning girls." Chloe smiled.

"Hey Em, have you spoken to Bailee yet?" Beca asked her daughter casually.

Logan's face fell at the mention of the girl's name as she awkwardly looked down at her phone instead.

"No." Emily replied quickly.

"Y'know, she asked me if I'd help her with her song she wants to sing at the talent show this weekend." Chloe mentioned.

"She's performing?" The 18 year old asked, trying to seem as uninterested as possible.

"Yeah." The older redhead nodded. "Are you planning anything Em?" She added.

"Nah, I used to always perform with Owen." The teenager shrugged.

Emily was curious as to what Bailee was up to though. She knew her ex best friend could sing but she never used to do it in front of anyone apart from Emily…

* * *

On the night of the talent show, Emily tagged along with her mother and Chloe even though she wasn't performing. She asked Logan to come with her but the redhead couldn't make it.

The teenager was sitting in the front row next to Beca and a few of the other teachers. Chloe was away backstage helping Bailee.

"Mom, do you know what she's doing?" Emily asked nervously, digging her nails into her knee.

"Who, Bailee? I don't know, isn't she just singing?" Beca was quite confused by the question.

"But she's never sang in front of anyone else." She said. "Except from me." She added so quietly that her mother didn't even hear her.

"Looks like she's finally plucked up the courage." The woman pointed as Bailee walked out on stage, Chloe following her with her guitar. Beca waved and winked at her girlfriend as the redhead took a seat on a stool, pulling her guitar strap over her head.

"Uh...This is for a someone that I screwed up big time with…" Bailee spoke nervously into the microphone and Emily sunk down into her seat.

The brunette on stage didn't even know Emily had came tonight until she noticed her in the front row and her eyes widened. This made what she was about to do ten times harder.

"Uh-I…" Bailee stuttered before tearing her eyes away from Emily and looked over her shoulder at Chloe before nodding at the redhead.

Chloe began to strum on her guitar as the auditorium fell completely silent.

Bailee took a deep breath as she counted herself in in her head.

* * *

(Song used: Happier by Ed Sheeran)

Walking down 29th and park

I saw you in another's arms

Only a month we've been apart

You look happier

* * *

Emily just stared at the girl on stage who occasionally glanced down at her with sad eyes.

* * *

Saw you walk inside a bar

She said something to make you laugh

I saw that both your smiles were twice as wide as ours

Yeah you look happier, you do

Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you

But ain't nobody love you like I do

Promise that I will not take it personal baby

If you're moving on with someone new

* * *

At this point, Bailee was looking directly at Emily and the eye contact was almost too much for the girl sitting down as a lump formed in her throat.

Tears began to uncontrollably well in Emily's eyes as she realised why the girl was singing this specific song.

* * *

Cause baby you look happier, you do

My friends told me one day I'll feel it too

And until then I'll smile to hide the truth

But I know I was happier with you

* * *

Bailee's glassy eyes were just gazing at her ex best friend, trying to communicate her feelings through this song.

* * *

Sat in the corner of the room

Everything's reminding me of you

Nursing an empty bottle and telling myself you're happier

Aren't you?

Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you

But ain't nobody need you like I do

I know that there's others that deserve you

But my darling I am still in love with you

But I guess you look happier, you do

My friends told me one day I'll feel it too

I could try to smile to hide the truth

But I know I was happier with you

* * *

Emily shook her head and wiped her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore as she stood up and left.

Bailee hung her head, her voice cracking as she sang the last few lines.

* * *

Baby you look happier, you do

I knew one day you'd fall for someone new

But if he breaks your heart like lovers do

Just know that I'll be waiting here for you

* * *

Chloe wrapped an arm around the teenager and said something to her before ushering her off stage.

"I just wanna be alone for a minute." Bailee said, wiping her cheeks as her voice cracked.

"Okay." Chloe said softly with a nod before walking off.

"Why did you do that?" Emily appeared out of nowhere, accusingly pointing at Bailee while her voice was full of tears and frustration.

"It's the only way I could get through to you!." The shorter girl cried, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

"I didn't want to you to try and get through to me, Bailee." The taller brunette said through gritted teeth, stepping forward so she was toe to toe with the other girl.

"Why won't you give me a fucking chance to talk to you?" Bailee said as she stared directly into her ex best friend's eyes.

Emily tightened her jaw as her breathing quickened, exhaling loudly through her nose.

"Don't look at me like that." Emily said quietly with a shake of her head, her eyes still rimmed with tears as she searched Bailee's which were only inches away from her.

"Like what?" Bailee whispered.

Emily grabbed the girl by the waist as she pushed her against the wall, roughly kissing her. "Fuck you." She hissed against Bailee's lips as she slapped the wall in frustration beside the girl's head before pulling herself away. "Why the fuck?!" The taller girl exclaimed, lacing her fingers in her hair as she spun herself around, storming away.

"Emily wait!" Bailee called, her voice cracking with tears. Her back was still up against the wall as her chest heaved.

Emily stopped but didn't turn around.

"The song…" The girl trailed off. "I like you back...I mean it." She said quietly.

The taller girl just looked up, fighting back the tears. "I can't." She said weakly over her shoulder before finally walking away.

Bailee squeezed her eyes shut as she hung her head, a tear falling to the ground in front of her...

* * *

 **So a little bit of a mess at the end there for Emily. Give me your thoughts on that.**

 **I know there was minimal Bechloe but there's a lot of other stuff going on as well.**

 **Just want to say how much I love writing the kids, especially Emily and Owen. Dealing with their annoying little brother for snitching on them being typical horny ass teenagers ahaha!**

 **The main reason I enjoy writing this story is that it's different to my others, it's not all bechloe 24/7 and it's main focus of how a family grows and deals with different situations like this. I'm glad people are liking it but I'm always worried people will drop off because if there's not enough bechloe in chapters y'know?**


End file.
